Unconditional Love
by Cajun Rogue
Summary: Complete! Lily and James' seventh year... The story of their relationship, friends, trials, and the crazy things Sirius Black comes up with... Please RR!
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own any anything except the plot and Oliver, Gwen, and Eden

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I promise if you read you keep reading it will get better. This is basically just an intro to the story. Please read and review. Thanx!

**Note: I'm trying to edit this story and make the chapters longer, so this is the old chapter one and two combined and edited to be made more interesting… 

I used to have a perfect life. Sure, there were ups and downs, but in the end, everything worked out in my favor. I went to a great muggle boarding school, made top grades, had awesome friends, and the perfect family. 

Then, I found out that no one had the perfect life, much less me. I found out I was a witch at the age of eleven and got whisked to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I also made top grades. Eventually, I grew apart from all of my friends except for the occasional letter, it is hard to live a secret life and still maintain a friendship. Then, things really spun out of control. My parents decided to get a divorce. I was not very happy about it, but I decided to try to make the best of it. Eventually, the bitterness made scared to love anybody. Even though I was almost seventeen, I was yet to have a boyfriend. How could love exist forever, through all of life's trials? Despite my broken family and bitter attitude, things between us all seemed to be going okay. Next thing I know my little sister decides that I am a freak and decides she wants to make my home life a living hell. That is really when things started to go downhill.

My name is Lily Evans, I am sixteen, almost seventeen, and my life is slowly spinning out of control. I try to be happy and seem like I am in total control, but when so many things are screwed up it is hard to believe it. Tomorrow, I am going back to school. That is where I am truly happy. I have friends there, I am head girl, and wizardry comes naturally to me. I miss my old friends, but I still keep in touch with them. When I am at school, I can pretend that my sister does not hate me and that my parents are not fighting for the attention of us children. 

"Wake up Lily," I heard my brother's voice say; my mum must not be home, "You have to leave in two hours."

"Okay Oliver, but where is everyone?" 

"Mum had to go out for some groceries and Petunia left last night." I heard the door click shut and knew that my brother had left. I slowly rolled out of bed (I was not a morning person), rejoicing that Petunia was not here to completely ruin my last day home. I looked in the mirror to examine my appearance. My bright red hair was a mess and my bright green eyes had makeup smeared underneath them. 

Before I knew it, I was downstairs, dressed, packed, and ready to leave. About ten minutes before I had to leave, the telephone rang, and I heard mum's voice telling me it was for me. It was my dad calling to tell me goodbye.

"Lily dear, I just wanted to call and say goodbye and have a great year," a visit from him must be too much to ask for, "so, good luck and I love you."

"I love you too dad," and halfway through my sentence, I heard a click on the line and knew he had hung up. His twenty-eight year old girlfriend must not have been able to find the toothpaste again. She is such a ditz.

Soon, we were at the train station and my mom and brother were telling me goodbye. 

"Bye Lily darling, I hope you have a great year," my mum said pulling me into a tight hug. "Try not to work too hard and have a little fun, it's your last year."

"Try not to think too much about what a bitter little brat you are." Oliver said, smiling, "Maybe you can try to finally find a boyfriend for me to torture," Oliver told me, looking hopeful. He was always begging me to get a boyfriend for him either torture or to have another guy around. I was yet to figure out which one it was. 

After exchanging "I love you's" and promising to write, I was on the train looking for a compartment with my best friends, Gwen and Eden.

We eventually found an empty compartment and settled into it. 

"So Lily, did you meet anyone over the summer or did you finally realize that you and James were madly in love," said my tall, thin, blonde haired, blue-eyed best friend Eden. She was also in my house, Gryffindor and was the sort of girl all the guys swooned over. She has had a different boyfriend every week for as long as I can remember. It is pretty obvious why, too. She was obviously gorgeous plus she had a great personality and was hilarious.

"No, I didn't meet anyone and for the fifty billionth time James and I aren't madly in love. As a matter of fact, I can hardly stand his existence." Eden and Gwen were always saying that James and I were going to end up married and spend the rest of our lives together. I, for one, could hardly stand the boy.

"Come on Lily, you know the two of you are madly in love. Why else would you despise each other?" chimed in my other best friend, also from Gryffindor. She was short and skinny yet curvy with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was the sweetest person alive. The sort of person who you could tell your deepest, darkest secrets without fear that everyone would find out and always had a shoulder for her friends to cry on.

Before I could argue with my two demented best friends, in burst the infamous marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Talk about speak of the devil. The four of them were always making some sort of trouble by pulling some sort of insane prank. "Fortunately" they were also in Gryffindor house. James and Sirius were the ringleaders of there little group. James was tall with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, he was THE man on school campus, always surrounded with half a dozen girls. I, myself, found him obnoxious. He was the sort of person who could get any girl he wanted and he knew it. He was the captain of our house quidditch team and star seeker. Sirius was tall with dark hair and eyes. He was the house team's beater. He also did a damn good job of it. He was also very funny and had charisma to spare. Girls also flocked around him. He had a different girlfriend every week. Remus had light brown hair and blue eyes. He missed quite a bit of school and was the sort of guy who girls adored for his sweet, understanding personality. Last and certainly least was Peter. He was short with beady eyes and just kept quiet. In fact, he was so quiet that if you were not looking, you would not know he was there. 

"Can we hide in here; we just dropped dung bombs in Snape's compartment? The dumb bloke never saw it coming." James asked. Snape was a greasy Slytherin seventh year. He was the Marauder's favorite target for their practical jokes.

"Sure, how has your summer been?" asked Gwen. I suspect she has a crush on Sirius and would do anything to be near him.

"P-p-please tell me that the badge on your robes is some sort of joke," I asked James of the head boy badge pinned to his robes. James Potter, sure he made good grades, but him being head boy simply was not possible.

"It bloody is real; looks like you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together this year!" James responded with a wink. I was going to have to spend time with him? That is like cruel and unusual punishment. Looks like this year was going to be just as bad as my summer.

*********************************************************************

           I slowly rolled out of bed; it was the first day of my last year at Hogwarts. I silently wished that it would be a year to remember, in a good way. I promised myself that I would somehow have fun this year and not worry so much about, well, everything. 

"Good morning, Lils," said the always early riser, Gwen. She was SO perky in the morning; I could hardly stand it. I mean I love her to death and everything, but at least give a couple minutes to wake up before talking to me. That definitely a drawback of sharing a room with others, not having any time to yourself to wake up.

"Morning," I mumbled, "big shock there Eden isn't up and breakfast ends in half an hour. Should you do the honors or should I?"

"How about we share them?" Eden said with a smirk on her face. 

"On the count of three."

"One, two, three," we said together. At three, we both started shrieking our heads off, thus waking up a very annoyed Eden. Then, just when she woke up, we pushed her out of the bed.

"Great wake up call guys," my disgruntled looking friend, Eden said sounding like she wanted to kill us for waking her up while it was still light out.

The three of us proceeded to very slowly get dressed and make our way down to the great hall where breakfast was being served. Somehow, I am not quite sure how, we ended up sitting right across from the infamous Marauders. I, fortunately, had the great pleasure of sitting right on the side of James. 

"Let me tell ya, Lils, you look like you've spent HOURs making sure you looked just right," James said eyeing my crooked outfit, miss-matched shoes, and hair that had been in a ponytail since the previous night.

"Doesn't she look just darling," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Gee guys sorry I didn't wake up hours ago to make sure I looked just right so as not to disappoint the perfect James and Sirius, but some of us need sleep from time to time," I snapped back at them. I was definitely not in a good mood this morning. Just before Eden could tell them to shut the heck up, there was a loud noise. The owls were there delivering everyone's mail. My mom sends all the letters I get from my old friends to me through my beautiful white with gray spots owl, Shweetie. I had three letters. One from my mum, one from Oliver, and one from my best friend from when I went to muggle school, Callie. 

Dear Lils,

Hey, honey. Just wanted to tell you I love you and have a great first day.

Hugs, kisses, and bundles of love,

Mum

It was just like my mum to send me a letter telling me to have a great year on my first day. It was also just like my dad to not even think about it.

Dear Lil Sis,

Hey Lily-kins. How's it goin at school? Hope your year goes well and you finally find a boyfriend for me to harass soon! Just joking, though it would be great.

Love ya,

Oliver

I know my brother was just trying to make sure I was happy, but I really wish he would lay off pressuring me. 

Dearest Lily,

Hey! How's it goin at that school for the gifted you go to? My school started again yesterday and I totally hate the whole all girl's prep school thing. You'd think I'd be used to it after like a decade, but I still miss ogling guys. Have you me anyone new? You totally have to get a guy so you and I can double next summer. While I hate my school, I'm totally loving being in my last year there! Write me soon!

Hugz,

Callie

"Wow, your brother totally wants you to be kissy kissy with a guy doesn't he?" James said. He somehow got a hold of my brother's letter. He will not ever let me live this one down, but before I could scream at him…

"Lily, I just wanted to tell you I love you and have a great year, love mummy," Sirius said in a mock-girl voice, but before I could strangle him with my bare hands, Professor McGonagall came by handing out our schedules.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:

Charms with Professor Flitwick

Defense against dark arts with Professor Abbot

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall

Tuesday and Thursday:

Double potions with Professor Pucey

Arithmacy with Professor Branstone

History of magic with Professor Binns

Herbology with Professor Sprout

Care of magical creatures with Professor Grubby Plank

Looks like it was going to be a heck of an interesting year. Who would not love double potions with the Slytherins? Me for one, as well as, all of Gryffindor house for another. Well unless you happened to be…

"Bloody brilliant! We get to make fun of that greasy bloke in class!" said a very excited Sirius.

Overall, the day went by well. Charms was great, I for one have always thought it was the easiest class ever offered. James did, however, somehow manage to blow something up, though I am not quite sure what. Defense against dark arts went well. It has always been my favorite class. Transfiguration was an entirely different story. Apparently, Professor McGonagall decided to make a seating chart and that the head boy and girl should work together and be partners for the year. That means not only do I have to share a table with James, I also have to like work with him. This might be the worst year of my life. Gwen, however, was practically floating on air because she was paired with Sirius. To think, she still has not admitted to liking him.

After classes, I was sitting in the common room working on my mountain of homework, when James and Sirius walked up to Gwen and I.

"So, ummm guys as you know I am the captain of our quidditch team this year," said James with a smug smile on his face.

"What he's trying to say, behind all the gloating, is that last years beater decided her time would be better spent studying," Sirius began.

"To think, study while you can be playing quidditch, it's a conspiracy I tell you," James said looking rather perturbed.

"And now James is looking for another beater to replace him and well we were wondering if you knew where Eden was, because honestly we think she would be great at it." Gwen's face fell, she looked very disappointed. She obviously been hoping they would ask her. It would mean she could spend more time with Sirius.

"Never seen a girl that would do a better job of beating stuff up," said James with a snort.

"And honestly she's not too hard on the eyes either," Sirius said with a wink. I could have killed him. All this time he had only been spending time with us because he wanted to be with Eden. Poor Gwen thought he liked her, and though she refused to admit it, she fell really hard for him.

"So anyway if you see Eden around tell her we're looking for her," James finished. I thought he would leave after he finished asking for his favor, but I am not that lucky. He plopped down in the chair right next to me while Sirius walked off to tell some first years about how Professor Pucey might just kill them and use their brains for potions ingredients. Gwen took off to our room probably to cry. Just when I got up to follow and console her…

"Lily what do you have against me?" James asked and to my surprise looking very serious.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then why do you always try to stay as far away from me as possible?" James asked once again looking deathly serious.

"No reason. Other than the fact that you're obnoxious, spoiled, and have a perfect life, which honestly gets on my last nerve," I replied, very annoyed. Why did he have to pretend to care? Just then, there was a noise coming from the other side of the common room and we looked up to see all the first years running away from Sirius looking scared.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to annoy the great Lily now would I?" James said getting up and walking away before I could answer. Right before he left, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes. That is not possible though, why would he care what I wondered. Everything about his life is perfect. Sorry if it bothers him that one person alive does not absolutely adore him.

"Wow those first years, they're so gullible! They'd fall for anything I tell you! They'd even believe me if I said house elves should be treated as equals! Wait a second where'd James go. James, darling?!?" he shouted looking confused and running off. 

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about my fight with James, forgetting all about Gwen. Why would he care what I thought? Was that even a fight? Don't you have to care about someone to really fight with them and hurt their feelings? James does not care what I think. Does he? Why would he? I do not know how long I sat there thinking. All I know is that I was eventually interrupted by Remus sitting down in the chair on the side of me. Funny, I had not even heard he and Peter come in.

"Is there something wrong Lily, you look confused or maybe even upset?" Remus asked with sincere concern in his voice. That was all I wanted, for people to be sincere. I would definitely be confused a lot less if I knew they were.

"Nothing it's just James. I mean why is he so dang confusing? I mean one second we're joking, the next he's running off looking like I hurt his feelings. I mean that's not possible he doesn't care." I said getting more confused by the second.

"Sometimes people use joking as a cover up to their real feelings so they don't get hurt." Remus said getting up to leave. I thought for a little longer, then left to console Gwen. That night after I went to bed, I tossed and turned for a while, wondering if he cared and why I cared if he cared. I mean after all, he was just annoying, perfect, obnoxious James right?

~~Well there it is! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update again soon!~~


	2. Lily Evans: Teacher

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

A/N: This is chapter two… Hope u like it… thanx for the reviews… btw if u write a review sayin u don't like the story or it's ook or something can u please say why? I wanna try and improve it, but I can't if you don't say what you don't like… Please read and review…

The rest of the first week went by pretty eventless. James still was not talking to me, I was still wondering why he cared, I was still wondering why I cared if he cared, Gwen was still crying all the time, Eden still had no idea what was wrong with Gwen, and Sirius had taken to trying to cheer Gwen up which was just upsetting her more.

As a matter of fact, things just kind of went along and stayed boring until the second Tuesday of school. That was the day when James and I were called to Professor Dumbledore's office right after breakfast.

"Lily, James; please sit down," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Professor McGonagall was there as well.

"Now, as you know, Minerva here has been very busy lately. Actually so busy, she's finding it hard to teach all of her classes," he said looking at James and I very intently.

"As you are head boy and head girl, we were wondering if you'd be interested in helping her out," at this Professor McGonagall got an upset look on her face, as if she did not think she needed help with anything.

"Of course anything we can do," James and I said at the exact same time, causing me to giggle. James, however, did not seem to find this the least bit amusing.

"We were wondering, as the two of you are very good at transfiguration, if you'd be interested in perhaps taking over her class of first years."

"It would look great on your records," Professor McGonagall said still looking upset, "and we could do it on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, when I happen to know you have free time."

"I suppose we could do it," James said. I shot him a look, I was not very happy about him answering for me. 

"Yes we'd be glad to do anything to help," I said.

"Well then it's settled, the two of you will teach first year transfiguration after your other classes on previously mentioned dates. That will be all." Dumbledore said looking pleased that things were under control.

"Thank you for your help," McGonagall said sternly. James and I silently got up, left the office, and went to our first class of the day without exchanging one word. The classes went by pretty well. After my last class, I headed back to the common room. I found Eden and Sirius on a chair making out. I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Eden threw Sirius off her. They both looked pretty winded and red.

"Excuse me, but could I have a quick word with you Eden?" I asked, quite annoyed that Eden still had not figured out that they were breaking Gwen's heart.

"Of course what do you want to say?" Eden asked, finally returning to her normal color. I grabbed Eden's ear and dragged her across the common room, up the stairs, and to their dorms where they found Gwen crying.

"Bloody hell, Lily let go of my ear," Eden screamed clearly exasperated.

"Let me just clear a couple of things up for the two of you," I screamed, "Eden, the reason Gwen has been crying all the time and avoiding you is because she had been liking Sirius for years and now your dating him."

"No she doesn't if she would she would've told me," screamed Eden, not very happy to have her making out session cut short.

"Yes I do, I have for ages," Gwen said very depressed, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think I was stupid."

"No you don't your just upset that I'm happy, sorry you can't stand that I have a boyfriend and you don't, but you're just going to have to get over it. I happen to like him quite a bit, and if you can't be happy for me then you're just going to have to bloody deal with it!" Eden screamed as she stormed out the room.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen," I thought I was helping.

"Well why don't you just stay out of my business!" Gwen screamed, very upset.

"Gwen, I was try--," 

"Whatever Lily, just get out," and with that Gwen flung herself back onto her bed and proceeded to start bawling her eyes out again.

After about thirty minutes of trying to talk to Gwen with no luck, I decided to go to the common room and try to work on her homework. Right when I walked in Sirius called me.

"Hey Lily come see." Sirius called. He and Eden were sitting in a chair. Eden looked quite miffed.

"Hey Sirius, Eden," Eden looked away refusing to meet my gaze. Sirius looked like he was confused, but decided to let it drop.

"James left this note for you," Sirius said with a wink. I thanked him and walked off, not wanting to spend any more time with Eden than I had to. When I sat down to do my homework, I opened the note, wondering what James wanted.

Lily,

Hey. We need to talk, meet me in the far right corner of the library at seven.

James

I looked at my watch. It was ten to seven; I had better get going if I wanted to be on time, though I doubted he would be. I walked into the library only to find that James was already there looking over quidditch plays. Practice would be starting soon. 

"Hey," James looked up surprised. He obviously thought I would not be coming to meet him.

"Hey Lily, we need to talk."

"Yeah I know," I said, I really hated apologizing. "Look James I'm really sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings I just wasn't in the mood to talk—"

"Or to be teased, right? Look, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be nicer to you; I just thought that was our thing. Me annoying you all the time and you getting mad at me. I'm sorry," James finished. I was shocked. I never in my life thought James was cared enough to realize that he had ever done anything wrong. James flashed me his picture perfect smile and ruffled his hair, not that I thought he had a perfect smile or anything and I smiled back and took the seat across from him.

"So anyway we need to start making our lesson plans," James said looking down at the list of things they needed to cover this year. McGonagall had given it to him in the great hall during dinner. I was surprised that he was even thinking about it.

"Yeah ummm what do you suggest we cover tomorrow?" I asked. I could not seem to think with him looking at me.

"We could start with notes and then have them do something hands on and simple," James said surprisingly knowledgeably. No, he was not knowledgeable I thought, mad at myself for even thinking that, "What do you suggest their first project should be?" he asked me. "Do you maybe remember what the first thing we did was?" He asked me.

"Ummm no not really maybe… I don't remember," I could not seem to think with him looking at me like that. I felt like there was a fog in my brain.

"Well I think it might have been somewhere along the lines of turning a pencil into a stick. How does that sound to you?"

"Y-y-yea that sounds great." I stuttered. James gave me a questioning look.

"Are you alright Lily, you seem less of a know-it-all than usual?"

"Yeah just a little upset," sure that was not all of what was wrong with me, but I could not exactly tell him the whole truth now could I?

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… except my two best friends wish I would die."

"What happened?" he said seeming truly concerned.

"Well Gwen's liked Sirius for years and Eden somehow had no idea and now that Sirius and Eden are dating, Gwen's really upset. I tried telling Eden, but she thinks that Gwen's mad that she has a boyfriend and that I should leave her alone. Gwen thinks I should stay out of her business and now neither of them are speaking to me." It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. Before I knew it I was telling him everything that had been driving me crazy for the past… forever. "And my dad sent me a letter he and his twenty-eight-year old girlfriend are engaged. They want me to spend Christmas with them. It would break my mom's heart if I spent it with them instead of her. I don't even want to go home at all. My little sister hates me." I said pausing and turning red. I could not believe I had just told him all that.

"Wow that's a lot of information." James said.

"I don't know why I told you. I knew you wouldn't understand with your perfect life." I said trying to cover up.

"No I understand. Don't worry about Gwen she's just hurt and doesn't want to be bothered, as for Sirius and Eden, I don't know how they can not know that Gwen liked Sirius. They're obviously the only two people on the planet that didn't know," he paused, "Do you not like your dad's fiancé?"

"How could I, she's young enough to be my sister!" 

"Are you sure you're not just still wishing that your mom and dad would get back together?" Wow, he was really good at this.

"I don't know, I just don't like my family the only person who gets me is my brother."

"And I'm sure your little sister doesn't hate you. Heck even if she does, I'm still jealous because it's better to have siblings that you argue with than none at all. She doesn't hate you; she's just taking her anger about other things out on you. Besides how can anyone hate you?" At that last part James face turned red, as though he regretted saying that. This part, however, made me smile.

"Thanks for the help. I didn't think you would understand."

"Anytime. Besides, my life isn't as perfect as you think." James said almost sadly. "So it's settled, tomorrow we're going to give the kids a ton of notes and then drive them crazy trying to turn a pencil into a stick." James said with a smile. "Now I'm really sorry, but I've really got to get back to these quidditch plays." This disappointed me, I wanted to keep talking to him. 

"Ok well, thanks for listening. Good night."

"Like I said, anytime. Good night." James said looking at me. It was probably my imagination, but I thought I saw wistfulness in his eyes. I got up and walked out of the library. A quick glance down at my watch revealed that we had been talking for almost two hours. Those two hours sure had passed by quickly. I walked up to the fat lady and muttered the password. She let me in and I walked straight to my room and went to bed, but I did not sleep. I stayed awake for what must have been hours. I was wondering about why I felt so weird around James and why he was being so nice to me. I almost hated to admit it to myself, but I think I was falling for him. 

~~Well I hope you liked it! Now that you've read it, please review. Thanx to everyone who has already reviewed! You guys are so sweet!~~


	3. Talking Again

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Thanx for all the reviews I've gotten thus far!!

I woke up early on Wednesday morning and just lied in bed for a while, thinking. I had a lot to think about. Not only was it my first day of teaching, I also had to teach with James. This was going to be hard because I was very confused about my feelings for him. I was also confused about my friends. Gwen and Eden still were not speaking to me. Gwen thought I was wrong for telling Eden about Gwen's feelings for Sirius and Eden thought Gwen and I were just trying to make trouble. Suddenly the drapes to my bed were pulled open, revealing bright light and Gwen looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Lily can you come to breakfast with me, I really need to talk to you," Gwen asked looking sad.

"Of course, just let me change."

I changed, fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth while Gwen waited silently. When Gwen and I finished, we slowly made our way down to the great hall for breakfast. I was surprised to see it almost completely empty, I had never been down to breakfast this early before. We sat down by each other and grabbed some food. I got a rather large stack of pancakes. If I had to be up so early, I might as well enjoy it.

"Lily, listen, I'm really sorry for getting mad at you. I felt like you had betrayed me by telling Eden—well you know," Gwen looked off depressed, as though thinking about Sirius and Eden still hurt her, "Now that I've had some time to think about it, I've realized that you simply wanted to help me to be happy. Anyways I'm really sorry," Gwen said apologetically. I felt so happy, I thought I would burst. I was so happy to have at least one of my best friends back. I had missed telling her everything. We talked nonstop until they were interrupted by the Marauders and Eden. We talked about my new 'job.' We talked about my feelings for James, which Gwen insisted she knew all along. We talked about just how much Gwen had liked Sirius. We talked about how much it all hurt Gwen. We only stopped talking when the Marauders and Eden interrupted us. 

"Hey guys," James said looking like he was still asleep. As a matter of fact, all four of the Marauders looked like they had been up all night. Remus looked like he had not slept in days. Now that I thought about it, I had not seen any of them since she had left James in the library last night. Leave it to James to hardly get any sleep the night before he was supposed to teach our first class.

"So Lily, James, are the two really teaching, or is it just an excuse to spend time alone together, uninterrupted?" Sirius said with a smile on his face. Before James could hit Sirius, the owls arrived. I did not get anything. The rest of the day went by uneventfully, with Eden refusing to meet my gaze.

After their transfiguration class, James and I stayed behind waiting around for the class to get there. I started magically putting notes on the board. James checked to make sure they had enough pencils. After about five minutes of waiting, our class of nervous looking first years got there. James more or less took charge, which I thought was a good thing because I always got a bit nervous speaking in front of groups.

"Would everybody please sit down and start copying notes. I'm James Potter and this is Lily Evans," he said gesturing towards me, "and we're going to be teaching you for the remainder of the year." I noticed that several of the first year girls would giggle every time James would open his mouth. James was yet to notice this fact. "We're both seventh years and head boy and girl." James had just noticed that all the girls in the room were giggling at him. James for some odd reason could not fathom what he had done that was so funny. I decided it would be a good time to take over.

"You can call us Lily and James. We're both looking forward to teaching you this year. Now if you would please—" I was cut off by the door slamming open. Sirius came running in, looked around wildly, and noticing, we were actually there, ran out again.

"Ok then, as I was saying please copy down the notes and we will proceed with our first lesson," I said then turned around to talk, quietly, to James.

"I guess he wanted to see if we were teaching or not," James said with a laugh.

"To bad McGonagall wasn't here. He would've gotten detention." I said laughing. I turned around to notice that most of the class had finished copying the notes. 

"Now if everyone would please put down their quills, we will show you what we will be doing today," James said, causing all of the girls to giggle. All of the students put down their quills and listened intently as James and I explained to them how to turn their pencils into sticks. Then, the students tried on their own. The rest of the class went by quite quickly, only two of the students managed to make any difference in their pencils. Before I knew it, we were giving out homework assignments and dismissing the class.

"Well, that was a good first class," James said sarcastically, "Seriously though; do I have something on my face or something?" James said looking rather perturbed. I could not help, but laugh at this. He looked so cute when he was flustered. 

"No, they just so happen to think you're cute," I said, watching James turn red.

"S-so anyway," he stuttered, "I gotta get going; the first quidditch practice is today. See you later." James said running off and looking embarrassed. 

I watched James leaving, laughing. He was so cute when he was flustered. Wait did I just think that? I was really starting to freak myself out. I left the room on my way to the library. I had a charm's essay due tomorrow. I was yet to start it. As I was walking down the hall, I looked out the window to see the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing. I felt a pang of sadness as I saw Eden and remembered our fight. Eden still was not speaking to me. I pushed back my feelings and continued my walk to the library. I looked around for a place to sit and saw Remus. 

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked as Remus looked up at me.

"Yeah, of course," Remus said with a smile

"Not surrounded by your usual posse?"

"No, not really. James and Sirius are practicing quidditch and Peter mumbled something about talking to someone. He wouldn't tell me who. And you where are your friends?" he asked with a smile.

"Eden's practicing quidditch—she's the new team beater and I don't really know where Gwen is at. It doesn't really matter where Eden is anyway, she's not really speaking with me right now," I said sadly. I hated fighting with people.

"Yeah, I knew about the fight, I think it was good of you to try and help your friends."

"You're obviously the only one who thinks so. Well, according to James, they appreciate it too, they just won't admit it."

"You and he have been talking a lot more than you used to." I blushed at this remark.

"Well, maybe. Anyway, have you done any of your charms essay yet?"

Remus and I sat in the library for the next couple of hours, working on their essay. We did not finish until well after dinner time. When we finished they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When we got there I was surprised to see Gwen looking happier than she had in days.

"Hey, you look happy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, gosh Lily it's SO GREAT!!" Gwen squealed happily. "Today a sixth year Ravenclaw asked me out! He's so cute!" I felt happy for Gwen, Gwen had wanted a boyfriend for a long time. I, personally, did not see the point of it. Guys just end up breaking your heart anyway. 

Gwen and I sat around for a long time, talking about Gwen's new love interest. We talked right until the house quidditch team came into the common room. James sure looked good all sweaty in quidditch robes—red and gold were definitely his colors.

"Hey Lils, can I talk to you alone for a second?" James asked. I was not sure if I could trust myself to speak in full sentences.

"Um, sure, what about?" I questioned.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were feeling better. You seemed pretty down these past few days." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well that's good to know," he said looking happy that I was happy.

We talked for a bit longer. Just small talk. Then, I went upstairs to my room after promising James I would be at the quidditch match two Saturdays from now. I went to bed once again confused. I could not, for the life of me, figure out my feelings for James. He was being so… great. Such a great friend, or maybe more? 

~~Well there's chapter three guys!! Hope you liked it! Now please go review!!~~ 


	4. The Question

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Here's the chapter… Hope y'all like it! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to review. Please RR!!

"So when am I going to get to meet Mr. Perfect?" I asked Gwen teasingly. The two of us were on our way down to breakfast.

"You guys can meet him this afternoon in the library," Gwen said blushing. We entered the great hall. I noticed that all the Marauders including Eden were already there. 

"So, what are you guys doing here so early?" I had never in her life seen Eden or any of the Marauders, for that matter, up before… they had to be. 

"Oh you'll see," Sirius said with a wink. It was obvious that they were going to be playing one of their infamous Marauders' pranks. I was scared to see what they had come up with now.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked with a laugh.

"I highly doubt it," said Sirius. Just then, a loud noise rang out. I looked up to see that every time one of the Slytherins tried to sit down and eat, the food would explode. Some of the food exploded in people's faces. Malfoy got an eyeful of scrambled eggs. The best of them all was Snape. His food did not explode when he picked it up. Instead, it exploded in his mouth causing him boils all over his face, lips, and mouth. Everyone in the hall was laughing, except the teachers who were trying to calm things down. 

"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, I'd like to see the four of you in my office immediately!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. 

I noticed the Marauders were not in our first class. Apparently, they were getting a stern talking to by McGonagall. I did not see the Marauders until our second class. They slipped in a half hour late, hoping that the teachers would not notice they were late. They, fortunately, were lucky and Professor Branstone just kept talking. I doubted whether an earth quake would shut him up. 

After class James walked up to me as everyone was leaving the room.

"Hey, surprised you're not in detention," I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I will be tomorrow night and the next and… the next," James said looking disappointed that he was caught.

"I wonder how you ever got to be head boy with so many detentions."

"It's my irresistible charm," James said with a smirk.

"Irresistible to some, not all," I said cockily.

"Ohhh major diss!" Sirius said coming up behind them with Eden. Eden kind of hung back as though she really did not want to talk to me yet. 

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I could not wait to meet Gwen's new boyfriend that evening. I had been wondering about him all day. Just before dinner Gwen walked up to me.

"Hey, we're all gonna meet outside instead of in the library. We don't really wanna get kicked out of the library for talking to loudly," Gwen said knowingly.

That night around seven, James, Sirius, Remus, and I made our way out to the great lake. We quickly spotted Gwen on the bank of the lake with a boy I did not recognize. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a nice body.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gwen said as they all settled down on the ground under a large tree. "This is Daniel." Daniel smiled and waved. "Daniel this is Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus." Daniel started to say something, but he was quickly cut off by Sirius.

"So Ferdinand, is it? Have you ever been in any sort of legal trouble? Ever have a run in with—what is it muggles call them? The palice?" Daniel looked bewildered.

"Ever get detention? Huh? How are your grades? We expect the top for our Gwenny!" James said accusingly.

"Ya wanna know what pain feels like? Hurt our little Gwenny-poo and you'll wish you were dead!" Sirius said dead serious. 

"Or even soul-less? We'll get you in Azkaban before you have a chance to owl your parents if you so much as look at us the wrong way." James said, "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Daniel was now laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Gwen was so red her head could have passed off as an apple.

"Not a word of this to anyone. No one. If word gets around that we're threatening students again we'll get atleast a week of detention! Not a word!" Sirius finished and as one he and James stood up and walked off.

"Ok then, that was awkward," Remus said with a laugh. 

"Very," I said with a smile, "Don't pay any attention to them, they weren't hugged enough as children."

"Hey don't you go around spreading rumors about my mummy!" Sirius screamed as he tackled me. He and James had apparently come back. This caused us all to laugh. The six of us sat around a bit longer talking and laughing. Before long all the guys realized that they shared a common love of quidditch. Gwen and I started talking.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Well, I haven't talked to him much, but he seems great. Besides, anyone who doesn't run away when James and Sirius are harassing him is great in my book," I said with a smile. Gwen looked relieved. 

Later that night, the common room was empty except for James and I. We were sitting near each other, on the floor, in front of the fire and talking. The topics eventually went from light hearted to personal.

"So how are things going with your parents?" James asked casually.

"Alright, I guess. My dad and his girlfriend are getting married, I'm not very happy about it," I said with a sigh.

"When?"

"Over the Christmas holidays," I said looking depressed.

"So your gonna go?" 

"I don't really have a choice—I wish I had someone to go with," I had no idea where that came from.

"Doyouwanttogowithme?" questioned James, all in one breath, without any pauses. I had no clue what he had said.

"Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"Would you like to go with me?" James asked, nervously.

"That sounds fun," I said with a smile. Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that he was only inches from my face. We both, almost instinctively, leaned in closer. Soon, we were kissing. I felt like I would burst from happiness. I felt so safe and comfortable with him. 

~~Well, there's the chapter! Hope you liked it, now go review!~~


	5. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: This is chapter 5 of my story… I hope you like it… I fixed the whole first person/third person problem… Sorry about all the confusion… Sorry it took so long to update!

I woke up on the Saturday of the first quidditch match. I had promised James, long ago, that I would be in the stands cheering for him and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. The day after the kiss, James and I had a long talk. We decided that we wanted to get to know each other a little better before we started dating. It had been just under two weeks since the kiss. We have been spending all of our free time together, just as friends. Everyone seems to think we are dating. They just keep asking and asking. 

Tomorrow is my birthday. I doubt anyone will remember though except maybe Eden and Gwen. It does not matter if Eden remembers though because she is still mad at me. 

I rolled out of bed slowly. Gwen and Eden were already gone. Eden was the new beater on the house team. She must have gotten up early to eat breakfast with the team or maybe to just get in some extra snogging time with Sirius. Gwen was probably spending extra time with her new boyfriend Daniel. Gwen, Daniel, Remus, Peter, and I were all supposed to sit together at the game today.

I walked into the great hall to find the entire team there nauseously staring at food. That is, the whole team except James and Sirius. They were eating as though there were nothing wrong.

"Hey Evans! I saved you a seat!" James called out to me when I looked around for a place to sit. For some odd reason ever since he and I had started hanging out, he had been calling me Evans. So had Sirius. 

"Thanks! You've got some food on your chin," I told Sirius as I sat down. 

"I was saving it for when the game got boring," Sirius said grinning.

I got to the quidditch pitch with Gwen. We sat down with Daniel, Remus, and Peter. I was in between Remus and Gwen. 

"So, Lily, you don't understand quidditch at all do you?" Remus asked with a sly smile.

"No, I don't. How did you know?" I could not figure out how he knew that I did not understand quidditch. I had always covered up so well.

"Because you're not a fan," Remus answered back. He then began to explain things to me. Now that I finally understood, I really liked it. I got really into the game. Screaming and cheering with the rest of my friends. Sirius and James were right, Eden was a terrific beater. Just as good as any of the guys. About an hour into the game, James caught the snitch. Gryffindor won! 

After the game everyone was in the common room celebrating. The party went on well into the night. James and I were sitting alone in the corner talking. Every once in a while, someone would walk up and congratulate him.

"So, James, you're a good captain and seeker. James Potter, quidditch extraordinaire. Are you planning on going pro after we graduate?" I asked.

"There was a scout there today. He talked to me right after the game, but I'm not really interested in playing quidditch after school ends. I love it, but it comes too easily to me for me to be entertained by it forever," James answered. I was surprised to get such a mature answer out of him.

"Well, then, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"You mean other than grow old with you?" He asked making me blush, "I wanna be an auror. It's always been the only thing that I wanted to do. That's the only reason I even worry about doing well in school."

"You're bloody joking! That's what I've always wanted to do too! I doubt it'll ever happen though. You have to be the best of the best to make it, but it's still the only thing I want."

"Of course you'll make it! You can obviously do anything you want to, you're brilliant," James said. He could be so sweet and well, perfect.

"Well, you'll make it too! Your more natural at being perfect than anyone I've ever met!"

"Hey, I though we agreed, I'm not perfect. Just amazing," He said causing me to collapse in a pile of giggles.

"So are you still coming to my dad's wedding with me? It's over break. You could stay all of break if you want to."

"Actually, I asked my mom and she said I could stay for Christmas. I you'll have me, that is. She just made me promise that you and I would go for the Potter annual New Year's party," he said rolling his eyes.

"Of course I'll have you! And I'd love to meet your family!" I was so excited. Too bad, it was like two months away. 

James and I talked for a little bit longer. We talked until Eden came up to us, crying. 

"Hey Lily. I'm really sorry about being mad at you, you were right," Eden said crying. I was freaked out. Eden never cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry too! What's wrong?" I was very worried.

"Oh nothing. Sirius just broke up with me," saying this caused her to cry harder. She sat down on the side of me and put her head on my lap.

"What happened, you two seemed so happy together?" 

"He told me he had feelings for someone else!" Eden sobbed. We both looked at James, accusingly.

"What, it's not like he has feelings for me!" James said, perturbed.

"No, but you would be the first to know if he had feelings for someone," I accused. I could be very protective of my friends.

"Look, I really sorry he broke up with you Eden. I had no clue that he would and I have no idea why he broke up with you," James said, walking off. 

Eden continued to sob into my lap for atleast another hour. The common room was empty. She told me she needed to get some sleep and then headed up to our dorm room. It was pretty late. I sat there for a while thinking. I was wondering why James got mad. He never got mad at me.

"Hey, you look confused," James said, startling me. I turned to face him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on anyone in the dark?" I asked him, avoiding the obvious topic.

"I'm sorry snapping at you earlier," James apologized. He sat down next to me on the floor in front of the fire.

"Don't worry about it, it's already forgotten," I said smiling at him. He smiled back. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his strong arms around me. We eventually drifted off to sleep.

~~Sorry so short. I didn't have much time and I needa go to sleep. Please, please, please go review it!~~


	6. Quidditch, Certain People, and Birthdays

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Thanx for the reviews… Hope you like this chapter…

I woke up on the morning of October 4th on the floor with someone's arms around me. It took a while for everything to come back to me. It was my birthday, I was on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, and the arms belonged to James, my "friend." I looked out the window. It was still dark out, which meant that no one had seen up on the floor, together. 

"Eh-um," I looked up. No such luck. It was Sirius with a camera along with the rest of Gryffindor house. "Look how cute," Sirius said taking a picture of us. James still was not awake. Damn him and his hard sleeping. Besides, what was Sirius doing up before dawn. My face was quickly turning red. I flicked James in the ear, hoping to wake him up. No such luck. Remus walked over and gave James a shake. He woke up, startled. 

"So, you guys aren't dating yet, right?" Sirius said smugly.

"Shut the bloody heck up and leave us alone," James bit back, sitting up. He obviously was not a morning person.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Gwen squealed. James and I looked at each other and left for breakfast without another word to our friends.

"So, Lily," James started, "Sorry about that, I don't know what happened," He obviously did not remember my birthday. 

"It's ok, just as much my fault as yours. We've got to blackmail Sirius for those pictures."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," James replied. 

Sirius, Remus, Peter (though one had to look to notice him), Gwen, and Eden walked in. They all sat down. Sirius started inhaling food. One would have thought he had not eaten in days. 

"So, Sirius, give me the pictures or certain people will find out about certain things that could hurt certain other people," James threatened.

"I thought you didn't know anything about that?" Eden questioned, huffily.

"I'm confused," Sirius said through a mouth full of eggs.

"The pictures!" James shouted at him.

"What pictures?" Sirius questioned.

"What other pictures would I be talking about!?" James shouted in response.

"Oh, those pictures. You wanted them? I'm sorry, I sent Little Bird Green off with them just before I came down to breakfast," Sirius answered. James gave Sirius a death glance. Little Bird Green was his owl. When Sirius got him in our first year, he thought it would be a funny name. 

"Moony, I thought you promised me that you wouldn't let certain people do anything that certain other people wouldn't want certain people to do," James said looking at Remus. I will never get their dumb nicknames.

"Would certain people stop that before certain people get their certain body part shoved in a certain plate of food," Sirius said eyeing James head and plate of food.

"I was sleeping," Remus responded.

"Or were you?" Sirius, of all people, asked.

"Or were you?" James asked Sirius.

"I seriously doubt that Sirius, who I might add took the pictures, was asleep," I snapped. I had every right to, my five best friends and my almost boyfriend had forgotten my birthday! I then stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall.

I was not quite sure where I meant to go, I was just walking around trying not to cry. Everyone had forgotten my seventeenth birthday. I was not asking for much, just a 'Happy Birthday.' I eventually ended up in my dorm room where I had presents that all of my family had sent me. I had gifts from my dad and his girlfriend, mom, Oliver, and even Petunia sent me a card. Sure, it said, "I hope this is your last birthday, die soon," but at least she remembered. That was more than I could say for my friends. 

I left my dorm room with a book and set out to sit under the tree by the lake. When I got outside, I picked a nice shady spot, sat down, and read. It was a great seat; I could see the Gryffindor quidditch team practicing from where I was sitting. I, of course, did not want to see them. I was mad a Sirius, Eden, and James. I know Eden and Sirius were going through a rough patch, but they could at least try to remember me. I sat there, reading and thinking until it was dark. Then, I got up and made my way back to inside to Gryffindor house, planning of ways to make my friends feel guilty. I told the Fat Lady my password and the painting opened—

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY," screamed out the entire Gryffindor house. I was so happy, I wanted to cry, and I did. Before I knew it, I had tears streaming down my face. Soon, James walked up and put his arms around me and the rest of my friends walked up and wished me happy birthdays. We ate cake and I opened presents. The day was soon turning into the best day of my life. Little did I know, the most amazing thing of all would happen. The party went on well into the night, it was almost midnight before everyone went to bed, leaving James and I in the common room alone, again.

"Happy birthday, Lily," James said kissing me softly. I pulled away from the kiss.

"That was the greatest gift ever!" I said, tears rushing to my eyes, "whose idea was it?"

"The surprise was my idea, but it's no big deal."

"Thank you so much, it's a really big deal," I said sincerely. 

"You haven't even opened my gift yet," he said slipping me a small box.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well, little miss genius, open it," James said smiling. I slowly tore off the wrapping paper to find a gorgeous necklace. It was silver with a silver pendant hanging from it. In the middle of the pendant was a deep green stone. It was beautiful.

"Oh, James thank you so much," I said crying again, "It's the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me."

"I hoped you'd like it," He said pulling me into a kiss, "Lily, do you think we know each other well enough yet?" 

"Well enough for what?" 

"Well, you said you wanted to date me, but wanted to wait until we knew each other," James replied softly.

"Oh, James, I can't."

"Why not? I-I love you," James said upset.

"I don't believe in love," I responded back.

"How can you not believe in love? I know that deep down you love me too."

"Love never lasts; people in 'love' just end up hating each other."

"Not everyone ends up like your parents, I think you're just afraid of getting hurt," He said, looking very upset. 

"Yeah, you're right, I am," I answered, truthfully. I had never thought of it that way before.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you," James answered. I pulled him into a long kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He questioned cautiously.

"Yes, I love you, too,"

~~ I hope you liked it, that is, if anyone other than the fifteen or so people who reviewed are reading it. So show me if you're reading it and go review~~


	7. The Other Breakup

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! This is the next chapter! I hope you like it!!

I woke up about a week after James and I started dating. I loved him more than ever. We spent all of our free time together. I rolled out of bed and got dress, spending extra time to fix my hair, until it was cascading down my back in long red layers. I went downstairs to find James waiting for me. 

"Hey, beautiful," He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great."

"I'm sure you had wonderful dreams filled with me, without a shirt on," James said smugly. 

"Actually, I think it was Sirius," I teased. We still had not found out who it was that Sirius liked.

"I'm wounded!" James said teasingly, as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We got to the Great Hall to find all of our friends there already. Sirius was teasing Gwen; Eden was staring at Sirius, longingly, and Remus explaining a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment to Peter. When we walked in, they all looked up.

"Oh look, it's the happy couple," Sirius teased.

"Aren't they so cute?" Gwen chimed in. Before James or I could tell them to shut up, the owls arrived with the mail. I got three letters, one from Oliver, one from mum, and one from dad.

Lily,

Hey sweetie, it's ok with me if you want to have a friend over for Christmas. It's also alright if you want to go over for New Years. I hope you spend at least some of Christmas here, instead of all of it with your dad. 

Love you,

Mummy

Lily, 

It's ok with me if you want a guest to come for the wedding. I hope you plan on spending Christmas here though, Beth really wants to get to know you.

Love you,

Dad and Beth

Shorty,

So there's a guy? I'm going to torture him. If he's reading this: Be afraid, very afraid!

Love ya,

Oliver

"Afraid?" James questioned.

"He's just kidding," I answered, James did not look convinced.

"Compared to me, he should be a lightweight!" Sirius announced.

"Yeah, you're bloody scary!" James said sarcastically.

"We've got to go," I announced.

"To make-out?" Sirius asked.

"No, to talk to McGonagall about the Halloween feast; we have to plan it," James responded.

"I you guys want time alone together, just tell us," Sirius said.

James and I were on our way to McGonagall's office, right before our first class. As head boy and girl, we were responsible for planning the Halloween feast, less than a month away. 

"So what do you want to do this year?" James questioned.

"You know, the same as normal. I guess," I responded.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, darling-dear, we've got to be different! Ahead of the game! The students have to remember us! We need to go down in history as the best feast-planners in history!" James said, excited. 

"Or not."

"Lily, no drive, huh? How you ever got to be head girl with that attitude, I have no idea."

"Can't we just do something simple?" I questioned.

"Simple!?" James responded, looking like he had been stabbed. That was as far as we got, because just then, we walked into McGonagall's office. 

"So, Evans, Potter, what are your plans?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"I don't really know, something simple and fun—" I started.  
"Simple and fun!?!" James asked looking wounded, "Lily, did we not just discuss this!"

"Maybe bobbing for apples and—" I started again.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James started, "You need to have some real fun."

"What do you plan to do, Potter?" McGonagall questioned, again.

"Skeletons to serve food, corpses everywhere, bats flying overhead, and fake blood everywhere!" James responded, much too enthusiastically.

"If that's what you two want, I expect you to be completely in charge—" McGonagall started.

"Please, Professor, can we get together a committee on the Friday of Halloween to help us?" James requested.

"As you wish. Dismissed," McGonagall responded. We both thanked her and were on our way. 

"Blood? Corpses? Bats? Skeletons?" I screamed and asked at the same time.

"Won't it be grand," James said, just before we took our seats in our first class. It did not sound grand to me. It sounded downright morbid. 

The rest of the day went by well. That is, until we were in the Great Hall for supper.

"Lily, what's this I hear about you not liking Halloween?" Sirius demanded, he and James walking up to me. James sat down on the side of me and Sirius started inhaling food.

"I never said I didn't like it—"

"Pish-posh! You didn't like any of our ideas!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Your ideas?" I questioned James.

"Well, it, he—"

"Of course they were my ideas," started Sirius, "I mean our little James is a bit bright, but he's not the brightest pumpkin in the patch is he? He couldn't come up with something this brilliant!"

"So, you're the brightest pumpkin in the patch?" I asked Sirius.

"'Course I am!" Sirius responded, smugly.

"Hey!" James shouted.

"Nevermind you," Sirius said, waving James off.

"I don't think all your ideas are possible—" I started.

"You know, Lily, if this relationship is going to work," He said gesturing between James and I, "You're going to have to learn to trust me." And with that, he took a last sip of pumpkin juice and walked off.

"What was that all about?" I questioned James.

"I have no earthly clue," James responded, flabbergasted.

Later that night, after quidditch, James and I were sitting in the common room. Gwen came rushing up to us.

"Oh my gosh Lily," Gwen said, hysterically, "Daniel just broke up with me!"

"What happened? You seemed so happy together!" I stated.

"He said that I had feelings for someone else and that it wasn't fair of me to string him along when I didn't really want to be with him," Gwen said between sobs. Eden walked up and put her arms around Gwen.

"I know, guys can be such jerks," Eden said, shooting a look at James.

"What? I didn't even do anything!" James said, looking confused.

"I know, but Sirius isn't here for me to glare at and you're the next best thing. Besides, all you guys are the same!" Eden said, still hugging Gwen.

"Well, gee, thanks," James shot back. Eden and Gwen went up to the common room, Eden shooting one last angry glare at James.

"Does she do that on the quidditch field?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's better than when she and Sirius were dating. They would just start snogging in mid-air, completely ignoring the bludgers. I was bruised for weeks." James responded, perfectly serious.

"Oh poor baby!" I teased, "Am I the only one that finds it weird that within two weeks, Sirius broke up with his girlfriend, claiming he had feelings for someone else, and Gwen's boyfriend broke up with her claiming she had feelings for someone else?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," James responded.

"Well, I better go up to my dorm and try to cheer up Gwen," I said, getting up.

"Goodnight, love you," James said getting up and giving me a kiss. That never got old.

"Love you, too," I said walking to my room.

~~Well, that's it! Now, please, please, please go review!~~ 


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: This is chapter #8… Thanx for all the reviews! Please RR!!!

It took Eden and I hours to get Gwen to stop crying. In other words, I hardly got any sleep. I slowly rolled out of bed the next morning, still half-asleep and yawning. I dragged my way down to the common room to find none other than James, annoyed with me for being so late. He was pretending not to be annoyed, but I know he was. 

"Well, well look who finally dragged herself out of bed," James stated as we made our way towards the Great Hall. I glared at him.

"I'll try to do better next time, mummy," I shot back, sarcastically.

"To bad you didn't take the time to find the right side of the bed to roll out of," James responded.

"Yeah, sucks for you," I answered. As we sat down, I heard Sirius trying to cheer up Gwen.

"Want me to perform 'Crucio' on him?" Sirius questioned Gwen, regarding Daniel.

"No, Sirius, that would put you in jail," Gwen responded, sighing.

"Or would it?" Sirius questioned.

"Mate, I think it would," James said jumping into the conversation.

"To bad you wizards don't know what coffee is," I said looking around the table, annoyed.

"Coffee? _You_ wizards?" James questioned, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Lils, James, when's our first Hogsmeade?" Remus asked, breaking into our conversation.

"This weekend," James and I answered at the same time.

"Hey guys, wanna be on our Halloween feast committee?" James asked Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gwen, and Eden. They all agreed.

"Do you expect us to do _any_ work?" I asked, turning to James. 

"Seriously, left side, Lily, left side of the bed," James answered.

The rest of the day went by well. That is, until it was time for James and I to teach our transfiguration class. 

"Hey everyone, put away your wands. Today we're having a pop quiz," I said, as soon as the class walked in causing groans to erupt from our class.

"Lily, do you really think it's a good idea to take out your bad mood on them?" James questioned me.

"Who says it's 'cause I'm in a bad mood?" I questioned.

"Well, we didn't discuss this," James answered back, cautiously.

"Well, I think it's time for them to show if they actually listen in class," I said shouting at James. 

"Hey, Lils, no reason to get all huffy," James said, too calmly.

"I'm not huffy!" I screamed. I was yet to notice the entire class watching me. I then looked up, my face slowly turning red.

"You seem like it to me," James said, in his calm way.

"Whatever, leave me alone," I screamed at him.

"You know, you've been moody to me all day. Sorry you had a bad night, but you shouldn't take it out on me," He said so calmly, I wanted to slap him.

"Well, if you think you can teach alone, then why don't you just do that," I screamed, storming out the room.

After that, I just kind of walked around school, aimlessly, for a while. Eventually, I ended up back in the common room. Then, though I'm not quite sure how, I ended up in my dorm room. I was watching the Gryffindor quidditch team practice. Then, seeing James out the window, I just started to cry. I am not sure how long I cried for, just that when Eden came to get me for supper, I was fast asleep.

"Lily, what's wrong you look horrible!" Eden exclaimed when I woke up.

"Nothing, just, nothing," I responded. How do you explain that you feel like an idiot for blowing up at you boyfriend just because you were in a bad mood? 

"Ok, well, it's time to eat supper," Eden said, turning to walk out.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said to her back as she walked away. I knew I could not go though. I could not bare to face James or our class, who would surely be eating. I knew I was done crying though.

Since I could hold all my emotions in, I walked downstairs and started on my homework in front of the fire. It was completely empty, with everyone at supper. I was about halfway done, when people started to come back in. 

"I thought you might want your quizzes to grade," James said, chucking a stack of parchment at me.

"James, no, wait, I need to talk to you," I said, trying not to cry.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" James asked, coldly.

"James, please don't be this way," I pleaded with him.

"Whatever," He said, leaving the room.

After he left, I cried another couple of hours. What had happened? It had seemed like just a little fight. I felt like such an idiot.

"You ok Lils?" Remus asked, he and Sirius sitting down next to me.

"Not really," I said between sobs.

"What happened?" Remus asked, handing me a tissue.

"Nothing, I'm just such an idiot," I said.

"Honestly, the other day, when I said I was the smartest pumpkin in the patch," Sirius began, "I was lying, you are." He finished, causing me to laugh.

"Gee, thanks," I thanked him.

"Don't tell anyone though, I don't want to ruin my rep," Sirius said.

"Yeah, you're well known for being brilliant," Remus said, sarcastically.

"Aren't I though?" Sirius said, smugly.

"Ok, then. So, Lily, you gonna be ok?" Remus asked me, ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah, but I think James is mad at me," I said, sadly.

"He's just moody," Sirius said. Just then, a few first years looked over at me, wonderingly.

"Hey! Haven't you ever seen someone crying before? Get out!" Sirius screamed at them.

"Thanks, they might be a little mad at me as well," I stated.

"Oh don't worry," Sirius started, "By the time I'm done with them, they'll be begging for Professor Lily," Sirius said walking of towards the group.

"He helps in his own screwed up way, doesn't he?" I asked Remus.

"Yeah, he's an interesting character, loyal as a dog," Remus said with a laugh. "Are you ok though?" He asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, if James forgives me," I said.

"Don't worry he will, he loves you," Remus said. "Just look and him and I'm sure he'll melt."

"I hope so," I said, worried.

"Just tell him what's wrong, and he'll understand. He can be quite understanding, albeit stubborn. Not to mention, loyal as a horse," Remus said, giving me a hug and walking off.

I sat there for a while, pretending to read my homework. Eventually, I heard Sirius saying something in hushed tones, causing all the first years to run off, screaming. He turned around and winked at me, causing me to laugh. A little while later, James walked up to me.

"Hey, I noticed you didn't eat," James said, startling me, "I nicked some food from the house elves for you." James said, handing me some cookies.

"Always being protective of me, huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well, I should be," James said.

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter! My favorite!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," James said causing me to cry.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, bending down and hugging me.

"You're just so great and perfect and I'm so-so such an idiot," I sobbed.

"Hey, the cookies were supposed to cheer you up," He said, hugging me tightly.

"They did."

"It doesn't look like it," He said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, I was being so mean and you-you didn't do anything. You were just being your perfect-boyfriend self," I sobbed.

"I'm not a perfect boyfriend," He said, tightening his grip on me.

"Yes you are and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Yeah, I am kind of perfect," He joked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," He answered, in that calm way.

"Do you still love me?"

"Unconditionally," He answered. We sat there for a long time, hugging each other, before anyone spoke.

"So, are you going to be ok teaching without me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Why would I be teaching without you?" 

"Because all our students hate me now," I said, sadly.

"Well, according to Sirius, they hate him much, much more," James argued. "And besides, none of the girls would learn anything from me," James joked, causing me to laugh.

We just lied there for a while and eventually fell asleep, still holding on to each other.

~~Well, there it is, hope you like it. Sorry if it's kinda corny… Now please RR, give me some feedback, good or bad…~~


	9. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… not making a profit… blah, blah, blah…

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like this chapter…

I woke up really early on the morning of our first Hogsmeade trip. In my own dorm room, thank you very much. Alone, in my own bed, for that matter. The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. I begged the class to forgive me and let them tear up their quizzes. Sirius and Gwen were still hanging around together just enough to annoy Eden. Eden had been walking around in a daze for a couple of days. Remus had been absent for about two or three days. Peter was, well, gosh knows where. James was still perfect. However, I am not quite sure how perfect he will be after today.

As head boy and girl, the two of us had to completely organize this trip. We also have to make sure everyone is accounted for and where they are supposed to be. It was going to be one crazy day. 

I jumped out of bed, nervous about the day that lay ahead of me. I woke up Gwen and Eden with a shake and got dressed, fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Before I knew it, I was running downstairs.

"Wow, Evans, where's the fire?" Sirius questioned, catching me around my stomach.

"No fire, just in a rush. Have you seen James?" I said in one breath.

"I'm right here," James said from behind me.

"Oh gee, that's nice, wouldn't have had the papers I needed without you," I muttered.

"I love you, too," James said sarcastically as he, Sirius, and I headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I love you," I added.

"I'm a side note?" James said, pretending to be shocked.

"You know, James, I'm surprised you didn't see it coming," Sirius started.

"See what coming?" James asked.

"Well, you should have known that she would crack under pressure," Sirius finished.

"I'm not cracking!" I argued as we all sat down.

"Oh really, then why are you not eating?" Sirius asked.

"Because, because," I stuttered.

"Not hungry? Classic cracking under pressure symptoms," Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius, look! It's pancakes!" James said.

"What? Pancakes? Where?" Sirius asked, looking around, wildly.

"At the Hufflepuff table! Go before their all gone!" James said. Sirius then ran to the Hufflepuff table and proceeded to push someone out of the way and start inhaling pancakes. He even went as far as to use someone else's fork and knife. He just grabbed it out of their hand.

"Thank you," I thank James, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, after all, I wouldn't want you to crack anymore," James said, playfully.

"Shuddup!" I said giving him a punch in the stomach.

"I'm wounded," James whined.

"What are you two lovebirds doing here so early?" Eden questioned as she and Gwen walked in and sat down.

"We had to get up early to start making sure things for the trip are in order," I answered.

"Wow, James, so how does it feel to see cracked in the center Lily?" Eden asked James.

"I am not cracked in the center!" I screamed.

"No, Lily-dear, you're not," Gwen began. She then turned and whispered to James and Eden: "You never want to get on the bad side of someone who's already crazy."

"I'm not crazy or cracked up in the center!" I argued.

"Of course you aren't, Evans," Sirius said with a wink as he sat down.

"Done with your pancakes?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, they were great," Sirius said, patting his stomach. Eden got visibly tense at the sight of Sirius.

"Did anyone else get some?" I questioned him, trying to shift the topic.

"There were other people there?" Sirius asked, looking around, confused.

"No, mate," James started, "The entire world revolves around you and those pancakes were only for you to eat."

"Thank goodness, for a second there, I was starting to think you other people mattered," Sirius said, noticeably relieved. Everyone started to laugh at this comment, except of course Sirius. He could not even fathom what about this was so funny.

"Well, James and I have got to go start getting things ready," I said pulling James up from the table by the sleeve.

James and I worked, for what seemed like forever. We lined people up, we checked their names off the list, we put people back in lines because they couldn't seem to stay in their lines, we got them all into Hogsmeade, we counted them again, we agreed on a place and time to meet up, and we were all off.

"So, where do you want to go first?" James asked looking down at me. I am not quite sure how, but we had managed to get time alone, without our friends. While I love them all to death, I still wanted time alone with my boyfriend when we were not working on our head boy/girl duties.

"I don't know, maybe the café," I answered.

"Sounds fun," James said as we walked off, towards the café, "Do you like it there?" 

"Yeah, it reminds me of a café back in the muggle world that I used to go to with my family."

"Back when your parents were still together?" James asked as we made our way in the door.

"Yeah, good time, huh?" I asked with a laugh, "Hey, James, you know how you always say that your life isn't as perfect as it seems?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked as we sat down in a booth.

"Well, I did tell you about my family," I started.

"I see," James said smiling at me.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I was just wondering…" I trailed off as the server asked us what we wanted. We both ordered tea and cookies.

"Well, you see, it's not that I don't get along with my parents or anything. It's just, they want me to be someone I'm not. They think I should go for the professional quidditch thing, even though they know that it's not what I bloody want. It's more my dad than my mum. He thinks I have a natural talent and I shouldn't waste it. I think I should do what makes me happy. It's not a big deal though, it just kind of makes me feel like some sort of disappointment or something," James said with a sigh, he obviously did not like talking about the topic. 

"That sucks, but atleast they care at all," I said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, I should quit whining," He said with a smile. Our drinks got there and we started to sip the tea. We sat there making small talk until we finished at the café. Though I wanted to split the bill, he insisted on paying. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked James as we walked out of the café, into the cold.

"Actually, I'm really sorry, but I promised the guys I would meet them at Zonko's," James started, "You can come with me if you like."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I should probably go stock up on some stuff," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Ok, well, then, bye. I love you," James said, bending down to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you, too," I said, kissing him back. 

James and I did not see each other again until it was time to leave. We had to check to make sure that everyone was there. I did not say much to him. I was kind of hurt that he would rather spend time with his friends than me, but I did not want to seem like one of those possessive girlfriends, so I didn't say anything. 

"Lils, what's wrong, you've been awful quiet?" James asked concerned. He caught me on my way upstairs on my way to bed.

"Nothing, just tired or something," I lied.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about anything?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed," I answered.

"Ok, well, sleep well. I love you," James said, hugging me.

"Love you, too."

After I went to bed, I lied awake for quite some time. I felt hurt because James left me and stupid because I was hurt and wondering if I should say anything. I did not want to become one of those annoying girlfriends. I decided to just let it go. I was sure it did not mean anything and did not want to fight again.

~~Hey, there it is! Hope you liked! Quick question… is this funny, or should I change the category?... Tell me in your review! Speaking of reviews… GO REVIEW!!!~~


	10. Halloween

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: Thanx sooo much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!!

Today was the day I had been dreading for weeks. It was the Friday after our trip to Hogsmeade and the day before the Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. This day was otherwise known as Halloween. James and my "crew" consisted of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gwen, and Eden. We all got out of classes for the day to decorate the Great Hall for the feast. We had not had time yet to make any plans. It was going to be one horrible day.

"Wake up, Lily," Gwen said, quietly as she tickled me in the stomach.

"No, no, I don't want to get up," I said, yawning, "It's going to be a bad, bad day."

"No, it will not! Now get up! James is waiting for you to go to breakfast," Gwen said as she walked off to try to wake up Eden. 

"Fine!" I said, getting out of bed and getting ready. After about a half an hour, I was walking downstairs to the common room to meet James.

"Happy Halloween!" James screamed, giddily.

"What is up with you people and Halloween?" I asked.

"WHAT IS UP WITH _YOU PEOPLE_ AND_HALLOWEEN_!" Sirius screamed, offended.

"Seriously, it's just some dumb holiday," I stated.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," James started. 

"No spirit, huh?" Sirius asked, "You know, James, eventually the looks will fade. Do you really want someone so boring?"

"I'm not boring!" I said, offended.

"No dear, of course you're not," James started, "You could just stand to—How do put this, Sirius?"

"Wake up and smell the dungbombs. Go for a fly on a thestral. Drink your butterbeer two at a time." Sirius answered.

"Precisely," James said.

"What do dungbombs and butterbeers have to do with any of this?" I asked, "And how on earth do you ride something you can't see?"

"That's the fun of it!" Sirius said, gleefully.

"Whatever, come on James lets go eat," I said, grabbing his shirtsleeve and walking off.

"So, Lily, what exactly do you have against Halloween?" James asked me as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Nothing, I just—" I started.

"Just don't like it?" He asked, cutting me off.

"No, I'm just worried our little decorating committee won't pull things off in time," I answered as we sat down and started to eat.

"Of course they will. I mean I know Sirius can have a little bit too much fun sometimes, but he always comes through and he'll especially come through if Gwen is here. Remus always does his fair share of the work and has never let anyone down in his life. Peter, well, we might not know he's even here. Eden, well, to be honest, I have a gut feeling that she's going to back out. Don't worry though, I promise that things will work out," James assured me.

"Well, if you're so sure, I guess I should trust you," I said.

"You've trusted me with things way more important and I've never let you down," He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds!" Sirius said, he and Gwen walking in. They totally broke up our almost kiss.

"Aren't they so cute?" Gwen asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I am aren't I," Sirius said causing everyone to look at him confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I heard the word cute and figured you must be talking about me because I am," Sirius said smugly.

"Ok then, anyway, when do we start setting up?" Gwen asked James and I.

"Right after breakfast," James answered.

"Hey James look! It's Little Boy Green with a letter for you!" Sirius said, happily as Little Boy Green flew in. Little Boy Green was in fact a large, female, brown owl.

"Oh crap, James, how did you get a howler?" Remus asked as he, Peter, and Eden sat down. 

"Oh gosh," I said, "Shouldn't you open it?"

"I don't wanna," James whined.

"Trust me, James, I want you to," Sirius said with a smile.

"JAMES XAVIER POTTER," came a shrill sounding voice that I assumed was James' mother's, "DIDN'T WE RAISE YOU BETTER THAN TO JUST GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH RANDOM GIRLS. THANK GOODNESS, SIRIUS INFORMED US SO WE COULD PUT A STOP TO THIS FOOLISHNESS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING HER!" His mother finished with a hiss then explosion. Everyone in the hall burst out laughing. James face was turning beet red and I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Well, James-darling, after much digging, I found the pictures and decided to send them to mummy dearest after all," Sirius said, laughing.

"Sirius, I'm giving you a three second head start," James told him.

"Head start for what?" Sirius asked.

"To run for your life!" James said. Sirius immediately put his food back on the plate.

"One," James counted. Sirius tripped trying to stand up from the bench. "Two," Sirius stood back up and took off running. "Three!" James screamed getting up and running towards the doors which Sirius was currently running out of.

"So, what do you think James is going to do to him?" Gwen asked.

"Not a clue, but I would not want to be Sirius right now," I answered, still staring at the doors, waiting for them to come back in.

"Should I go try and break it up?" Remus asked me.

"No," I answered. 

"Good, I really didn't want to. It's wise not to get in the way when those two are fighting," Remus said.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" Eden asked me.

"Sure," I said getting up and walking away from the group with her, "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm really sorry, but I can't help you guys today. It just hurts too much to see Sirius that happy with someone else so soon," Eden explained.

"It's ok, I guess I should have known it would be hard on you," I said as we walked back to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys," James said, walking back in, alone.

"Where's Sirius?" Gwen asked.

"He'll be here in a second," James started.

"So, Potter, you and Evans are dating?" Snape asked, walking up with his group of other greasy people.

"I'm failing to see how it's any of your business," James answered defensively.

"Well," He started, looking around to make sure there were no teachers around, "I was just wondering how you could kiss such a filthy mudblood." 

Gwen and Eden let out gasps at Snape's comment. James stood up looking ready to kill Snape with his bare hands. Remus and Peter jumped up in an attempt to hold James back. I felt tears rushing to my eyes. 

"You have a death wish, Snivelly?" James asked Snape, taking out his wand. Remus and Peter, with great difficulty, to make James sit back down.

"Sit down Potter, or it'll be detention for you. Severus, if I catch you teasing Lily one more time, it'll be a month of detentions for you," McGonagall said walking up to us.

"But, Proffesor, he—" Eden started.

"I know exactly what happened. Now Severus, if you would so kindly join me for a walk to my office, that will be all," McGonagall said, taking Snape by the arm and walking off with him. 

"Lily," James, started, hugging me.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine," I said, pushing him back.

"He's such an idiot!" Gwen screamed.

"I can't believe that slime ball!" Eden screamed.

"Are you ok, Lily?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Guys, really, I'm fine," I insisted, noticing that Peter did not look half as upset as all of my other friends. In fact, he did not look upset at all.

"Hey, guys," Sirius said, sitting down suddenly.

"Black, that's not the agreement! Now stand up and turn around," James told him. James' arm was still around me.

"But, James, is that really necessary?" Sirius whined.

"Sirius!" James said.

"Fine! James-darling," Sirius said, standing up and turning around to reveal a pigtail poking out of his rear. We all burst out laughing.

"Now, what do you say?" James asked.

"Oink-oink," Sirius said, dully. Everyone laughed harder. Sirius hurried and sat down before anyone else could see him. This event went a long way towards cheering me up. Soon, the Great Hall was empty and it was time for us to start our work.

James and I were in one area, working on transfiguring things into fake skeletons and bats and then bewitching the skeletons to serve food and the bats to hover overhead. Sirius and Gwen in another area, discussing the menu with the house elves. Remus and Peter were walking around setting things up including an apple-bobbing table.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," James said, regretfully.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him.

"What happened this morning with that slime ball," James said.

"It's not your fault," I insisted.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't," I assured him.

"If you wouldn't be dating me, he wouldn't have said anything at all," James insisted.

"And if I weren't dating you, I wouldn't be in love right now with the most awesome guy ever," I said, pulling him down and kissing him.

"Hey, guys, are you going to get any work done today or just kiss?" Sirius screamed from across the hall.

"Just kiss," James, screamed back.

"Oh, well, in that case," Sirius, said, tackling Gwen onto the floor and kissing her. 

"Hey, Lils, I thought you might—" Eden said walking in. Her sentence cut off abruptly as she noticed Sirius and Gwen kissing on the floor. She then ran out the room.

"Eden, I—" Gwen started, pulling away from Sirius. It was too late though, she was already gone.

"Give her some time alone," I screamed to Gwen, as she started to run towards the doors. She stopped when she heard what I said.

"Besides, if you're caught out of the halls, they'll send you to class," Remus told her from across the hall.

"But, I—she," Gwen stuttered. She then sat on a bail of hay and started crying. Sirius bent down, trying to console her. I went to try to talk to her, but James stopped me.

"Let him do it," James told me.

"But, she needs—" I started.

"He needs to learn what it's like to think of other people," James told me handing me my wand and gesturing around, "Besides, we really need to do some work."

At about three in the afternoon, when we had all been working for hours and were finally done, we all sat down on one of the tables in the center.

"So, little miss 'It won't work' what do you have to say for yourself?" Sirius asked me.

"You were right, I guess," I answered.

"And?" He asked me.

"All hail Sirius," I said, mock bowing.

"Hey guys," Remus started, "I have this friend, a fifth year Ravenclaw, and I was wondering if y'all would want to meet her…" Remus said blushing.

"A girl?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah," Remus said, shyly.

"Looky here! Moony's got himself a girlfriend!" Sirius said, happily. 

"We'd love to meet her," Gwen said.

"Hey guys, we've got to go to quidditch practice," James said, standing up.

"But, what about Eden?" I asked them.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it," James started, "There's a match tomorrow and we've got to practice and she knows it."

"I just hope that I won't get purposely hit by any bludgers," Sirius said, rubbing his shoulder. James gave me a kiss on the cheek and they were off.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the rest of the group.

"We're going have girl talk," Gwen said, taking me by the hand and dragging me out the Great Hall.

Gwen and I talked until it was time to leave for the feast. We talked about she and Sirius and how she had no clue what was going on. She told me that she was glad she had a chance to talk to me; she had missed me since James and I started dating. 

After the quidditch team came in, we all went down to the feast together. We had so much fun. Sirius and James were right, the decorations were amazing. The food was delicious. Everything was perfect. I guess James kept his promise after all.

The night ended with James and I sitting in front of the fire. We talked for a while and eventually fell asleep together.

~~Well, there it is! Now, go review!!!~~


	11. The Bludger

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: This is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far…

The next morning, I awoke to James attempting to stand up without waking me. 

"Whatch doin, cutie?" I asked him, half asleep.

"Today is the quidditch match, the rest of the team is waiting for me to go to breakfast with them," He told me. I blinked and Sirius, Eden, and the rest of the quidditch team came into view. They were all looking at James and I, expectantly.

"Lily, love the look," Sirius said eyeing my morning hair.

"Sirius, love the—well, nothing, leave me alone," I told him back.

"Real original, Evans," Sirius said in response.

"Hey, guys, no arguing, it's way too early. Gotta go, Lils, see you in a bit," James said, and with that, he raced upstairs and changed into his quidditch robes, ran back down, and they all left. I got up off the floor and tried to decide what to do for a couple of seconds, then, decided to go get ready for breakfast and wake up Gwen.

To my surprise, Gwen was already awake.

"Hey Lily," Gwen said, absentmindedly. "Oh Lils, do you think Eden will ever speak to me again. I mean, she would normally get over a guy in, like, an hour. Leave it to me to end up liking the one that she actually liked. Oh Lily! What am I going to do!" Gwen said, almost hysterically.

"She'll get over it, I promise," I said, sympathetically.

"That's what Sirius said, too," she said, doubtfully, "But it really doesn't seem like she's going to get over it. I mean she got up and left before I was even awake and came up to sleep after I fell asleep. She's obviously avoiding me."

"So, you really like him, huh?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, I've liked him, like, forever!" Gwen said, suddenly happy, "But now I don't know what to do—I mean normally Eden has moved on by now… it's been, like, over a month! That totally blows her three hour rule out of the water."

"Don't worry about her, whether she says it or not, she knew you liked Sirius when the two of them started dating," I told her. "Who are we sitting with for the game?" I asked, once again trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, we usually sit with Remus, but he might be sitting with the mystery girl," Gwen said, thoughtfully.

"So, I guess we're sitting alone?" I asked.

"What about Peter?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him," I said with a laugh. "Can we go to breakfast now? I wanted to talk to James before the game."

"Of course we can and of course you do," Gwen answered with a laugh.

Gwen and I walked into the Great Hall to find it full, with the Gryffindor team sitting there staring nauseously at the food. Every that is, except Sirius. He was inhaling food just like usual. The rest of the team was looking at him in disgust.

"Hey," I greeted James, giving him a peck on the cheek as Gwen and I sat down.

"Hello," James said, nauseously. This was odd. James never used proper language.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"What, oh you were talking to me, I'm great. Never been better," He said staring straight ahead.

"I'm great too, this food is awesome. Here, have some, Prongs," Sirius said between bites, shoving a plate of food at James. James continued to stare straight ahead, unfazed.

"Hey, Remus," I started, "Are you sitting with us or with the mystery girl?"

"You guys, she's on the Ravenclaw quidditch team," He answered. James continued to stare straight ahead, paling slowly.

"Dude, you're dating the enemy?" Sirius asked Remus.

"She's not the enemy, it's just a game," Remus answered.

"Just a game—" Sirius started. He was cut of by James suddenly standing up and running out of the Great Hall. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Should I?" I asked, getting up. Remus gently pulled me back down.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. I sighed.

I did not see James again until he was walking out onto the quidditch pitch. He still looked nauseous, but determined. I was sitting with Gwen and Remus (and Peter, but who would have noticed?). Apparently, I was not the only one who noticed James looking rather ill.

"Potter looks as though he was hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was run over by a stampede of hippogriffs when he hit the ground," the announcer said.

"He always gets like this before a match… right?" I asked Remus and Gwen, frantically.

"Honestly?" Gwen asked me.

"Duh," I answered.

"Never, James never gets worried before a quidditch match. That's why he's so good at it, but today he looks—" Remus started.

"Like he hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was run over by a stampeded of hippogriffs when he hit the ground," Gwen finished.

On the field, things were not going well. James looked as though he were about to fall off his broom. Sirius was, instead of knocking bludgers away, dodging the bludgers Eden kept sending his way. Because of this, no one from Gryffindor quidditch team was keeping the players from being bludgeoned and they were all trying desperately not to get hit. It looked like Gryffindor was going to lose. 

"Wow, this is going well, huh?" Gwen asked, sarcastically.

"I think Eden's trying to kill Sirius," Remus said. Things were getting pretty boring, we'd been there for about two hours and the score was 90-0 in favor of Ravenclaw. 

"Holy crap, there's a bludger going right for James!" Gwen screamed. I jerked my head his way (he had been hovering, in a daze, in the entire spot the whole game).

"It's going to knock him out!" I screamed, in a panick.

"Don't worry, Lils, I'm sure he'll notice," Remus assured me. It did not look like he had noticed. He was just sitting there, dazed and staring straight ahead. Eden was busy sending one of the bludgers at Sirius and Sirius was busy fending them off. All of a sudden, James popped to life and went into a dive, right into the path of another bludger. They collided in mid air, knocking James off his broom. He was unconscious.

"Looks like Potter's going to need to spend some time in the hospital wing, I'm not sure how Gryffindor has a chance at winning with their prized seeker down," came the announcer's voice. I was completely panicking, almost in tears.

"I'm sure he's ok," Remus assured me.

"No he's—" I started.

"Bloody hell, wait a second, it looks as though Potter was diving for the snitch… sure enough he got it! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer screamed. I did not care if Gryffindor won, I raced down to the field closely followed by Gwen and Remus (Peter as well, I'm guessing, I'm really not quite sure). Madam Hooch was conjuring up a stretcher underneath James. She then started towards the hospital wing followed by Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor quidditch team, Remus, Gwen, and I. I was still crying. Madam Pomphrey told us that we had to wait in the hall until she could get him conscious.

"What the heck was up with that?" I screamed at Eden and Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it not your job to protect the players from getting bludgeoned into oblivious?" I asked, screaming at Eden and Sirius.

"Well, Lily, I was a little busy preventing myself from being pelted by bludgers that were sent to me by certain people," He screamed at me, glaring at Eden.

"Whatever, Sirius, leave me the heck alone," Eden said, walking out.

"If you don't lower your voices, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Madam Pomphrey said, sticking her head out of the hospital ward. "In fact, I want everyone except for Evans and Black gone." There were groans as everyone left, Gwen stopped and gave me a hug and told me not to worry, and Remus told me that everything would be ok. Sirius and I sat in an awkward silence for a while. 

"Sirius, I thought you were supposed to prevent James from getting hurt!" I said to him in a hushed whisper.

"I am, but I have to watch my back too," He said. "Listen, Lily, I know you're just upset because James is hurt, but you're taking your anger out on me."

"No, I'm mad at you!" I shouted at him.

"The two of you can come in now, he's awake," Madam Pomphrey said poking her head out. We got up and followed her in to find James lying in bed, awake, looking pale.

"Oh, James," I sobbed, running up and wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm ok, Lily!" James said.

"Are you sure," I said, pulling back and closely examining his face. He looked like usual, except for a cut above his right eye.

"Yeah, I promise," James said giving me a weak smile. 

"Oh, well, in that case…" I picked up a pillow off the bed next to James', "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I said, hitting him in the head with the pillow.

"Lily, is that really necessary?" James asked, trying to get the pillow out of my hands.

"Yes," I answered, still hitting him with the pillow.

"Sirius, could I get a little help here?" James asked.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, that's really not the way to go about it," Sirius said, pulling me away from James' bed and taking the pillow from me.

"Hey, that's it! Out, you two! Out!" Madam Pomphrey screamed at me.

"Please, Madam, just one more minute," James pleaded.

"Fine, but not another second! You need sleep," She responded, walking back into her office.

"James, I'm sorry!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok, listen, you've got to go now, but I love you," James told me. "And Sirius, I want you to take good care of my girl while I'm in here."

"I love you, too," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Prongs, I'll watch her, but I can't promise you I won't accidentally woo her away from you," Sirius said walking out.

"I love you," I said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek and walking out.

"I love you, too," He told me as I shut the door behind me.

~~Well, that's it… quick note…

PotterChick1 – I think you've reviewed all my chapters so far… thank you SO much… 

Well, that's it, just wanted to give that shout-out now… GO REVIEW!!!~~


	12. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews… BTW the more reviews I get, the fast I have the urge to write a new chapter… Well, here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it…

                The next morning, I went downstairs to find Sirius waiting for me.

                "What are you doing here?" I asked him, "Why are you waiting for me? Are you kidnapping me? I really don't thing James would like that very much."

                "I believe certain people asked me to look after certain a certain girlfriend of theirs. No, I'm not kidnapping you, though if you want me to, it could be easily arranged. As for James, I always thought he was a bit of a stick in the mud," Sirius responded. 

                "James? A stick in the mud? Compared to Peter boy maybe…" James was about as much as a stick in the mud as Sirius was.

                "He never wants to go along with my pranks…" Sirius said, "But don't worry with him out the picture for the next couple of days, I can pull the best ones out of the bag and pull them without having to worry about him hounding me," Sirius said with an evil laugh as we entered the Great Hall.

                "Sirius, how many times do we have to tell you?" I asked him, annoyed. Was I going to have to deal with him all the time until James got out the hospital wing? I mean, Sirius was great and all, but…"When James doesn't go along with one of your pranks, it's usually illegal or will hurt someone."

                "But that's when they're really fun," He said, but I could not really understand the last part on account of the fact that he had been inhaling food.

                "Hey, Lily can I—" Tyler, a Ravenclaw seventh year asked walking up to me.

                "Can you what? If you're trying to move in on my best friend's girlfriend while he's all pathetic, then I'm going to have to stuff you in a spare closet and lock you in!" Sirius shouted. He sure as heck did not have any trouble getting the food out of his mouth when he wanted to harass someone.

                "Sirius, he was just asking to borrow—" I started.

                "I know what he was asking. Lily, I think we should leave," Sirius said. I could hardly believe he was serious.

                "I'm so sorry, Tyler," I said as Sirius pulled me by my shirtsleeve out the Great Hall.

                "Sirius, can I go for just a second to—" I started.

                "To go make-out with Tyler there? I don't think so," Sirius responded. I think he was going insane at this point. I have to admit, I feel bad about what I did next, but it was necessary.

                "Hey, Sirius, look! It's cake!" I said, preparing to run away.

                "Cake? What? Where?" Sirius said, looking around wildly. I seized this opportunity to take off running towards the hospital wing. When I rounded the corner, I could hear Sirius screaming at random people about stealing cake.

                I got to the hospital wing and begged Madam Pomphrey to let me in. I had to get in before classes. I could not take having Sirius as my shadow for the next two days.

                "James," I said, running into the hospital wing, "Wake up! I've got to talk to you!"

                "Hm? What? Lily? Am I going crazy? Lily?" James said, half awake.

                "Yeah, it's me," I answered.

                "Oh, make-out," James said, coyly.

                "No, no making out!" I said, annoyed. "Remember yesterday you told Sirius to 'take care of your girl'?" 

                "Hmm? What? Oh, yeah," James responded lazily.

                "Well, you've got to tell him to leave me alone before I shove him in a closet and lock it!" I said, borrowing the last part from Sirius. I had to get something out of the mornings events, right?

                "What's he doing?" James asked, finally awake and literate.

                "Let's just say I've acquired a new shadow!" I said.

                "Fine, tell him I said to lay off," James said, falling back asleep. I walked out the hospital wing to find Sirius waiting for me.

                "Well, you thought you escaped didn't you?" Sirius asked as though he knew what was going on all along, 

                "Oh, I don't think I did. I know I did. James said to lay off, I can take care of myself," I said, "Sorry for being so mean. Can we go eat now?"

                "Fine, just promise me this," Sirius said as we made our way to the Great Hall.

                "What?" I was scared to know what he wanted.

                "Absolutely no more lying where cake is concerned!" Sirius said, perfectly serious. We made our way to the Great Hall. I discovered one thing along the way. Sirius is downright hilarious. 

                "Hey guys," I said to Gwen and Remus as Sirius and I sat down. 

                "Hey, where have y'all been?" Remus questioned.

                "In the hospital wing," I answered.

                "Oh, when's your hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was run over by a stampede of hippogriffs when he hit the ground boyfriend getting out?" Gwen asked with a smile. 

                "Tomorrow evening and I doubt he'll like being referred to as the guy who… well you know," I said. I had to admit, it was a funny mental picture, but I doubt that James would see the humor in it.

                "Wait, what's this about hanging from a pole?" Sirius asked us.

                "Oh, well I guess you didn't hear because you were playing, but the announcer said that James looked as though he had been hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell of the pole, and was run over by a stampede of hippogriffs when he hit the ground," Remus answered with a smile.

                "Interesting," Sirius said, looking as though Christmas had come early or better yet for him, Halloween. He then proceeded to inhale more food.

                The owls got there just then. James' owl Little Girl Blue (to go along with Sirius' Little Boy Green) did not look too happy that his owner was not there. My owl, Shweetie, had a couple of dumb letters for me.

                The rest of the day was pretty boring. I had to work with Gwen and Sirius for a Transfiguration project, seeing as how my partner, James was not there. They were quite distracting to work with, when they thought the other was not looking they would stare at each other and then upon realized the other was looking get red and flustered. I had to teach our Transfiguration class alone.

                "So, where's James?" One of the first year girls asked upon entering the class.

                "In the hospital wing," I replied. 

                "What happened was bloody brilliant!" A couple of the first year boys exclaimed.

                "Yeah, brilliant," I said, sarcastically, "Now, if you guys would please start taking down notes. No such luck, James was the one with the loud voice who usually got them to shut up. I could not for the life of me talk over them. They apparently thought that since half the teaching team was gone, they would get a free period. About halfway through the class, I gave up trying to make them shut up and just told them they could leave early.

                "What the heck do you think you're doing, stealing my ex-boyfriend less two months after we breakup?" I heard Eden screaming at Gwen as soon as I walked into my dorm room.

                "I didn't steal him! We haven't even done anything! We're not even dating!" Gwen screamed in reply.

                "Oh, I'm sure he was just showing you how fun rolling around on the floor was, right?" Eden screamed in response.

                "That was all we did!" Gwen argued.

                "All! I bet he left me for you! I have to say, Gwen, I never thought I would have to worry about you of all people stealing my boyfriend!" Eden screamed. I was just standing in the doorway, listening.

                "Me, of all people? What's so wrong with me?!" Gwen asked, screaming.

                "Whatever, I'm not even going there!" Eden screamed walking out.

                "I didn't do anything wrong, Lily!" Gwen cried as she sank to the floor.

                "I know you didn't," I said, sitting on the floor and putting my arms around her.

                "Then, why is she so mad at me?" Gwen sobbed.

                "I don't know, maybe she really liked Sirius," I said in response, "Maybe she just doesn't want you to have him, I don't know." I spent the rest of the night trying to get Gwen to stop crying. Eventually, I convinced her to go to bed and I went to bed. About an hour after I went to bed, I heard the door open and Eden walk in and crawl into bed.

~~Hope y'all like it! Now go REVIEW~~


	13. Sirius Too?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short… Hope you like this one…

I woke early on the day after James got out of the hospital wing. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Eden was already gone and Gwen was lying in bed. I am not sure if she was asleep or just avoiding people. I made my way down to the common room to find James, Remus, and Sirius (and quite possibly, Peter)

"Morning guys," I said giving James a kiss on the cheek, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to go the breakfast, but your hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was run over by a stampede of hippogriffs boyfriend would not leave without you," Sirius said, shooting James an angry look.

"Her what?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said quickly as we left the common room.

"No really, what?" James asked curiously.

"Her hung by a pole by a pack of—" Remus started, but stopped when Sirius stepped on his foot.

"Nothing, James, don't worry about it," Sirius said as we entered the Great Hall.

"It's nothing," I told James as we sat down. He did not look very assured.

"Hey, Lily, where's Gwen?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you want to know?" James asked.

"Shut up, James. She's sleeping," I told Sirius.

"So, Remus, what happened to your gal pal?" Sirius asked, between bites of food.

"You have syrup dripping down your chin," I told Sirius. He proceeded to wipe his chin with his hand and then lick his hand. 

"She's… she's," Remus started, "You guys just haven't had time to meet her yet."

"Oh, well, I'd like to meet her soon," I told Remus.

"Hey! Look! It's Little Boy Green and Little Girl Blue!" Sirius said between bites of food. Sure enough, the owls were there with our letters. Shweetie brought me one from my dad.

Lily,

Just wanted to let you know, the weddings going to be on Christmas Eve. Hope you and your friend can make it.

Dad

"Sirius, how did my mom know I was in the hospital wing?" James asked when he finished reading his letter.

"Well, maybe if you would tell her these things, I wouldn't have to," Sirius answered, knowingly. I sensed that this was the right time to tell James the news.

"Hey, James, my dad and his fiancé are getting married on Christmas Eve. He said he hoped we could make it," I told him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet your family and see if they're really as terrible as you say," James said with a smile.

"You're spending Christmas with her?" Sirius asked, pointing at me.

"Yeah, Christmas with her and New Years with all of you at my mum's party," James answered.

"Well, where am I going to go?" I mean, I always spend my holidays with your family," Sirius said, sadly, "I guess I could always stay here for the holidays," He said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, mate," James said, "I didn't even think about it," James said. Sirius's face fell. I felt really badly. It was my fault after all.

"Hey, Sirius, do you want to come to my house with us?" I asked him. It could not turn out that badly, could it? 

"Oh, Lily," Sirius said looking truly touched, but still trying to be macho. He then threw his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug catching me by surprise. He then stood up and skipped out of the Great Hall.

"Lily, I think you just might regret that," Remus said.

"How bad could it be?" I asked Remus.

"Well, isn't your family all muggles?" Remus asked me.

"So what?" I asked.

"Lily, Sirius has never been out of the magical world," James said.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" I wondered aloud.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into," James said quite seriously.

The rest of the day was boring. James and I taught our class. It went very well now that he was back. They totally listened when he told them to be quiet. I have to remember to ask him how to get them to listen. 

"Hey, Lils, did Gryffindor win?" James asked me as we were picking up after class.

"Yeah, we're in the playoffs," I told him.

"So, it's all on me? Whether we win or lose rests on my shoulders?" James asked me.

"No, not really," I tried telling him. 

"Yeah, it does. I mean, isn't it up to the captain to make sure the team is prepared to win?" James asked me seeming kind of panicked, "I don't know how we're going to win. I mean we're a good team, but our beaters can't seem to focus. Without beater, it's impossible. I'm sorry, I've got to go… we need to have an emergency practice," James said absentmindedly.

"Ok, well, bye I guess," I told him.

"Oh, and I'm not going to be back until late tonight. So, goodnight," James told me.

"Where are you going to be?" I asked him.

"Just… around," He told me.

"Ok then," I told him trying not to pressure him anymore, "Well, goodnight. Love you."

"Love you, too," He said giving me a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

That night when I was in the common room doing my homework, I noticed that none of the Marauders were there. I think I worried about James all night. Where could he be that he could not tell me?

~~Well, sorry if it's short or if it sucks… Hope you like it though… Now, go REVIEW~~ 


	14. Well Behaved Sirius

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Hope you like this chapter…

I woke up early one morning. Today was the day of the last quidditch match. It was about a week and a half after James and his friends had mysteriously disappeared. The next day James and Sirius (and possibly Peter) were tired all day and Remus was not there at all. 

We were getting out for Christmas break in about two weeks. I was getting very nervous about my idea to invite Sirius. I knew that James could handle himself as far as not using magic went, but Sirius was so… I am just not sure if he can do it. We had a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday to do our Christmas shopping.

Eden was still mad hurt. She could not figure out why Sirius would leave her for Gwen. James made her swear on her life not to let it affect the quidditch match; after all, they were playing for the house cup. 

We had all met Remus's girlfriend. Her name was Anne Marie. She was a fifth year Ravenclaw with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was very sweet. 

I rolled out of bed to find Gwen fixing her hair and Eden putting on her quidditch robes. They were not talking to each other.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her awake-ness," Eden teased me.

"Morning, Lils," Gwen greeted me as she tried to put her long brown hair in a braid down her back.

"Morning," I said, stretching, "You nervous, Eden?"

"Not really," She answered as she put her blonde hair in a high ponytail, "I don't know if you've noticed, but James had been freaking out all week."

"Yeah, I've noticed. He's been so absent minded that yesterday he got lost. It took him so long to find his way to class that he was fifteen minutes late," I answered. James had been slightly distracted since he found out that Gryffindor was in the running for the house cup.

"Gwen," Eden said turning to Gwen, "I'm sick of being mad at you. I know it's not your fault that Sirius likes you so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a bad friend about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, too!" Gwen said, giving Eden a hug. Thank goodness they had made up, I do not know how much longer I could take them fighting.

"Group hug!" Eden said pulling me into their hug. It was the three of us again just like old times. Then, someone noticed the time and we all hurried off and finished getting ready. 

We all walked into the common room together to find the James, Sirius, and Remus (possibly Peter, I didn't notice) waiting for us and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team hanging around waiting for Eden so they could leave. 

"Morning, Lily," James said, smiling and pulling me into a hug. 

"Morning," I said standing on my toes to kiss him.

"Thank goodness they've finally made up," James said, gesturing to Eden and Gwen, "I really didn't want to spend any more time in the hospital wing."

"You think you have it bad? I have to share a room with them," I told him as we all started walking for the Great Hall. 

"So James, you planning on looking as though you were hung by a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was run by over by a stampede of hippogriffs again?" Sirius asked him.

"What?" James asked, he still did not know what that meant or where it came from.

"Don't worry," I said trying to shift the topic of conversation. Fortunately, I did not have to because the Shweetie arrived with two letters for me.

Lily,

I guess it would be all right if you brought along another friend to the wedding, as long as he's well behaved and doesn't cause any trouble.

Dad

"Yeah, Sirius not cause trouble. I see that one happening," James said as he read the letter over my shoulder.

"What about me?" Sirius asked. I handed him the letter, "Define trouble." I ignored him and opened my next letter. It was another letter from my mum. It more or less said the same thing.

We spent the rest of breakfast hanging around and joking. James and Eden were so nervous that they did not eat anything, just stared at their food. Sirius just inhaled food as though nothing were wrong. His food habits alone were trouble. I hope my mum had the kitchen well stocked. Halfway through breakfast, the quidditch team was called to the quidditch pitch.

"Bye, Lils," James told me as he got up. He looked ready to throw up.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Course he is," Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder. We all wished them good luck. 

After breakfast, Gwen, Remus, and I (and presumably Peter) made our way down to the quidditch pitch. We were joined halfway there by Anne Marie.

"Hey," Anne Marie said walking up. Remus pulled her into a hug. We all told her hey.

"Who are you rooting for?" Gwen asked her.

"Gryffindor, though I wouldn't say anything else around you lot," Anne Marie said as we sat down.

"Yeah, we might just jinx you if you said Slytherin," I said with a laugh.

The match lasted forever. Slytherin was giving us a run for our money. The score was 210 to 70 in favor of Slytherin. The entire game was depending upon whether James caught the snitch or not. I could tell he was very worried from where I was sitting.

"Wow, I hope James gets the snitch soon," Gwen said, worried.

"Don't worry," Remus assured her, "James was not offered a place on the best pro quidditch team for nothing. He's much better than Malfoy," Remus said referring to Slytherin's seeker, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey Remus," I started, "Is James going to blame himself it we lose?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Probably so… But I'm sure we won't lose," Remus again assured me.

"Besides," Anne Marie started, "I've played against him before—I'm the Ravenclaw seeker—and I know for a fact that if he sees the snitch first, it's impossible to get to it before he does, even if it was hovering by your catching hand. He always sees it first," Anne Marie assured me.

"Don't worry, Lils," Gwen said, "He'll win the game." 

She was right. Seconds after she said that James went into a dive for the snitch. I could not see, but he sure as heck looked like he saw something. When he started to dive, Malfoy went into a dive right after him. When Malfoy was a considerable way from where he had started, James pulled out of the dive and went straight to where Malfoy had been and closed his hand around—

"Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 220 to 210!" The announcer screamed. On the pitch, the team, led by James, was being presented with the house cup. He looked happier than I had seen him since he found out we were in the running. Thank goodness he would go back to being my not absent minded boyfriend.

"Congratulations," I told James when he walked into the common room that night. It was after supper and I had not gotten the chance to speak to him since that morning. He did not answer though, he just grabbed me and started snogging. This I could get used to.

A couple of hours later, James, Sirius, Gwen, Eden, and I were sitting in the common room. Just about everyone had filtered out.

"Nice going, Potter," Sirius said, clapping him in the shoulder.

"You two as well, I'm so happy to be conscious," James said laughing.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Sirius said.

"Yeah, sorry about that last time," Eden said, "It was completely my fault."

"I think you might have to apologize to Lily, she was a little more upset than I was," James told her.

"No I wasn't. Well, maybe a little, but it's over now," I said. 

After a while of talking, the three of them left leaving James and I alone.

"James, did you get offered a position on the best pro quidditch team?" I asked him. I had been wondering about it since Remus had said it earlier.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You didn't want to take up on that offer?" I asked him.

"Lily, I already told you. It's not what I want to do," He said closing the topic. We were silent for a while.

We sat there, in each others arms until we fell asleep.

~~Hope you like! Now go review! Sorry if it sucks!~~


	15. The List

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope y'all like this chapter…

I woke up on Sunday morning in James arms in the common room. Thank goodness it was Sunday, I really wanted a break. Ah, Sunday, the day of lazing around and hanging out with friends. Fortunately, I had normal James back.

I tried to wake up James, I moved slightly, I tickled his stomach, and I even went as far as to flick him in the nose. No such luck. Damn him and his heavy sleeping. It was early though, no one else was up yet. I finally had the time to myself that I had been wanting for days. I had some serious thinking to do.

Next weekend was the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade. I had to buy presents for dad, evil soon-to-be step-mom, mom, Oliver, Petunia, Gwen, Eden, Sirius, Remus, and, of course, James. I had no idea what to get any of them. Now was as good a time as any to think about it, seeing as how James arm was draped over me in an awkward way and I could not exactly do anything.

I could get dad and the wife something magical, I was not getting them separate gifts. I did not like her enough to think about something to buy her. I would find them something on the trip next weekend, dad was fascinated by anything magical. I could get my mom something next weekend as well, she would love anything I bought her. I would get Oliver some interesting magical contraption, that would keep him entertained for months. I do not even know why I should waste my time on Petunia; she would hate anything, so it did not really matter. Gwen was adopted and therefore raised in a modest muggle family, I would get her something next weekend; some magical hair care product or something. Eden was a rich pureblood. I could get her a muggle book or something. Sirius would love me forever if I got him a gift certificate to Zonko's. Remus I could get a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, he would love that.

James was my real problem. We had been dating a couple of months now. What do you buy someone who you've only been dating a couple of months? 

I did not have much time to think about it though because just then James yawned, telling me he was awake.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Where is everyone?" He asked. He was so disoriented in the mornings.

"Sleeping, silly," I said, gesturing out the window where it was still dark.

"Oh, that explains it," He said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go change. Be right back," I said, glad to finally be able to stand.

I went upstairs to find Eden and Gwen sitting on Gwen's bed, giggling.

"Hey, Lily!" Eden said, excitedly. It was good to see her back to her old self.

"Morning," Gwen said through giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I started to change.

"Nothing, we were just comparing notes on how bad a boyfriend Sirius is," Eden said with a sly smile.

"Oh, well, have fun. I promised James I'd be right back," I said as I finished getting ready.

"See ya," Eden responded, still giggling.

"Hey, Evans," Sirius said when I got downstairs. He and Remus had now joined James in the common room.

"Hey guys," I said as I flung myself on a chair.

"What are we doing today?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but James and I were going to go down to the lake and hang around," I said.

"We were?" James asked.

"Yeah, we planned it when certain people were out of it," I told him with a sly smile.

"Who was out of it?" James asked.

"You," Remus, Sirius, and I responded at the same time.

"You get lost on the way to one class and you're labeled for life," James complained.

"Not always, just when you've been going to school there for seven years," I told him.

"Lily, we can't really blame him. I mean afterall he was hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell from the pole, and was run over by a stampede of hippogriffs," Sirius said with a grin.

"What?" James asked, "Did that happen on the way to class?" We all burst out laughing at this, except, well, James.

"No, sweetie, don't worry about it," I told him. "Anyone ready to go eat yet?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, I could eat a stampede of hippogriffs," Sirius said.

Breakfast went smoothly, without anything interesting happening. We were joined halfway through by Eden and Gwen. We all ate and talked until breakfast was over. Sirius continued to try to drive James crazy.

"So, what did you want to do at the lake?" James questioned as we walked across the grass towards our favorite oak tree. It was freezing cold outside and there was snow on the ground. I had my cloak on plus James' and I was still freezing.

"Just talk," I told him, smiling.

"Hey, I told Sirius to meet us in like an hour. I figured we should give him some guidelines on how to act around civilized people at your parents," James said, "Unless, of course, you don't want him to come, because if you don't, poof! He's gone," I started laughing at the last part.

"No, it's ok. I think we should give him some warning on well, you know," I responded.

"Yeah, I figured it would be a good idea. I even made a list," James said, pulling a rolled up piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Wow, a list," I was not even going to ask or mention just how nerdy that was. Atleast he was trying to be helpful.

James and I sat at the lake for the next hour before Sirius got there. We talked, laughed, snogged, and daydreamt aloud.

"Hey, Evans, Mr. Evans," Sirius said walking up, referring to James and I. James looked like he would say something, but then thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"Hey Sirius. We wanted to discuss Christmas break with you," I said.

"I'm still coming, right?" He asked.

"If you agree to the following," I said.

"Number one, no pointing and/or laughing at anyone," James started.

"But what if they totally had it coming?" Sirius asked. James ignored him.

"Number two, absolutely no obscene gestures and/or comments," James said.

"But what if they're called for?" Sirius asked.

"Your particular brand of obscene gestures and/or comments are never called for," I told him.

"Number three, no using or referring to magic," James continued, "You're going to give Lily your wand and let her hold onto it for you. Number four, no pushing and/or shoving old people out of the way because they're quote moving to damn slow."

"But what if they are?" Sirius asked.

"Number five, no hitting on the bride," James continued, ignoring Sirius's comments. "Number six, no making odd noises with your bodily functions in public."

The list went on and on forever. Sirius got more and more depressed with each one. Especially #72, no flirting with random people including my mom, sister, soon-to-be step mom, and grandmother. Apparently, Sirius has a way with older women. 

"Now, Sirius," James said. The list was finished at #103, "If you would please sign here on the dotted line, we'll be done for the day."

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?" Sirius asked.

"Believe me, for you, it's quite necessary," James responded.

The rest of the day was really boring. James and I hung around outside until dark and then went into the common room and hung around some more. The night ended with our usual exchange of "I love you's" and me going up to my room. I have to admit, I was not very relieved about Sirius and my family on Christmas, but at least James had tried.

~~I hope you liked this chapter! Now go REVIEW! Btw… do y'all like my whole "Hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell…" thing?~~


	16. Christmas Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I hope you like this chapter… 

On the morning of December the 13, I woke up early. Today was the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade. Though I was not as nervous as last time, I was still nervous. I am not very good at being in charge of things, well, I am, but, I just worry the entire time that things will go wrong and it will be all my fault. James thinks I worry too much. I am starting to think he is right. He says that life is much easier his way, just going with the flow. I think that is a bit of a hippy view of things, but it does have its benefits. The most important being not worrying all the time. 

I slowly rolled out of bed and glanced out of the window. The grounds were covered in snow and the lake had frozen over. I looked over to Eden and Gwen's beds to find that they were still asleep. I decided to spend this time alone looking for an outfit. After much deliberation, I chose a black turtleneck sweater, jeans, a light green scarf, and black heeled boots. I got dressed, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Eden and Gwen were still asleep, so I decided to go down to the common room.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Black and Potter!" I said back, in a slight mocking way.

"Morning, Lily," James said smiling.

"So what are we going to do today? Are we shopping together?" I asked James as the two of us made our way to the Great Hall. Sirius was waiting for Gwen.

"Well, I guess we could buy all everyone else's gifts together and shop for our gifts to each other separately," James responded knowingly.

"Good thinking," I told him.

"Aren't I so smart?" James questioned.

"Complete genius," I joked back.

"Hey guys," Remus said as he, Sirius, Gwen, and Eden (followed by Peter) sat down at our table. We were soon joined by Anne Marie.

"So, guys," Sirius started, "Do y'all want to meet in Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

"Sounds good, when?" James said as everyone nodded along.

"Today, duh," Sirius said, rolling his eyes as though it were obvious.

"For real?" James asked sarcastically.

"Duh," Sirius said.

"I meant what time, you bloody idiot," James clarified.

"Oh, time, about noon I guess," Sirius answered. Sirius was definitely the sort of person who had ditzy moments, frequently.

"Well," I started, looking down at my watch, "James and I have got to go get everything for the trip in order, so, buh-bye," I said getting up.

"Later," James said as we walked out. I could not help noticing he looked quite handsome today. 

"So, do you still think we can not pull off a simple trip?" James asked as we walked towards the entrance hall.

"Well, I have less doubts than last time," I responded.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, do you ever stop worrying?" James asked.

"When I'm asleep," I said with a smile. We were now shuffling through the papers of permission slips. 

"You need to learn to live a little," James said. This did not sound like it was going to end well. I did not have time to asked him what he meant though because people started coming over. 

We were pretty busy for the next hour or so, checking to make sure everyone who was trying to get out could go. 

"So, who's on your guest list?" James asked me when we got to Hogsmeade. We were walking down the sidewalks.

"Mum, Oliver, Petunia, dad, evil step mum, Gwen, Eden, Sirius, Remus, and, of course, you. Who's on your list?" I asked him.

"Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gwen, Eden, and you," James said, "So what are you planning on getting everyone?"

"Not a clue, you?"

"No clue."

Two hours later, between the two of us we had at least a dozen shopping bags. I bought mum a new kettle that automatically boils water. I bought Oliver a game of wizard's chess. I got Petunia a sweater. Dad and evil step mum were each getting bathrobes. I bought Gwen a shampoo potion that basically styles your hair anyway you want. I bought Eden a kit that manicures your nails for you. Remus was getting a book on mystical creatures. I bought Sirius as gift certificate to Zonko's. 

"So, I guess we should split up now. You know, to get each others gifts," James said.

"Yeah, I guess, meet you in Three Broomsticks at noon," I said hugging him. We then walked off in different directions.

I had no earthly clue what to buy James. What could I buy him that he did not already have? It was common knowledge that his parents were filthy rich and basically got him anything he wanted. Not that he was spoiled, it just made buying his gift all the harder.

I looked around at the shop names. All Occasion Robes, no. Honeydukes, no if he wanted candy, he could buy it himself. Quidditch Supplies, no he was done with quidditch. I eventually stumbled across a charming little shop with the most random merchandise ever. I looked around. Books, no. Stuff animals charmed to move, no. Wizarding chess, no. Musical instruments, no. Camera that automatically produced moving photos, no. I do not know what I was so worried about, he would like anything I got him.

I walked around the shop for another hour or so before running into Gwen.

"Hey," Gwen said walking up to me.

"Hey, did you find Sirius's present yet?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have a clue what to get him. Did you find a present for James yet?" She inquired.

"I can't find anything that seems right," I told her. 

"How about cologne?" Gwen asked.

"No, that doesn't seem right," I told her.

"Ok, how about a watch? He is always saying his always behind," Gwen said.

"Does that seem right?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, he needs one and you might find one that you think he would like," Gwen said.

"No, that isn't it. Sorry I'm being so difficult, I just want this to be perfect," I told her.

"I totally understand," Gwen said. We walked around for a bit longer.

"Hey, what do you think about this?" I asked Gwen. I was referring to a black guitar.

"Does James play guitar?" Gwen asked.

"No, nevermind," I said. We walked around a bit longer. 

"Hey, Lily, it's five until noon," Gwen said, "We can finish looking after lunch."

"Ok, I guess so," I said as we set off towards Three Broomsticks.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down on the side of James. We were sitting in a circular booth in the corner. It was a large booth, too. It fit Peter, Eden, Remus, Anne Marie, Sirius, Gwen, James, and I.

"Did you finish?" James asked me.

"No, did you?" I asked him.

"No," James said, smiling. Madam Rosmerta then came to take our orders. Sirius went first.

"I'd like a plate of cheese fries, two burgers, and three butterbeers followed by a banana split," Sirius ordered.

"Will that be all," Madam Rosmerta questioned.

"Yes," Sirius said. Madam Rosmerta started to walk off.

"Wait," Eden said, "We haven't even ordered yet."

"Oh, that was not to feed all of you?" Madam Rosmerta questioned.

"No, just me," Sirius said as though it were obvious.

We all ordered and stayed around the table talking and laughing for about an hour and a half. We ate, joked, and had fun. 

"Well, James, I guess I'll be leaving to go look for your gift," I told him as I stood up. "See you guys later," There was a chorus of byes and I walked out of the restaurant.

I walked around for at least another hour before stumbling upon a cute little shop. I went in thinking I did not have anything to lose. That was where I found it. It was so perfect. James would love it. I do not know why I had not thought of it before. James loves those sorts of things. I was buying him a really thick book on aurors and the training they have to go through. It included an interview with the infamous Mad Eye Moody. James would love it.

"So, I see you're thinking of being an auror?" The clerk at the check out counter asked.

"I am, but this isn't for me. It's for my boyfriend. It's been his dream forever," I said, knowing that he would love the gift. 

"Well, the best of luck," The clerk told me.

"Thank you, happy holidays," I said taking my purchase and walking out.

"So, what did you get me?" James asked as we sat in the common room later that night. 

"Nothing," I teased, "What did you get me?"

"Nothing," He teased. 

"James, what Lily bought you is not important," Sirius said. We all looked up at him in surprise, "What she bought me is way more important." We all laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know you and I were exchanging gift. I'm so sorry," I said, pretending I had not bought him anything.

"Oh, well, then," Sirius said, looking disappointed.

"You're so gullible, of course I bought you something!" I said laughing at his face.

About two hours later everyone had filtered out of the common room and it was just James and I.

"Lily, do you think your family will like me?" James asked. This caught me by surprise. I did not think he would care either way.

"Of course they will. Do you think your parents will like me?" I asked worried.

"It doesn't matter to me. All that counts is that I like you," James said, smiling.

~~I hope you liked it… Sorry if it sucked… Now go REVIEW!!~~


	17. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope y'all like this chapter…

Today was Friday. The day. The day we left for Christmas Break. When I say I was nervous, that is a bit of an understatement. Not only did I have to worry about James meeting my parents, I had to worry about Sirius not blowing anything up. My parents liking James were the least of my worries. Sirius, he was the big problem. I know we gave him all those rules, but I think he might have been sleeping with his eyes open because after a while he quit talking and I could have sworn that he had slobber dripping down his chin. Not only was all of this on my mind, I also had a test to worry about. I was pretty sure I would pass it, but that really is not the point.

This is why I did not get any sleep last night. This is also what led me to oversleep and almost miss breakfast. James was not very happy about waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" James asked when I entered the common room. Thanks for the 'good morning' and the 'hello' I thought, sarcastically.

"Sleeping. Where are Gwen and Eden? Why didn't they wake me up?" I asked. They'll wake me up three hours early, but not twenty minutes before I have to be there.

"They left _early_ for breakfast," James said as we entered the Great Hall. I could not help noticing he placed extra emphasis on the word early.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized as we sat down.

"It's ok," James said.

"So, um, where is everybody?" I asked, looking around. The hall was almost completely empty. 

"Well, seeing as how classes start in—" James broke off looking at his watch, "Five minutes, I'm sure they're getting their books and heading to class."

James and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating as much food as we could in two minutes.

"So you worried about our Defense Against the Dark Arts test?" I asked James as we started heading towards our first class; Charms.

"No," James said.

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"Because we don't have a Defense test. We have a Charms test," James said, glancing at me.

"What?" I gasped. 

"The only test we have today is Charms," James said as we entered the class, late. I could not believe it. I had spent hours studying Defense Against the Dark Arts test.

"How nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to join us," Professor Flitwick said as James and I took our seats side by side. Professor Flitwick's personal pet peeve is tardiness.

"No problem," James said, grinning.

I pulled out my notebook and started skimming my notes. I was not prepared for a Charms test today. 

"Miss Evans, I don't think so," Professor Flitwick said, picking up my notebook and putting it on his desk, "Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. and Mrs. Potter's tardiness and another five for Mrs. Potter's attempt at cheating." Professor Flitwick's other pet peeve is cheating. I could hear Snape snickering in the back of the room. 

I think I failed my Charms test. I have never done badly on a test in that class; it is my best class. Thank goodness that since we were leaving, we only had morning classes. Because we only had morning classes, my only other class today was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I do not know how much more of this place I could take. 

"Lily, I'm sure you didn't fail," James assured me on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts; James favorite class, "You're awesome at Charms."

"Well, Lily, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Sirius said, walking up behind us.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we entered Professor Abbot's class.

"Well, everyone fails at least one test in school," Sirius said right before Professor Abbot started the lesson. 

Sirius, James, and I were to eat lunch and then we, along with everyone else going home for break, were supposed to go meet the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade Station. Gwen was going home to her large, muggle family. Eden was going home to life as a rich only child in a pureblood wizarding family. Remus was going home to his wizarding family. Sirius could not go home to his rich, wizarding, pureblood family because he and his parents do not get along and he more or less lives with James' family during holidays. James was not going home to his rich, pureblood, wizarding family until the day after Christmas because he was going to meet my family. The day after Christmas, when he went to he and Sirius went to James' house, I was going with them.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell from the pole, and was run over by a pack of stampeding hippogriffs," Sirius started, "That list thing, that was a joke, right?"

"Yeah, Sirius, I spent hours and hours thinking of ways that you would ruin Christmas for everyone and writing them all down as one big long joke," James said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought," Sirius said, getting up and leaving for the common room with Gwen.

"He's joking, right?" I asked James, trying not to panic.

"So, let me get this straight, we think he's joking about him thinking we're joking, right?" James asked me.

"Is he joking or not?" I asked.

"I doubt it," James said with a sigh.

We all trooped down to the Hogsmeade Station together (Eden, Remus, Gwen, Sirius, James, and I) and got a compartment together on the Hogwart's Express. I really do not know what happened during the trip as I chose this time to catch up on my sleep. I did not wake up until Little Boy Green and Little Girl Blue decided to use me as a perch, but that was only about five minutes outside of King's Cross.

"Hey, just wanted to let you guys know," James started as we gathered our bags to leave the train, "Y'all are all invited to the family New Year's Eve party this year at my house. We can owl each other over break about the details."

"There she is, James, Sirius, we better get going," I said, pointing to my mom. Everyone exchanged goodbyes. Sirius and Gwen kissed.

"Mum!" I shouted, giving my mum a hug.

"Hey, Lils, how was the trip here?" She asked me.

"Interesting," I told her. James and Sirius were lingering awkwardly. Well, James was. Sirius had never done anything awkward in his life, "This is my boyfriend, James Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans," James said giving her a nervous smile.

"You, too, I've heard so much about you," My mum said, smiling.

"And this is—" I started, gesturing towards Sirius.

"Sirius Black, good to meet you," Sirius said stepping forward and giving my mum a very… er… rocky handshake.

"You, too," She said looking a bit taken aback, "Well, shall we go put your things in the car and go home?"

"Sounds good," I said.

We set off walking towards the parking lot. James and Sirius followed, looking around with their eyes open wide. They did not ask anything though, not until we were in the car, me in the front seat and them in the back. Mum started the car and I started to flip through the radio stations.

"Seatbelts, guys," My mum said as she backed out.

"Seat what?" James asked.

I gestured towards my seatbelt. They, in turn, pulled on theirs as though they doubted that it would slide out. When it did, they both got identical looks of shock on their faces. 

"Now, take the metal clip and slip it into the slot," I said demonstrating. 

They looked amazed that it worked. The rest of the ride home was pretty silent with mum making small talk. We then pulled up at my house, a two story white home and got down with Sirius and James in tow.

"Sorry, guys," I said as we started up the stairs, "You two have to share a room with my brother, Oliver. I don't think he's home for break yet though. I think he and Petunia get home tomorrow."

"We have to share a room? With Oliver? Who is this Oliver character? He sounds a bit shady to me," Sirius said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"He's her brother, duh," James said to Sirius.

"Hey! Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!" Sirius said.

"Ok, well, this is it," I said showing them into Oliver's room, one of our four bedrooms. It was a regular sized bedroom, painted dark blue, with bunk beds, "Someone's going to have to sleep on the floor though, but you guys can work that out with Oliver when he gets here. You guys want to go eat dinner?" 

"Yeah, sure," James said and we made our way downstairs into the kitchen. Mum had made pasta. 

"So, Lily, what the heck is up with all these plastic boxes?" Sirius asked pointing to the microwave, fridge, and oven. Unfortunately, mum ch0se the exact moment when Sirius said this to walk into the room. She looked at him as though she were too scared to ask why he did not know.

"This is a microwave, it is used to quickly heat food. This is a fridge, used to keep food cold. This is an oven, also used to heat food," I explained.

"Interesting," Sirius mumbled as he and James looked wildly around the kitchen with their eyes as wide as saucers.

"So, when is Oliver getting home?" I asked, turning to my mum.

"Later tonight," She said. She then left the room.

After that, we just hung around and talked while Sirius inhaled the food. I am not sure if he knew what it was, he just ate it. I do not know if he tasted it, he just ate it.

Later that night we were all in the den watching television. James and Sirius were amazed by this, it took them a while to get used to the idea of people in boxes.

"Lily!" Oliver said walking in the room and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Oliver!" I said, excitedly. I hardly ever saw my brother and missed him dearly during the school year. He and I, as we were under a year apart, were very close. "How is it going?" I asked as he put me down.

"Good and yourself? Oh and by the way who are these people?" He asked, gesturing to Sirius and James. 

"Oh, this is James Potter, my boyfriend," I said. James smiled and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you… You and I have to talk later… I'm not quite sure you're up to snuff for my little sister," Oliver said causing us all to laugh.

"And this is a friend of ours, Sirius—" Once again, I was cut off by Sirius when introducing him to someone.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said giving Oliver a rough handshake, "Good to meet someone else in the business."

"Um, business?" Oliver asked, obviously confused.

"You know," Said Sirius as though it were obvious, "The business of annoying Lily, I've never met someone else in it."

"Oh, yeah, she's really easy to annoy," Oliver said. 

Before I knew it, Oliver and Sirius were in a detailed conversation about the many ways they had annoyed me in the past ranging from my Sirius shadow to the time Oliver locked me out of my room.

"Well, goodnight guys, I'm going up to sleep," I said well past twelve that night.

"Night, lil sis," Oliver said.

"Night, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said.

James walked me up to my room (Sirius screamed up the stairs "I'm giving you five minutes. Don't make me come up there, young man!"). We stopped outside my doorway.

"So, you think your family likes me?" James asked, worried.

"Of course and besides it doesn't matter," I said pulling him down for a full out snogging session. We snogged in the hall for a few minutes before we broke apart.

"Well, goodnight," I said right after we pulled apart. 

"Love you," James said.

"Love you, too," I said smiling at him and going into my room.

As I closed my door, I heard Sirius and Oliver burst to the top of the stairs and start throwing threats at James in a teasing way. Life could not get too much better than this. Unfortunately, it would not because Petunia was coming home tomorrow. I pushed this thought out of my head and fell into a deep sleep.

~~Well, there it is… Hope you liked it… Now go REVIEW!!! Please, please, please!~~


	18. Asleep or Dead?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm almost at a hundred! I can't believe it! Hope y'all like this chapter… sorry if it's a bit confusing… I'm half asleep…

The next day, I woke up, in my own bed mind you, to Sirius and Oliver's voices, I think they were standing over me. I was too afraid to open my eyes and find out though. With my luck, Sirius had found his wand and turned my bedroom into a particular disgusting shade of puke green.

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" Sirius asked Oliver.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's breathing," Oliver responded. 

"Maybe we should throw something at her—just to make sure, you know," Sirius suggested.

"Lily really isn't very fond of being suddenly awoken," Oliver said knowingly.

"Yeah, she's not a very pretty sight in the mornings," Sirius agreed.

"When the two of you are done trying to figure out if I'm dead or not, would someone tell me what y'all are doing in my room?" I said with an exasperated sigh. 

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Sirius said sounding disappointed that their interrogation was over.

"Yeah, mate, it's a shame; it was fun while it lasted," Oliver said with a sigh.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?" I asked, annoyed. I was not very fond of being awoken early on the first day of my vacation to anything less than a large breakfast.

"Oh, well, we were going to start jumping on your bed," Oliver started.

"But then James told us if we woke you up he'd kill us," Sirius finished.

"So, we thought that we could maybe turn your radio on full blast," Oliver started again.

"But then we realized that fell under the category of waking you up," Sirius finished again.

"So we decided to just wait for you to wake up then look at you in that creepy way when you woke up," Oliver started again.

"But then we noticed that you weren't visibly breathing," Sirius finished.

"Much less your usual snoring," Oliver stated.

"I don't snore!" I said, mortified.

"Yeah, ok, you keep thinking that," Oliver said.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"After threatening to kill us, he went back to sleep," Sirius said.

"Or atleast we think he did. We're really not quite sure," Oliver said.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"GET OUT!" I said. 

Oliver and Sirius looked at each other, looked at me, and took off running. I rolled out of bed and put on some jeans and a sweater wondering if this was going to happen everyday for the next two weeks. I was definitely going to have to get myself a lock.

"Morning," I yawned walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of orange juice. Oliver, Sirius, and James were all sitting down eating cereal.

"Oh, so now you're nice, now that James is around," Sirius said accusingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sirius muttered.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and fixing toast.

"Hey, Lily, Petunia's getting here in like—" Oliver trailed off, looking at his watch, "An hour."

"An hour? Why so early?" I asked. 

"It's almost noon," Sirius said, "You slept all day."

"Oh, that would explain it," I said, shoving toast into my mouth.

Later that day, Oliver, Sirius, James, and I were sitting around playing cards when Petunia walked in. 

"Hey Oliver," Petunia said completely ignoring me.

"Hey, Petunia," I started, "This is James, my boyfriend, and Sirius, one of our friends."

I could almost see the wheels spinning in Petunia's head. James and Sirius were hot, but they went to what she liked to call the "Freak school". Should she be nice or should she tease. If she teased me, it was a sure thing that James and Sirius would had her. Finally she appeared to reach a conclusion.

"Did you hear something, Oliver?" Petunia asked. 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. Lily introduced you to James and Sirius here. Do you need your hearing checked?" Oliver said.

"Or maybe, you just need to be clobbered in the head?" Sirius asked her.

"Lily, I understand that for some reason you have to come home for vacation, but do you really have to bring more freaks from your freak school?" Petunia asked.

"Freak school?" Sirius asked, "Maybe, a nice jinx would take care of her opinion."

"Perhaps… which do you suggest?" James asked.

"Maybe… we should turn her upside down?" Sirius asked. "Like Snape?"

"Mom!!" Petunia screamed running out the room, "Lily's freaky friends are threatening me!"

"Hey, Sirius, you never gave me your wand," I said.

"Yeah, I think you guys are taking the joke a bit too far, besides there was nothing in there about giving Lily my wand. I'm seventeen. I can legally do magic outside of school now. AKA here," Sirius said rolling his eyes. I was right, he had fallen asleep.

"Actually according to rule number—" James paused, pulling the parchment out of his back pocket, "three, no using or referring to magic and you're going to give Lily your wand and let her hold onto it for you. It's after the two which states that obscene gestures and/or comments aren't allowed and before number four stating that there will be no pushing and/or shoving old people out of the way because they are quote moving too damn slow."

"I don't remember agreeing to that!" Sirius argued.

"Um, Sirius," I started.

"You signed on the dotted line," James finished.

Sirius got up and walked out of the room, muttering obscenities under his breath and complaining about his being misunderstood.

"Hey! Number two! Obscene gestures and/or commends aren't allowed!" James screamed at Sirius' back.

"He still hasn't given me his wand," I complained.

"Yeah, I think he's going jinx something as we speak," James said.

"Isn't it illegal to you know, do magic in front of us… um… you know?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, don't worry though. I don't think he's going to do anything," James said looking doubtful.

"I'm going to bed," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Ok, I'll come tell you goodnight!" James said, standing me up and helping me up.

"You guys are so obvious. If you want to be alone together, just ask," Oliver said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as James and I ran, arm in arm, up the stairs, giggling.

We stood in the doorway for a while before Petunia walked up.

"Lily, can you and your freaky friends leave me alone? I don't wanna get freak all over me," Petunia requested.

"Can you and the people in your head leave us alone?" James shot back.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Petunia said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Petunia, I just wanted to point out that you're the one who started talking to us, thus, aren't you the one that should leave us alone?" I spat out.

Petunia looked at me then looked at James and then turned and walked into her bedroom.

"Wow, I'm impressed, it took me years to stand up to her," I said.

"You think my social skills are good? You should see my kissing skills," James said as he started snogging me. He could be so corny sometimes, but yet so perfect.

~~Hope you liked it… sorry if it sucked… Now go REVIEW!!~~


	19. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I broke a hundred!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing… I think I'm going to go cry from happiness… I hope y'all like this chapter…

On Christmas Eve, I woke up absolutely dreading the day. See, not only was today Christmas Eve, it was also the day of my dad's wedding to Beth. Not that I did not like Beth, it's just that she was only eleven years older than I was. She was also a tiny bit ditzy. Plus, if she and my dad got married, there was not an ice cubes chance in hell of my mum and dad getting back together, not that they would either way. When they were married, they fought all the time. Not only did I have the wedding to worry about though, I had to worry about how Sirius would behave at the wedding. He had been doing pretty well for the past couple of days, but this was going to be his first time with a large group of people who had know idea there was a such thing as wizards, witches, Hogwarts, or Voldemort. It would also be my dad's first time meeting James. Not that I was worried, I knew they would adore him just like everyone else.

I looked at the clock, half past ten. Oliver, Petunia, Sirius, James, and I had to be at the church for one. The wedding was a two. My mother, of course, would not be in attendance. Petunia and I were bridesmaids and Oliver was the best man. 

Looking back at the clock, it showed almost eleven; time to get up, eat, and start getting ready. 

"Wake up, James," I whispered nearly a half an hour later in an attempt to wake James up. No such luck. He just rolled over. He was the last one in the house asleep.

"Let me help you there, Lily. I'm experienced in such matters," Sirius said as he walked into the room, "Ohh bacon."

I was just starting to ask Sirius if he was joking when James rolled over and his eyes popped open.

"Bacon? When? Where?" James said jumping out of bed.

"Your welcome," Sirius told me as he walked out of Oliver's room which he, James, and Oliver were sharing.

"Sorry James; no bacon," I told him.

"No bacon? Then why'd you wake me up?" James asked looking disappointed.

"Because it's almost noon and we have to be there for one," I told him leaving the room.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. The water was warm and refreshing compared to the cold, snowy world outside. I put my hair in a towel and began applying my makeup when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that I could not take a fifteen minute shower without being interrupted.

"Lily! I need my wand!" Sirius shouted in a panicked voice.

"Why? Is everyone alright?" I asked, concerned. 

"No!" Sirius shouted, still sounding panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ready to run out of the room. 

"I'm not alright!" Sirius said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was getting really annoyed with him for not only interrupting my getting ready, but also for not telling me what was wrong.

"It's an emergency!" Sirius said flustered.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to panic.

"My hair—it's sticking up!" Sirius said sounding grief stricken, This was too much.

"YOUR HAIR IS STICKING UP!" I shouted at him.

"That's what I said!" Sirius shouted through the bathroom door. I could not believe he was shallow enough to be upset because his hair was sticking up.

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF YOU EVER—I REPEAT EVER—INTERUPT ME PANICKING AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING A BAD HAIR DAY, I SWEAR YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY. WHEN I FINISH WITH YOU, YOU'RE HAIR WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" I threatened, "Now go ask Oliver for hair gel or something! Leave me alone!"

"You don't have to get all hissy!" Sirius said sounding miffed.

"Because his hair was sticking up?" James asked me, for I had just told him what happened with Sirius. James looked like he was trying not to laugh and angry at the same time.

"Because his hair was sticking up," I confirmed. We were both in the kitchen dressed and waiting for Petunia, Oliver, and Sirius so we could leave. Well, James was dressed, I was changing into my dress at the church, "I thought you promised me he was going to be good?"

"I thought he was too," James said looking amused.

"Hello Mr, and Mrs. Hung from a pole by a pack of pixies, fell from the pole, and was run over by a stampeded of hippogriffs," Sirius said walking into the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" James asked annoyed.

"During the quidditch match—you know, the one where you were all out of it—the announcer said you looked as though you'd been… well, you know," I told him.

"I was not out of it for the fiftieth time!" James said, clearly annoyed.

"Mate, you got lost on the way to class," Sirius reasoned.

"Whatever, dude," James said as Oliver and Petunia walked into the room, ready to leave. 

"Sirius, mate, why were you so concerned about your hair?" James asked when we were all on the way to the church.

"Oh, well, there will of course be ladies present," Sirius said as though it were obvious.

"Damnit Sirius!" James said, annoyed, "Number 72," James said as he whipped out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "No flirting with random people including Mrs. Evans, the soon to be Mrs. Evans and Lily's grandmother!"

"Dude, what a bloody loser. You always carry that thing around with you?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend? Someone by the name of Gwen?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

The wedding went by pretty well. It was a beautiful wedding. My dad and Beth seemed very happy. Sirius did not cause any major uproars. That is, until the reception.

"Hem, hem," Sirius said, standing up, "I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom."

"James!" I hissed, "Stop him."

"How?" James asked. 

"Tackle him, throw something at him! I don't care!" I hissed in a panic, but alas, it was to late for Sirius had already launched into his speech.

"I'd like to say a few words to the bride and groom. The three of us go way back, a full three hours. Now, Mr. Evans, I know that sometimes Beth's insane shopping and control issues might get you down, but just hang in there. And Beth, I know that you're soon going to realize that marrying an older man may not have been the best choice, but I promise he'll die soon. Mr. Evans, don't be too upset when Beth starts to get ugly, try and remember the good times. Someone once told me that love outlasts everything and I know that Mr. Evans is insanely in love with Beth's body and the Beth is insanely in love with Mr. Evans' money and after all, that's what love is all about. So, to now and the rest of your lives together, thank you and good night," Sirius ended taking a bow, "Oh, and by the way, if this goes down the crapper before your looks fade, Beth, give me a call," He then sat down as though everything he had just done was perfectly normal. No one in the reception hall really knew what to do, they just sat there at a loss for words. No one clapped. There was silence for at least ten minutes.

"SIRIUS!" I hissed at him, "You may have just ruined my dad's marriage!"

"What? No, of course not, I was only joking," Sirius said as though it were obvious. When you thought about it, it was really quite funny and that's how the awkward silence came to an end. Me, laughing so hysterically with tears streaming down my face. When you think about it, I guess Sirius has his own twisted way of helping things and really and truly is just trying to help. James, however, did not seem to get this.

"Sirius," James said.

"Hm?" Sirius asked?

"Run," James said, "Run as fast as your legs will carry you. You have five seconds. I would not suggest letting me catch you, it might result in your death. Five seconds, now!" James said looking down at his watch.

That is how the night ended. James chasing Sirius out of the reception hall, both of them running at top speed, Sirius scared for his own well being. No one could help it, they all burst out laughing.

~~Well, there it is, hope you liked it! Now go review!"


	20. Christmas

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter… Thank you for all the reviews… Hope you like this Chapter… 

"Lily, wake up," I heard someone coo into my ear. I opened my eyes to find James sitting on the bed beside me, "It's Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I said while trying not to yawn, "What time is it?"

"Half past nine," James said, "I'll go and let you get up and get dressed," James said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking out.

Today was Christmas. We were all having dinner here at noon. My dad, Beth, Granny, and Great-Aunt Edna were all coming to eat at noon. Granny was my mum's mum and Great-Aunt Edna was my mum's aunt. I was also very worried about how James would like his gift.

I rolled slowly out of bed and pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and my green-knit pullover sweater. It took at least fifteen minutes to find my black heels. I eventually found them in my school trunk inside the cauldron. I then proceeded to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I ended up leaving my long, red hair down. It reached halfway down my back.

"Lily," Oliver said running in and tossing me over his shoulder, "You're holding up the unwrapping of presents!" He scolded as he ran downstairs and I fought with him to put me down.

An hour later Mum, Petunia, Oliver, Sirius, James, and I were in the kitchen enjoying chocolate chip pancakes and laughing. When I had gotten downstairs earlier, I had found presents from my mum, Petunia, Oliver, Sirius, and James. Granny, Great-Aunt Edna, Dad, and Beth were going to give me their presents when they came for dinner. I was going to exchange gifts with Remus, Eden, and Gwen at the Potter's New Year's Eve party. They had all sent owls to James throughout the week saying that they would be there.

I had gotten some clothes, perfume, and a couple of books from mum, hair product from Petunia, two mystery books from Oliver, and a mirror from Sirius which he insisted was smarter than I was, though I was yet to figure out what that meant.

I opened James' present to me at the same time as he opened my present to him. We both ripped off the wrapping paper to find identical copies of "The Life of an Auror."

"This is a bit bizarre," James had said, looking at his copy in shock.

"Thank you," I had said, looking at it in surprise, "And to think I was worried that you wouldn't like it."

"Thanks, well, at least now I won't have to borrow the copy I gave you," James had said with a nervous laugh.

Now we were all enjoying our brunch of chocolate chip pancakes.

"So when are you three leaving?" My mum asked between bites of food.

"Tomorrow," James answered.

"Are you really in that much of a hurry to get rid of us?" I asked my mum.

"No, of course not," She said half-heartedly, eyeing Sirius who currently had orange juice dripping down his chin.

"This is my boyfriend, James and one of our friends, Sirius," I said at half past eleven as I introduced James and Sirius to my Granny and Great-Aunt Edna.

"Well, aren't you handsome," Great-Aunt Edna told Sirius. Sirius grinned.

"I would have never guessed you were Lily's Great-Aunt—you look so young," Sirius said to Great-Aunt Edna sweetly. 

I glanced nervously at James across the room to find my Granny was lecturing James about being sloppy. She apparently did not approve of messy hair.

"I guess you think that being a slob is the cool thing to do, don't you?" Granny rudely asked James. 

"No ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about," James said, looking flustered.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to run a comb through your hair," Granny scolded.

"I did. Twice," James said, trying to be polite, "Ma'am."

"How would you like to get me some water?" Great-Aunt Edna asked Sirius. 

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius said, walking out the room."

"Why can't you be more like him?" Granny asked James of Sirius, "He looks neat and he's polite and helpful."

James looked stricken.

"Pass the potatoes, Beth," Mum said bitterly at dinner a half hour later.

It did not take a genius to notice that my mum was not very happy to have her ex husband and his new wife over for dinner. She was in a foul mood. Sirius was sitting on the side of Great-Aunt Edna, still sucking up. James was still trying to get my Granny to like him. This must be the way with older women James had referred to a couple of weeks ago. Beth passed the potatoes to my mum.

"So, Lily, how's school?" Granny asked me. She thought I attended a school for the gifted.

"Good," I said.

"Great," James answered her.

"I was talking to Lily," Granny said coldly leaving James looking flustered, "So the three of you go to school together?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"I thought your mother told me it was a school for the gifted?" Granny asked.

"It is," I answered, trying to skirt around the issue. She left it at that, though I think I heard her mutter something about idiots while glancing at James.

"So, John, what do your parents do?" Granny asked turning to James.

James looked flustered. He had no idea what to answer. 

"Um, they-they, um," James stuttered.

Fortunately, at that exact moment, Sirius told Great-Aunt Edna a particularly funny joke which caused her to laugh so hard that her dentures fell out. Sirius scooped them up off the table and handed them to her.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie," She said, plopping them back into her mouth.

I had to wonder, though, what exactly did James' parents do.

Later in the afternoon—after we had cleaned up—we were all sitting in the living room drinking coffee and talking. James and I were on the couch, Oliver was sitting on the floor talking to James and I, Dad and Beth were outside, Petunia was talking to mum and Granny on the other couch, and Sirius and Great-Aunt Edna were sitting in the two recliners, which happened to be side by side.

"So this is coffee?" James asked me.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" I asked teasingly.

"Interesting, I think I just burnt my tongue though," James said, sticking his tongue out.

"You, boy, put your tongue back in your mouth. I swear kids these days," Granny said from across the room.

"She really hates me, doesn't she?" James asked quietly, looking upset. He apparently was not used to having people hate him. Apparently, everyone loved him.

"Yeah, mate, I think she just might hate you," Oliver told him.

"No, she doesn't hate you," I said, half-heartedly.

"Good one, Lily," James said sarcastically. 

"Sirius is such a pretty name," I heard Great-Aunt Edna say from across the room, "Is there a special lady in your life?"

"Sirius!" James said, "Join me in the hall for a second."

James, Sirius, and I trooped into the kitchen. 

"Sirius! According to rule number—" James broke off, pulling the infamous piece of parchment out of his pocket and unrolling it, "73, you're not allowed to flirt with Lily's mum, sister, soon-to-be step mum, and grandmother!"

"Firstly, loser. Secondly, it says nothing about Great-Aunt Edna," Sirius pointed out.

"It's implied!" James said, annoyed.

"I can't help it if women are drawn to my animal magnetism!" Sirius said, walking out of the room. Great-Aunt Edna apparently needed help getting her cane. 

"James, I thought the list would take care of it!" I said, annoyed.

"Well, supposedly, he can't help that women are drawn to him," James said sarcastically as we walked back into the living room.

We found Great-Aunt Edna telling Sirius about the "Good old days."

"I would thing you would show a bit more respect to your girlfriend, John," Granny said to James from her seat on the couch.

James took a very deep breath. 

"I would think that you would have realized that my name is James," James told her sweetly.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Granny said, sternly, "You should be more like your friend here, at least he knows how to treat a lady."

Apparently, telling James to be more like Sirius because Sirius "knows how to treat a lady" when Sirius was currently across the room flirting with Great-Aunt Edna when Sirius had a girlfriend was a bit too much for James to handle.

"Well, I guess I have no clue how to treat a lady, ma'am," James said sarcastically as he flopped down onto the couch and ruffled his hair, "Hey Sirius," James started turning to Sirius, "How do you think Gwen would feel if she knew you were so buddy buddy with Lily's great-aunt?"

"Gwen?" Sirius asked turning a pale shade of white.

"Yeah, you know, you're girlfriend," James said.

"She-I-She-I'm not doing anything wrong," Sirius argued.

"Girlfriend?" Great-Aunt Edna asked.

"I-I-Gwen wouldn't care," Sirius said.

"Well, mate, due to the fact that you've been swinging her and her best friend around for about the past four months, she's not very trusting of you right now," James said calmly.

"You've been toying with the emotions your girlfriend?" Great-Aunt Edna asked.

"I-I can explain!" Sirius argued.

"Well, I'm sure you've done much worse to my grand-daughter, haven't you?" Granny asked James.

"No, he's been the poster boyfriend," I told her.

Granny looked quite perturbed that she had been wrong about James and Sirius.

"Great-Aunt Edna! Let me explain!" Sirius said.

"Sirius Black, you're not the person I thought you were," Great-Aunt Edna said turning to Petunia and starting a conversation.

"James," Sirius said threateningly as he walked up.

James looked at him, looked at the door, and took off running towards the door. Sirius took off running after him.

"Sirius, can you make it to our one year anniversary party?" My dad asked Sirius that night as everyone stood in the doorway saying goodbye, "We loved your speech last night. We were hoping you could do a repeat performance."

"I'll have my people call your people," Sirius told him.

"James, I-well-I guess you're a good guy," Granny told him, giving him a hug.

James looked as though he were back on cloud nine, now that everyone knew he was a good guy and Sirius was a not good guy.

"Thanks," James said returning the hug.

"Great-Aunt Edna, can we talk?" Sirius asked.

"We have nothing to talk about," Great-Aunt Edna snapped.

After hugs and kisses all of our guests left. Mum and Petunia went to bed and it was just Oliver, Sirius, James, and I awake. We were sitting in the den talking.

"Oliver," James said all of a sudden, "Would you like to come to my family's New Year's Eve party?"

"Wouldn't I be the only, well, you know?" Oliver said, looking reluctant to accept the invitation.

"Yeah, but it'll still be fun," James told him.

"Yeah, Oliver, please come. You can meet the rest of my friends. Please, please, please." I begged.

"Yeah, we'll have another day to annoy Lily," Sirius added.

"Ok, I guess I could go," Oliver accepted.

"Good, you can come New Year's Eve afternoon," James told him.

"I think I'm going to bed," I said, standing up.

"I think I'll come tell you goodnight," James said with a smile.

"So how was your day?" James asked a few minutes later.

He was sitting on the foot of my bed and I was in bed.

"Good, that was a kind of mean thing of you to do to Sirius." I said.

"Well, he broke the no flirting agreement. I just had to," James said with a smile.

"Yeah, plus you couldn't handle someone not liking you for once," I teased.

"You can read me like a book," James said bending over and kissing me, "Goodnight. Love you," He said pulling away from me.

"Love you."

~~Hope you liked it! Now go REVIEW~~


	21. Potter Manor

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…

A/N: Well thank you guys for reviewing! I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and a Happy New Year's… Hope you like this chapter…

          I rolled out of bed very late on the day after Christmas. I went downstairs to find that it was half past eleven. Oliver, Sirius, and James were all in the kitchen plotting. I know they were plotting against me because the second I walked in they all stopped talking and pretended they had not been talking before.

          "Oh, morning Lily," Sirius said, "Lovely hair," He said, referring to my pigtails.

          "Morning James, Oliver," I said, ignoring Sirius.

          "Morning," Oliver said as James gave me a kiss on the cheek.

          "When are we leaving for your house?" I asked.

          James handed me a package.

Dear Sirius, James, and Lily,

          Hope you three had a lovely Christmas! I'm looking forward to seeing you this afternoon! Your father arranged a portkey set to work at three. 

                                                                   Hugs, kisses, and love,

                                                                                      Mum

          "A portkey?" I asked.

          "And open the bag," Sirius said.

          I opened the bag to find an empty wooden box.

          "What is it?" I asked them.

          "It's a portkey. At the specified time—three this afternoon—we all touch it and it'll transport us to my house," James said.

          "Interesting," I said examining it, "Where is everyone?"

          "Mum's shopping—she'll be back in a couple of hours—and Petunia's out with one of her friends, she wouldn't say who. I bet it's that creepy boy, you know, the fat, pink one? What was his name?" Oliver asked.

          "Vernon something or another. From what I've heard from you, he's not the world's greatest guy," I answered.

          "Oh! Lily! Can I curse him?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

          "No!" James and I shouted at the same time causing Sirius to pout.

          "I promise it won't cause permanent damage!" Sirius argued.

          "NO!" James and I shouted again.

          "Fine I'll just point and laugh—you can't stop me from doing that," Sirius said defiantly.

          "Number one," James said, pulling the all too familiar scroll out of his back pocket, "No pointing and/or laughing at anyone."

          "You guys bloody suck," Sirius whined.

          "Don't worry, we can point and laugh together," Oliver said.

          "Will not," I argued, "Would it kill you to be nice to them?"

          "Yes," Oliver answered plainly.

          "Besides, she's not nice to your friends AKA us," Sirius added.      

          "And does that mean you have to stoop down to her level?" I asked.

          "Yes," Oliver, Sirius, and James answered in unison.

          "Whatever, I'm going pack," I said, getting up and going upstairs.

          Packing turned out to be quite a task. It took a long time. Somehow, all of my clothes, shoes, makeup, books, and personal items had scattered themselves all over my room. I also realized that I have way too many pairs of shoes. It took almost an hour to find all of my shoes and their mates. After this hour, I still had not found the mate to my favorite pair of black heels. My books turned up in the oddest places; under my bed, in a pillow case, in my sock drawer, and underneath my trunk. After two hours of packing, I had everything packed neatly into my trunk and was almost ready to leave. 

          "I'm ready," I said walking into the den. Oliver, Sirius, and James were in there. 

          "We're leaving in," James looked at his watch, "Half an hour."

          "Groovy," I said, sitting on the couch between he and Sirius.

          "It took you two hours to pack?" James asked me.

          "Yeah," I answered.

          "More importantly, can I have my wand back now?" Sirius asked.

          "No, you know the deal. You can have it back when we're at James' house," I answered, "So, Oliver, you're coming for New Year's Eve?"

          "He can't," James cut in.

          "Why not?" I asked.

          "Well, as mum pointed out to me when I asked; there will be over a hundred of witches and wizards there, if any of them were to perform magic in front of him—which they probably will—we'd be in serious trouble," James told me.

          "Yep," Oliver chimed in.

          I was not able to argue because at that time Petunia and Vernon something or another walked in. Oliver was right, Vernon was insanely ugly. He was short and fat, but that was not the worst of it; his head seemed to come right out of his body, as though he did not have a neck. Standing next to my tall, slim sister, he looked even uglier.

          "Oh, the freak circus is still here," Petunia said disappointedly.

          "Yeah, the freak circus just walked in the room," Sirius said cockily.

          "Freak," Petunia hissed to him under her breath.

          "I'm sure you'd be singing a different tune if you knew just how many ways I knew to make you suffer," Sirius replied.

          "Petunia, who are these people?" Vernon something or another asked. He obviously did not sense the tension.

          "Well, you've met my brother and this is Lily, Sirius, and James. The other freaks," Petunia said with her nose turned up.

          "Is it really necessary to be rude to our guests?" Oliver asked, gesturing to Sirius and James.

          "Yes," Petunia said, pretending to be sweet, "Come on we're going upstairs," Petunia said pulling Vernon something or another out of the room.

          "She's a treat now, isn't she?" Sirius said with a sarcastic tone.

          "She'll be getting her well mannered person of the trophy in any day now," James said.

          "It's time to gather our things," I said looking at the clock. It was five minutes to three.

          We all made a mad dash around the house to gather our trunks and owl cages. Three minutes later we were all standing in the den. James was attempting to hold Little Girl Blue's cage, his trunk, and the portkey box, Sirius was holding Little Boy Green's cage and his trunk, and I was holding Shweetie's cage and my trunk.

          "Oliver, I'll see you over the summer!" I said.

          "Hope to catch you soon," James told Oliver.

          "I'll write you," Sirius told Oliver.

          "Ok, bye guys," Oliver told us.

          "Love you," I told Oliver giving him a hug.

          "You too, and you, be good to my little sister," Oliver said.

          "Lily, come on it's about to be three," James said, looking worriedly at his watch.

          I touched the wooden box and before I could tell James "Ok" the room around me started spinning around. I felt nauseated like I had never felt before. I did not dare to open my eyes. I could no longer feel any floor underneath me. Just as soon the spinning began, it stopped. I hit ground and the impact of it caused me to fall over and drop my trunk and Shweetie's cage.

          "You ok?" James asked helping me up.

          I opened my eyes to find Sirius trying to get Shweetie back in her cage.

          "I guess what was that? Where are we?" I asked, confused.

          "That was a portkey and welcome to Potter Manor," James said, smiling, "Don't worry about the owl we'll put her outside in the big owl cage thing," James told Sirius.

          As I stood up, I looked around we were in what appeared to be a large study. It was very well decorated and looked like it's owners were very wealthy.

          "Oh James," A petite woman with black hair and blue eyes said, running into the room and pulling James into a tight hug, "And Sirius," She said, finally letting go of James and pulling Sirius into a tight, motherly hug, "And you must be Lily. It's good to meet you," She said when she let go of Sirius. She then caught me off guard and pulled me into a tight hug.

          "Lily, incase you still haven't figured it out, this is my mum," James said, smiling at me.

          "It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Potter," I told her.

          "Please, call me Audrey," She told me, "Now stand back and let me get a good look at you."

          I awkwardly pulled out of the hug and stood there.

          "Well, aren't you just the prettiest thing," Mrs. Audrey exclaimed, causing me to blush.

          "Mother," James said.

          "And Sirius, I swear, you've gotten even taller since I last saw you," She said, ignoring James.

          "Lily, let me show you to your room," She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room, leaving James and Sirius. 

          I went to grab my trunk, but she stopped me.

          "No, dear, the house elves will get it for you. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Tell me a bit about yourself," She said as we walked down the hall.

          I did not say anything; I can be quite shy with strangers.

          "Don't be shy dear, I'll help. What's your full name?" She asked me.

          "Lily Genevieve Evans," I told her.

          "What a pretty name. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

          "Yes, I have an older brother named Oliver and a younger sister named Petunia," I told her.

          "That's nice. What about your parents?" She asked as we walked up a flight of stairs.

          "Well, my mum is my mum and well, my dad is my dad. He just got married on Christmas Eve, so I have a step mum now, too. Her name's Beth," I told her.

          "Well, it sounds like you have a lovely family. Your parents are muggles right?" She asked.

          "Yes ma'am," I told her. I had been worried about this question, what if she did not approve of James dating a muggle born, but she did not seem to think anything of it.

          "What did they think when they found out you were a witch?" She asked me.

          "Everyone was pretty happy, I guess," I told her.

          "That's nice. Well, here's your room dear," She told me as she showed me into a room.

          "Thank you, Mrs. Audrey," I thanked her.

          "I'll give you a bit of time to yourself to unpack," She said, walking out of the room.

          I looked around the room. It was huge and simply gorgeous. It had an attached bathroom. The walls were a deep, rich shade of red and bedspread was a shocking white, as were the pillows and linens. All of the furniture was a deep, mahogany oak. There was a huge dresser and a desk and the bed was a four-poster bed. A quick glance in the bathroom told me that it matched exactly. 

          She was right, the house elves had already brought up my things. I hummed as I unpacked my things and put them in the closet and dresser drawers. After an hour of unpacking, James and Sirius came in.

          "Hey," James said, flopping down on the bed.

          "So, how do you like Potter Manor?" Sirius asked.

          "It's huge. I think I'll get lost if I try to leave this room," I exclaimed.

          "We'll show you around later," James said, laughing.

          "You guys wanna go downstairs? I'm hungry," Sirius said.

          "You're always hungry," I told him as he, James, and I walked out the room.

          We had to go down two stories and through a couple of halls before we got to the living room area. Looking around I noticed that the entire house was just as amazing as my room. It was also humongous. 

          "Where's the kitchen?" I asked.

          "Right through that door," James said, "But we never go in there. Just ring that call and one of the house elves will come out and ask what you want."

          "What's a house elf?" I asked.

          "You'll see—Emmy!" James called.

          "Yes, master?" A high-pitched voice asked.

          When the kitchen door opened, out stepped one of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen. It was a short and skinny with golf ball sized brown eyes and a head that seemed too large for it's body and large ears poking out of its head. It was wearing what looked like a piece of material draped over it's body.

          "Can you guys make us some french fries?" Sirius asked,

          "Yes, master," Emmy said, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

          "Sirius," Mrs. Audrey said walking into the room, "I'm going over the guest list for the party and I thought I should tell you, I do have to invite your family."

          "But—" Sirius started.

          "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have too. They're important members of the wizarding community," Mrs. Audrey told him.

          "Fine, but I don't have to talk to them," Sirius said.

          "Be that as it may, but they're still going to be here. James, did you invite your school friends?" Mrs. Audrey said, turning to James.

          "Yes ma'am, Remus, Peter, Eden, Anne Marie, and Gwen," James told her.

          "Good, are they all coming?" She asked him.

          "Yes, by the way, Gwen is Sirius's girlfriend," James told Mrs. Audrey.

          "Sirius, why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" Mrs. Audrey asked, "I'm sure you're parents will want to meet her."

          "No they won't," Sirius said bitterly.

          "Sweetie, I know that the three of you don't get along, but I'm sure they'd want to meet her," Mrs. Audrey argued.

          "She's muggle born," Sirius told her.

          "I'm sorry, they probably won't want to meet her after all, but I still want to meet her," Mrs. Audrey said, sympathetically.

          Mrs. Audrey left the room leaving me alone with James and a very sullen looking Sirius. 

          "Sirius, why don't you live with your parents?" I asked him.

          "Because they're horrible people," He said sadly.

          "They don't think that he should be friends with muggle borns and that him being in Gryffindor is a disappointment," James told me.

          "Oh, I see," I said, feeling uncomfortable.

          "They're obsessed with being pureblooded," Sirius added sullenly, "And they find me a disappointment."

          Fortunately, the awkward silence was broken by Emmy walking in and giving us french fries and drinks. We all ate and then hung around. After a while, Sirius seemed to be back to his usual self. Sirius and James showed me around the house, which was by all means, amazing. It was three stories and had over two dozen rooms. The gardens outside were even more amazing than the inside. There were flowers and animals everywhere. The flowers were absolutely breathtaking. When they finished showing me around, James and Sirius decided to play quidditch while I watched from the sidelines. They played until the sun went down. We then headed inside for Sirius and James to change before supper.

          "We're going to teach you how to play quidditch before vacation is over," Sirius said.

          "No, it's alright. I like watching," I argued.

          "Oh, yes, we will," James told me.

          The guys then went upstairs to change. I decided to make my way towards the dining room where I found Mrs. Audrey deep in conversation with a brown haired, brown eyed, middle aged man.

          "Oh, Lily, there you are," Mrs. Audrey said when she noticed me standing in the doorways, "This is James' father," She said, gesturing to Mr. Potter.

          "Nice to meet you, Lily," He said, standing up and shaking my hand in a fatherly manner.

          "You too, Mr. Potter," I told him, sitting down.

          James and Sirius joined us and we all ate dinner and talked. 

          "So, James, how's school going?" Mr. Potter asked James.

          "Great," James told him stiffly.

          "Keeping your grades up?" Mr. Potter asked.

          "Yes sir," James said shortly. 

          "I've been tutoring James here," Sirius said.

          Everyone laughed.

          "How'd the quidditch season go?" Mr. Potter asked.

          "Great, school champs," James told Mr. Potter, avoiding his eyes.

          "I still don't see why you want to waste all of your talent," Mr. Potter said.

          "Dad—" James started, annoyed.

          I do not think I had ever seen him get so annoyed so fast before.

          "I've been tutoring him in that too," Sirius said quickly, breaking up what I could have only assumed would have ended up being an argument between James and his father.

          It worked too, everyone laughed and Mr. Potter dropped the subject.

          "May I be excused," James asked.

          "But—" Mrs. Audrey started.

          James did not let her finish, he got up and walked out of the room leaving us.

          "I'm sorry, Lily," Mrs. Audrey told me.

          "It's quite all right," I told her. 

          She looked unconvinced.

          "No, really," I insisted.

          We finished dinner without much conversation. 

          "What's wrong with James?" I asked Sirius as we walked out of the dining room.

          "His dad doesn't seem to get that James wouldn't be happy playing quidditch forever," Sirius told me.

          "I see," I told him, "Where's his—"

          "Up one flight, third door to the left," Sirius told me, "I'm going write Gwen a letter."

          I walked upstairs and knocked on the door that Sirius had told me was James'.

          "Come in," James said.

          I opened the door to find him on lying down on his stomach on his bed, reading a something, and petting what appeared to be a white ball of fur.

          "Hey," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

          "Hey," He said.

          "What's up?" I asked him.

          "Nothing," He said, sighing, "I'd like you to meet Maggie," He said, gesturing to the white ball of fur.

          When I pet her I realized that she was, as a matter of fact, a puppy. A gorgeous, striking white, blue eyed puppy. She had thick white fur and was insanely soft and tiny.

          "A puppy!" I exclaimed, excitedly. 

          "Yeah, I got her for my birthday last year. Isn't she great?" He asked.

          "She's so cute and soft!" I said.

          "I think she likes you," James said when Maggie left her spot on the side of James and curled up on my lap.

          "I like her too," I said, petting her.

          "Sorry about earlier," James told me.

          "It's alright," I insisted.

          "No, it's not, you're my guest and I shouldn't have left you," James argued.

          "What's happened?" I asked him.

          "I don't feel like talking about it," James told me, sighing.

          "What does your dad do?" I asked James.

          "He's the Minister of Magic," James said with a sigh.

          "Oh," I said.

          "Yeah, it's great," James said, rolling his eyes.  

          "Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed now," I told him.

          "Goodnight," James told me, leaning over to kiss me.

          "Love you," I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

          Maggie followed me to the door. James laughed.

          "I guess she likes you better," James said smiling, "I guess she can sleep in your bed tonight."

          "Love you," I told him, bending over to pick up Maggie who curled up in my arms.

          "Love you guys too," James said as I walked out.

~~Sorry this chapter was so long… Or is that a good thing? Lol! Go Review!~~ 


	22. Sirius, the Dog

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope y'all had a great holiday! Hope you love this chapter…

          Before I knew it, the days before New Year's Eve had come and gone and it was now the day before New Year's Eve. The party was tomorrow, but all of our friends were coming over today. Gwen was taking a taxi here, she does not live very far away. She told us to expect her around noon. Eden, Remus, Anne Marie, and Peter were traveling here by floo powder sometime this afternoon. 

          I looked at the clock to find that it was half past ten. 

          "Oh well, might as well get up," I said aloud to myself.

          Then, something odd happened. A bark was the response. I looked, confused for the source of the bark. I expected to find Maggie lying on the floor beside my bed, but instead I found a very large black dog barking at me.

          "Where did you come from?" I asked him. 

          He then shook his head towards the door, as though answering my question.

          "James didn't tell me he had another dog," I told the dog.

          The dog then did something that looked remarkably like a person shrugging his shoulders.

          "Let's go find James so I can ask him where you came from," I told the dog as I got out of bed.

          I was surprised to find that when I left the room, the dog followed me without my having to tell it to. There was something odd about this dog, he had almost human qualities and seemed to understand everything I was saying.

          "James," I said, walking into James' room, "Where did this dog come from?"

          James looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the dog. For a second, James looked like he was about to scream at the dog.

          "This is… um… just another of our dogs," James said.

          The dog then barked loudly, as though he did not appreciate being called just another dog.

          "What's his name?" I asked, bending down and petting him under the chin.

          "His name is… um… Sirius," James said, standing up squatting down to pet the dog.

          "You named your dog after your best friend?" I asked, confused.

          "He… um… has Sirius-like qualities," James said.

          At this, almost as though to prove what James had just said true, the Sirius the dog jumped up and knocked James over.

          "See?" James asked, trying to stand up.

          When James was almost standing, the Sirius the dog knocked James over again and this time sat on James.

          "Yeah," I agreed with James, "Has Sirius the dog ever met Sirius the… um… person?" I asked, laughing at the sight before me, for Sirius the dog was still sitting on James as though daring him to try to get up.

          "I… I don't really know," James said.

          "Ok, well, I guess I'm going to go get dressed," I told James as I walked out of the room.

          I walked into my room to find Maggie there.

          "You know, that Sirius the dog is a bit suspicious. Don't you think so?" I told Maggie as I picked her up and she curled up in my arms.

          I got dressed in a green knit sweater, blue jeans, and brown high heel boots. I fixed my hair in waves cascading half-way down my back.

          "Hey, did y'all hear from Gwen yet?" I asked Sirius and James when I walked into the dining room to find them eating. Big shock that was.

          "Yeah, she'll be here in about an hour and a half," Sirius said, excitedly.

          "Do you wanna go play quidditch?" James asked us. The two of them had taught me to play quidditch.

          "No, I don't wanna mess up my hair," Sirius said just as I opened my mouth to say yes.

          "Mess up your hair?" I asked Sirius.

          "Well, you see—" Sirius began.

          "You see, Gwen's coming and little Sirius here wants to look his very best," James said.

          "Hey, Sirius," I began, "Were you aware that James had a dog named after you?"

          "Really James?" Sirius said.

          "I… well… So you're completely whipped, huh?" James said, attempting to change the topic.

          "Is anyone else hungry?" Sirius said, his face growing red.

          "You're already eating," James told him.

          "When is everyone else getting here?" I asked, trying to save Sirius.

          "Whenever they decide to get here," James said.

          "Who all is coming? Remus, Anne Marie, and Eden, right?" I asked

          "James, dear!" Mrs. Audrey's voice called, "Can you and Sirius come help me with something?"

          "Ok, mum, we'll be right there," James called to her.

          We made our way upstairs and into the formal living room and dining room where the party was being thrown the next night.

          "James, Sirius, can the two of you move furniture for me?" Mrs. Audrey asked them.

          "I don't know can we?" Sirius asked, cockily.

          "You can and you will now hop to it," Mrs. Audrey said knowingly.

          "Where do we move everything?" James asked her.

          "Same place as last year," Mrs. Audrey said, looking down at her checklist. Apparently, making lists ran in the family.

          "What can I do to help?" I asked Mrs. Audrey.

          "Nothing, dear, you're a guest," Mrs. Audrey said as she looked back down at her list. 

          "But—" I started, but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

          "You can go get the door, dear," Mrs. Audrey told me.

          I walked downstairs to get the door. 

          "Lily!" Gwen screamed when I opened the door. She then dropped her bags and flung her arms around me.

          "Gwen! You're finally here! How long are you staying? How was Christmas?" I asked quickly.

          "Wow, one question at a time," Gwen said, laughing.

          "How about I ask them on the way upstairs. James and Sirius are doing—get this—actual, physical labor," I said, nodding my head for emphasis.

          "Wow, do you have a camera?" Gwen asked as we made our way upstairs.

          "No, sorry. Thank goodness you finally got here, Sirius has been sweating bullets, waiting for you," I told her, "I think he really likes you."

          "No, he doesn't. Sirius is about as likely to spend more than a week dating me than James is to break up with someone after a week," Gwen said. 

          Sirius was known for dating a different girl every week, while James was known for not dating many girls at all.

          "If you think so. So, anyway, how long are you supposed to stay?" I asked her.

          "I'm staying until we go back to school next Monday," Gwen told me.

          "Wow, today's only Tuesday! That's almost a week!" I said, stating the obvious, "Well, here they are," I said when we walked into the formal living room and dining room to find James and Sirius moving a couch.

          "Do you think we should?" I asked, nodding to the couch.

          "I think we would regret it forever if we didn't. This is, after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity," Gwen said.

          Gwen and I then hopped on the same couch that James and Sirius were currently attempting to move.

          "Gwen, Lily, do the two of you mind?" James asked, annoyed.

          "No, not at all," I said, staying on the couch and beginning to inspect my nails.

          "Gwennie!" Sirius shouted, having just realized that his petite, brown haired, brown eyed, round faced, tanned girlfriend was the person on the couch with me.

          "Sirius-y!" Gwen said, almost mockingly.

          "While this reunion is quite beautiful," James started, "I would appreciate it if you two put it off until I wasn't attempting to move furniture."

          "Oh, James, you pessimist," I said, sitting up on the couch and wrapping my arms around his neck.

          "James! Sirius! I ask you two to do one thing!" Mrs. Audrey shouted when she walked into the room to find my arms around James' neck.

          "It's all their fault," James said, attempting to point to Gwen and I. This did not have the desired effect, as he was currently holding half a couch up.

          "Lily, Lily's friend, for the love of Pete, get off the couch," Mrs. Audrey said, exasperated.

          Gwen and I looked at each other, shrugged, and hopped off the couch.

          "Mrs. Audrey, this is Gwen. My best friend," I said, gesturing towards Gwen.

          Sirius cleared his throat, loudly.

          "Oh, yeah, and she's Sirius' girlfriend, but that's not important," I said.

          "Nice to meet you, Gwen. How long have you and Sirius been dating?" Mrs. Audrey asked.

          The room fell silent, seeing as how Sirius had been jerking Gwen and our other best friend, Eden around since the beginning of the school year and had just gotten around to dating Gwen about a month ago.

          "About a month," Gwen told her.

          "Well, that's nice dear. You go to Hogwarts as well?" Mrs. Audrey asked.

          "Yes ma'am," Gwen answered.

          "How lovely. Now, are you and Lily going to share a room or do you want your own room?" Mrs. Audrey asked.

          "I wouldn't mind sharing with her," Sirius said.

          "I'm sure you wouldn't, but you won't," Mrs. Audrey told him.

          "We'll share," I said, throwing my arm around Gwen's shoulder, "Wanna go now?" I asked Gwen.

          "Sure," Gwen said.

          "So, how are things with you and James going?" Gwen asked later as she threw herself onto my bed.

          "Great, but I've been wondering, what are you doing with Sirius?" I asked.

          "Just watching my own back," Gwen said, "I don't trust him."

          "Well of course you don't, but should you really be with him if you don't trust him?" I asked.

          "I probably shouldn't, but for some odd reason, he keeps insisting that we stay together," Gwen said.

          "Maybe he does actually want to be with you," I suggested, quietly.

          "No, he doesn't, he's just waiting for someone better to come around," Gwen said with a sigh.

          "I really don't think so, but—" I was cut off by the opening of the door.

          "Remus!" I squealed when he, James, and Sirius walked in.

          "Lily!" Remus said with a laugh, giving me a hug.

          The five of us hung around for a while, catching up on what we had been doing over break so far.

          "So, Remus, you never told us, where's Anne Marie?" I asked.

          A tense silence fell over the room. Apparently, Gwen and I were the only ones who did not know where Anne Marie was.

          "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, trying to make up for my mistake.

          "It's all right," Remus said, understandingly, "You have every right to wonder. She broke up with me about a week ago."

          "Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked, sympathetically.

          "It's… she—" Remus stuttered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

          "Lily, have you seen Maggie lately?" James asked, changing the subject.

          "Yeah, she was in my room this morning. Why?" I asked.

          "I haven't seen her in a couple of days," James told me.

          "I thought she slept in your bed," I said.

          "She did," James said, looking confused.

          "Is Maggie the little, white furball?" Sirius asked.

          "Yes," James said, threateningly.

          "She's been sleeping on my pillow for the last couple of nights," Sirius said.

          "Oh," James said sadly.

          James apparently took it as a personal insult that Sirius' pillow was a more desirable place to sleep. 

          "Dinner!" Mrs. Audrey's voice screamed from downstairs.

          "Where's Eden?" I asked as we made our way downstairs.

          "She's coming early tomorrow morning and Peter's coming mid-morning tomorrow," James said.

          We all sat down to eat in the dining room. James on one side of me and Remus on the other side of me. Gwen was across from me with Sirius on one side and Mrs. Audrey on the other. 

          "So, um, where's Mr. Potter?" I asked, nodding to the head of the table where he usually sat.

          "He's working late tonight," Mrs. Audrey said.

          "Shocker," I heard James mutter from the side of me.

          Across the table, I saw Sirius repeatedly attempting to engage Gwen in conversation, but she did not seem to want to talk to him. Mrs. Audrey tried to keep the conversation going by asking Remus and I questions. No one attempted to talk to James, who had been brooding since the mention of his father.

          "So, what's up?" I asked James cheerfully that night.

          He was sitting in his bed and I was lying down with my head in his lap.

          "Nothing," He said laughing.

          We fell silent for a few seconds. He was gently rubbing my hair with his hand and I was, well, brooding.

          "Hey, James, can I ask you a question?" I said cautiously.   

          "Go ahead," James answered calmly.

          "Why do you get all..." I trailed off looking for the right word, "Hissy when your dad's mentioned?"

          James stopping rubbing my head and I could feel his muscles slightly tighten up.

          "Because he finds it easier to not be around and then pretend like he's been here and like he knows me," James said tensely.

          "Well, my dad's not around very often either, but I'm not bitter towards him for it," I reasoned.

          "Well, your dad kind of doesn't live with you," James said coldly as though I could not understand.

          I snapped my head off of his lap and sat up to look at him.

          "I mean…" James started.

          "Oh, I know what you mean," I snapped, "You mean that it's easier to assume that no one else can fathom what you're feeling and that I couldn't possibly understand because everyone else's life is so much simpler than yours. Well, James Xavier Potter, listen to me--" I started to say. 

          James winced at being called by his full name.

          "Wow, Lily, relax. I didn't mean that at all. I didn't mean to offend you either. I'm sorry, I just…" James trailed off and sighed.

          "Well, maybe next time you should choose your words a bit more careful," I snapped.

          "I'm sorry," James said.

          "Well, you should be," I said, cockily.

          The two of us sat in silence for a while.

          "James?" I questioned.

          "Yes?" James asked.

          "I'm sorry, too," I said.

          "You didn't do anything," James said.

          "Yeah, I should've been more understanding," I said.

          "It's alright," James said.

          "Are you sure?" I asked.

          "Wanna snog?" James asked with a smile.

          "If you think you can just fix everything by--" I started to say, but James cut me off by catching my lips and snogging me.

          "What was that?" James asked as he pulled away, smiling.

          "Nothing," I said, leaning in to snog some more.

          Later that night, I was lying in my bed thinking. The room was completely silent except for the quiet breathing coming from Gwen in the next bed. When I was talking James, Mrs. Audrey had come in and conjured up another bed to match mine.

          I was tossing and turning, trying to think. After quite a while of trying to thing, something small jumped onto my bed.

          "Maggie," I whispered, petting the tiny puppy.

          After another half an hour of petting Maggie, I fell asleep.

~~Hope you liked this chapter! Now, go REVIEW!~~


	23. The Party

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews!! They totally brighten my day! Hope you like this chapter and please try and read my new fic, "Love is for the Weak"…

          I woke up and let out a loud groan. Why was I groaning? Because I had slept terribly and it was going to be a very long day. Today was New Year's Eve. Tonight was the annual Potter's New Year's Eve party. James, Sirius, and Gwen were all sure to be in horrible moods; James because he had to spend the night in the same room as his father, Sirius because his parents were going to be there, and Gwen because she still was in the process of convincing herself that she did not adore Sirius.

          "I understand that when you wake up, there will be some noise, but do you really have to groan loudly enough to wake up everyone within a five mile radius?" Gwen asked, tiredly, from her bed.

          "Yes," I said, giggling.

          "How about you shut up and let me go back to sleep," Gwen whined.

          "How about we get up 'cause it's almost noon," I suggested.

          "Suit yourself," Gwen said, her voice muffled underneath the covers.

          "Ok, I think I just might," I said, hopping out of bed.

          After looking through my clothes, I found a pair of jeans and a long sleeve, fitted, white shirt that would be perfect. After pulling on a pair of spike heel brown boots, I was ready.

          "I'm going eat breakfa—I mean lunch," I said, leaving the room.

          Maggie followed me.

          "Hey Sirius, Remus, and James," I said cheerfully as I walked into the dining room, "What's for breakfast?" I may have been tired enough to sleep for the next week, but I might as well pretend to be cheery.

          "It's noon," Remus said with a smile.

          "Time for lunch. Where's Gwen?" Sirius asked, anxiously.

          "She decided to sleep late," I said, looking at James who was sitting at the table, staring at his hands. Brooding again.

          "Where's Eden?" I asked.       

          "Late, as always," Remus told me as he was the only one in the room who was currently listening. James was still brooding and now that I had told Sirius that Gwen wanted to sleep rather than spend time with him, Sirius was brooding as well.

          "What are y'all eating?" I asked, plopping myself down into a chair beside James.

          "Sandwiches," Remus said, gesturing towards the plate full of sandwiches in the center of the table.

          "Yummy," I said, picking one up and plopping it onto my plate.

          "I roll at of bed at this un-Godly hour and floo all the way here and no one even bothers to greet me?" Eden said, loudly, as she walked into the room, pretending to be annoyed.

          "Good to see you up before sunset," James said sullenly. 

          "Good afternoon, Eden," Remus said, his usual cheerful self.

          "Eden!" I shouted, standing up and giving her a hug.

          "Lily!" Eden said with a laugh.

          Sirius just sat there silently avoiding Eden's eyes.

          "Where's Gwen?" Eden asked, looking around the room.

          "Sleeping," I told her.

          "Our little Gwennie? Asleep after sunrise? Is she ill?" Eden said, looking horrorstruck.

          "Yeah, we're worried too," I said with a laugh.

          "Oh, Eden, dear, I didn't realize you had gotten her," Mrs. Audrey said, walking into the room and giving Eden a hug.

          "You two know each other?" I asked, surprised.

          "Of course we do," Mrs. Audrey said, "Her mother and I are the best of friends. James and Eden spent their entire childhood together. Her mother and I used to hope James and Eden would date, but, oh well," Mrs. Audrey said, leaving me feeling like an idiot. Of course, all pureblood families know each other.

          "Wow, mum, as nice as it is for you to say that to my girlfriend, I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from coming right out and saying you don't want her here," James said sharply, at this my face grew red.

          "Don't be silly, James. Lily knows that I want her here. And I absolutely adore you dear," Mrs. Audrey said, turning to me.    

          "What on earth is Gwen doing up there?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

          "Well, seeing as how she said she wanted to get more sleep, I'm going to guess she's asleep," I said.

          "Oh, smarty, aren't we now?" Sirius said.

          I glared at him. 

          "Lily, dear, would you show Eden to your room?" Mrs. Audrey asked.

          "Of course," I said, gesturing towards Eden to follow me as I walked out of the room.

          "What's wrong with everyone?" Eden asked as we walked up the stairs.

          "James is brooding because he's annoyed at the thought of having to spend the entire night in the same room as his father," I began.

          "Yeah, the two of them haven't ever gotten along," Eden stated to my annoyance.

          "And Sirius is annoyed with Gwen because Gwen is more or less ignoring him because she wants to 'give him a taste of his own medicine'. Remus is kind of sad because Anne Marie broke up with him," I told her as we walked down the hall.

          "Tonight's going to be a hopping party," Eden said with a giggle.

          "Just think, you haven't seen the worst yet. Gwen's in a horrible mood. She's still trying to convince herself that Sirius is just another guy and that he doesn't really like her," I whispered, "I think she's slowly driving herself crazy."

          "Probably so," Eden said with a sigh, stopping the conversation as we were now in our bedroom with Gwen in bed.

          "Look, Gwen," I said slowly, "Eden's finally here."

          "Oh, I didn't notice you two walked in. Good to see you Eden," Gwen said absentmindedly.

          "You too. Did you have a good Christmas," Eden asked, patiently.

          "Charming," Gwen said, rolling over.

          "Gwen, Sirius keeps asking about you," I told her.

          "Well, he's just going to get over himself and wait," Gwen said, crossly.

          "Look who turned up," Sirius said when Eden and I walked into the dining room.

          "Good to see you, Peter," Eden said, not to convincingly.

          I, on the other hand, just ignored him and sat in my chair. I never liked him very much.

          "Where's Gwen?" Sirius asked for the third time that morning.

          "SLEEPING," I snapped, "If you want to see her so badly, go wake her up!"

          "Maybe I will," Sirius said, getting up from the table.

          "Are you going to say a word to me today?" I snapped at James.

          James just glared at me in response.

          "Well, um, you guys all seem to be in a cheery mood today," Eden said.

          I just glared at her. I was through trying to be nice. If James wanted to be a jerk, then that was fine with me.

          A few hours later, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gwen, Eden, and I were all waiting in the formal living and dining room, dressed in our best dress robes. The guests were set to start arriving in a half hour.

          "Why's everyone looking so glum?" Mr. Potter asked when he walked into the room.

          "I'd appreciate it if you didn't grill my friends," James snapped.

          "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped being a little brat," Mr. Potter told him.

          "I second that," I muttered.

          James, who was on the side of me, looked at me, looked at his dad, and stood up and walked out the room. Mr. Potter left a couple of minutes later, off to finish the preparations.

          "Well, you're a sweetie, aren't you, Lily?" Eden asked sarcastically.

          "Hey, no need to be so mean to her. You haven't been here for the past week and putting up with James' constant moodiness," Sirius snapped.

          "Well, maybe Mrs. Audrey was right and James and I would make a better couple than James and Lily," Eden snapped.

          That was the end of the awkward silence. After Eden said that, we all started screaming at each other. Sirius and Gwen screaming at Eden for screaming at me, Gwen screaming at Sirius for not letting her talk, Remus screaming at everyone to stop screaming, Peter looking claustrophobic, and me just sitting there, annoyed.

          "What's with all the fuss?" Mrs. Audrey asked, walking into the room.

          All at once, everyone started telling Mrs. Audrey what they had been screaming about.

          "Oh, dear, I think you guys need to perk up," Mrs. Audrey said, "And where is James? People are going to start getting here in the next five minutes and they'll wonder where he is?"

          "Probably off, brooding," I said, bitterly.

          "Well, Lily why don't you go find him and try to cheer him up," Mrs. Audrey suggested.

          "I'm not talking to him," I told her angrily.

          "Fine, then go find him, Sirius. Gwen, stop crying, you're getting puffy. Eden, apologize to Lily for whatever you told her to upset her. Peter, quit looking as though you've just been beat up. Remus, make sure they don't argue anymore," Mrs. Audrey ordered.

          At once, her orders were obeyed. Sirius ran out the room to try and find James. Gwen stopped bawling. Peter tried to stop shaking. Remus comforted Gwen.

          "Lily—I—" Eden started.

          "Save it," I said, standing up and walking towards Gwen.

          "Lily, I need to talk to you," James muttered out of the corner of his lips as he and I shook hands with whoever his father happened to be introducing us to at the moment.

          "Later, maybe," I muttered.

          Mr. and Mrs. Potter seemed to see fit the James and I greet guests with them. I had never in my life had a smile plastered on my face for so long.

           "You two can go now. I think everyone's arrived here," Mrs. Audrey told us.

          James grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the room.

          "What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

          "Lily, I, I'm sorry for being such a jerk," James apologized.

          "You were sorry last night too," I said, rolling my eyes.

          "I don't know what to tell you—I—I can't stand t-to lose y-ou," James stuttered.

          "Who said I was going anywhere?" I asked.

          "Well, you, I've been such a jerk," James said.

          "Yeah, you have, but I expected that when I got into this relationship. Besides, no ones perfect," I told him.

          "I'm really sorry. I promise, no more jerkiness from me," James said.

          "You better keep your promise," I told him.

          "Are we ok now?" James asked.

          "I guess," I told him as he wrapped me up in a tight hug.

          "I love you, Lily," James told me.

          "You too," I told him as he let me go.

          "Ready to join the party again?" James asked.

          "As ready as I'll ever be," I said, taking his hand and walking towards the party.

          Upon entering the room, I found Sirius, Gwen, and Remus (and quite possibly Peter) in one corner of the room, slightly cut off from the adults.

          "Sirius, did you talk to your parents yet?" I asked him as James and I sat down.      

          "We have a deal," Sirius said, "They stay twenty feet away from me at all times and I don't tell their friends that I'm a Gryffindor dating a muggle born," Sirius said as though this were a normal way for families to behave.

          "Interesting," I said.

          "Lily, I'm sorry," Eden told me.

          "I guess I—" I started.

          "What are you sorry for?" James cut in.

          "I told Lily something I shouldn't have told her," Eden said.

          "What?" James questioned.

          "I- I told her that maybe your mum was right and you and I would've made a better couple than you and her," Eden said, avoiding James' eyes.

          "You what?" James asked.     

          "I—" Eden started.

          "Oh, I heard you the first time. Don't _ever_ tell her that again if you value us as friends," James threatened.

          "I was just—" Eden started again.

          "I don't care why you did it, just don't do it again. Ever," James told her.

          "Fine," Eden said, standing up and leaving the group.

          "Was it really necessary to be so cruel to her?" I asked James.

          "Yes," James told me.

          "Really, Lily, she had no right to say that," Remus told me.

          "Fine," I said.

          "Oo, food," Sirius said, jumping up and starting towards the food. He stopped halfway and looked at his parents as though trying to figure out if he would be breaking the deal by being at the food table, "Maybe later," He said, sitting back down beside Gwen.

          "I'm sure you'll live," I teased.

          "Lets hope so," Sirius said sadly.

          Midnight came and went quickly. There was a countdown, there were fireworks (In the party room, quite odd), James and I snogged, Sirius and Gwen snogged (dragging it on a bit too far; she doesn't seem to mind him when they're snogging), Eden, not wanting to miss out on the fun, surprised us all and gave Remus a quick kiss on the lips and then turned to Peter, but seemed to think better of it and turned away from Peter.

           The guests started filtering out at about one in the morning. By half past one, they were all gone. Peter, Remus, Gwen, Sirius, James, and I stayed up talking and joking for a while and then fell asleep on the floor of the formal living room.

~~Well, there it is. Hope you liked! Now, go review!!~~


	24. Back to School

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Hey, check out my new fic, "Love is for the Weak"… Hope y'all like this chapter…

          The Monday after New Year's was the day that we were all returning to school. I rolled out of bed that morning depressed because I was having such a good time with James and all of our friends. James had been in a much better mood since he suspected I would dump him if he did not cheer up. This was, of course, not true, but it sure as heck did not hurt to let him think it. Sirius and Gwen had been having an entertaining few days of a severe love hate relationship. They kiss, she slaps him and runs off, he chases, and they scream for a while. I used to think that Gwen was mild mannered and sweet, the past few days had proved me horribly wrong. Eden had been nicer at James threat about us eliminating her. 

          "Come on, Lily, we have to go eat," Gwen said, trying to sort her way through the covers and find my head.

          "Mrphhh," I groaned.

          "I don't think that's a word," Gwen said with a giggle. 

          "Grrr," I growled.

          "Are you threatening me without using words?" Gwen asked, laughing hard now.

          "Why can't I sleep more?" I whined, pushing my bed hair out of my face.

          "Because we have to leave in an hour," Gwen told me.

          "Fine," I said, getting out of bed and following Gwen and Eden downstairs into the dining room for breakfast.

          "James, I have a bit of a problem with your house." Gwen said that morning as Gwen, Eden, Sirius, Remus, James, and I (and possibly Peter) at breakfast.

          "And what would that be?" James asked curiously.

          "Well, there seems to be this big black dog… er… stalking me," Gwen said as though just saying it confused her.

          "SIRIUS!" James and Remus screamed at the same exact time, staring at Sirius-the-person.

          "What? No, not Sirius, a dog," Gwen said, looking completely flabbergasted.

          "That's Sirius… the dog that James found necessary to name after Sirius. I myself find it a bit creepy, but you know," I told Gwen.

          "Yeah, that is a bit creepy," Gwen said.

          "Secretly in love with me James?" Sirius asked, winking.

          "Oh really, maybe the girls here should know what that dog really is?" James asked, threateningly.

          "James!" Remus said, flashing James a look.

          "What do you mean?" Gwen, Eden, and I asked at the same time.

          "Nothing," Sirius, James, and Remus said nonchalantly.

          "Don't worry, Remus, I wasn't going to say it," James told him, "I was just trying to make little Sirius here squirm."

          "Who you calling little?" Sirius asked, threateningly.

          "You, should I add dumb to the resume?" James asked.

          "Who you calling dumb?" Sirius asked.

          "Ok, it's on the resume now," James said.

          "If you seven don't get up from this table right this instant and pack," Mrs. Audrey threatened.

          She did not need to tell us what she would do because everyone jumped up from the table and ran upstairs the pack. Sirius, however, did not leave before shoving two more pieces of toast into his mouth and grabbing another three "For the road" as he put it.

          "Sirius!" Mrs. Audrey said, threateningly.

          We all ran around packing for the next half an hour and then used floo powder to get to King's Cross. Before leaving, I had to say goodbye to Maggie, she seemed reluctant to let me leave. She whimpered and kept trying to follow James and I into the fire. Eventually, we were all in King's Cross, with hardly two minutes to spare.

          "Goodbye! I hope you have fun this term," Mrs. Audrey said, giving hugs all around. "If you ever need, just send for food," Mrs. Audrey said as she pulled Sirius in to a tight hug after already hugging Eden, Gwen, and Remus. She did not seem to notice Peter. Or maybe he was already on the train.

          "Thanks," Sirius said, joy obvious on his face.

          "Lily, if James gives you to much crap, just send me an owl," Mrs. Audrey said, pulling me into a rib-crushing hug.

          "Mum—" James started.

          "And I hope you have a wonderful year!" Mrs. Audrey said, completely ignoring James' whines, "I hope to see you again over the summer."

          "Hey, you didn't say you wanted me back!" Sirius whined.

          "That's because you'll come whether we want you or not," James told him, "You're like a leech."

          "James," Mrs. Audrey said, pulling James into a tight hug causing him to turn red, "Try not to make too much trouble… and couldn't you try and do something about that hair? Honestly, people are going to start thinking your mummy didn't raise you well."

          "Mummy?" James asked, confused.

          "Oh, dear," Mrs. Audrey said, looking sad, "I hope you have a wonderful year. Be good to Lily. I love you all," Mrs. Audrey told us, looking as though she were about to cry, "Now, get on the train before you miss it!" She said, finally letting James out of their hug. He came out looking a bit red and embarrassed.

          "Really, James, you could do something about your hair," Sirius teased as we walked towards the train.

          "I heard that Sirius Black!" Mrs. Audrey screamed as the apparated. Sirius turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

          "Funny, I think my conscious has begun speaking in your mum's voice," Sirius said as though it were quite possible. James just looked at him as though Sirius were from Mars.

          "Sirius, that was," Remus started to say, then thought better of it, "Nevermind."

          After an entertaining few hours on the Hogwart's Express, we arrived at school. Later that night, we were in a full common room. Remus was looking out of the window. James and I were reading the books we had gotten from each other for Christmas. Sirius and Gwen were snogging. Eden was nowhere to be found.

          "Well, you know, there is an upside to us getting each other the same book," James told me, looking up from his book.

          "What would that be?" I asked.

          "Well, seeing as how Sirius is prone to borrowing without asking and then forgetting to return, I could just read your copy if he does," James told me.

          "I see," I said, looking down at my book. The five of us sat alone in the corner of the common room. It seemed as though all of Gryffindor house had decided to spend time in the common room tonight. Believe me, none of them were quite either.

          "Sirius!" Gwen screamed, pulling away from him, "I told you that if you wanted to day me, we have to talk sometimes!"

          "Well, you didn't seem to object to snogging!" Sirius argued.

          "Well, I forgot! You should've known!" Gwen screamed, slapping Sirius across the face.

          "What was that for?" Sirius asked, rubbing his face.

          "Because you're a jerk!" Gwen screamed, dashing from the room.

          "What was that all about?" Sirius asked when Gwen left.

          "Judging from what she said, mate, I think she doesn't want to snog and she thinks you should know that," James told Sirius.

          "Why would anyone not want to snog me?" Sirius asked, confused by the very idea.

          "I think she wants you to get to know her before jumping into a physical relationship," I told Sirius. He looked at me as though I belonged in St. Mungo's.

          "She wants to know that you really like her and don't just want to snog her and drop her," Remus told him. Sirius looked at Remus, still confused.

          "Why would I want to—" Sirius began.

          "I don't know. I've got to go," Remus said, getting up and leaving the room.

          "What do you think, Lily?" Sirius asked me.

          "I think you need to figure it out for yourself," I told him.

          "James?" Sirius asked, desperately.

          "Oh, yes, let's ask James last," James said, annoyed.

          "Well, you really don't know very much about women. I mean Remus obviously does and Lily does because she's one herself, but you don't know anymore than I do," Sirius reasoned.

          "Well, actually, I suspect I know more than you do, seeing as how I have a girlfriend and you don't," James told Sirius.

          "I do have a girlfriend," Sirius argued.

          "Yeah, but yours won't speak to you, much less snog you," James said with a tone of finality.

          "Fine, I have to get going now," Sirius said, looking out the window.

          "Unfortunately, I have to go to, Lily," James told me, starting to stand up.       

          "Where are you going?" I asked James.

          "I—I can't tell you," James told me.

          "I thought you wanted to be honest with me?" I argued.

          "It's not my secret to tell," James said, looking honestly sad that he could not tell me.

          "If it's another prank, I swear," I threatened.

          "I have to go now," James said, giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, I love you."

          "Have fun," I said sarcastically, before leaving dashing upstairs to my dorm, annoyed.

          Upon entering my dormitory, I found that Eden and Gwen were both asleep. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I did not fall asleep for a while, though, I was too busy thinking about James. I told him everything. Why could he not tell me everything? It is not like I would tell anyone. 

~~Hope you liked it! I hope it did not suck… Just to let you know, there won't be many more chapters that take place at Hogwart's… Maybe four… I'm just going to cover the important things… Should the after Hogwart's be part of this story or a sequel? Anywho, review and tell me your opinion…~~


	25. Cutest Couple

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own ANYTHING…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… or review… I'm starting to worry… Did this story become crap or something? Only one person reviewed the last chapter… Thanks PotterChick1 for reviewing… Hope y'all like this chapter… Hope I get more than one review… By the way, this chapter is not meant to be offensive to ANYONE and meant for purely humorous purposes… You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there… (*** signals a flashback to the time previously stated)

          Before I knew it, I was rolling out of bed at the beginning of May. Days had turned to weeks, weeks had turned to months, and months turned to the last month of my life that would be spent at Hogwarts.

          Yesterday, it had been announced that the seventh years would all have the day off today. The school decided that we all needed time off from our studies.

          About a month ago, all the seventh years had gotten a survey.

          That night when James and I got back to the common room, we found a stack of surveys to pass out to all of the seventh years in Gryffindor.

          After passing them out, we settled into a corner with Peter, Remus, Eden, Sirius, and Gwen. Everyone began filling out their surveys.

**Seventh Year Class Survey**

**Name: _Lily Evans_**

**Please put one name for all of the following:**

**Most handsome: _James Potter_**

**Most beautiful: _**Eden**_****_ Abercrombie_**

**Most scholarly male: _Remus__ Lupin_**

**Most scholarly female: _Lily Evans_**

**Most helpful male: _Sirius Black_**

**Most helpful female: _Gwen McKinnons_**

**Class clown: _Sirius Black_**

**Most rude: _Sirius Black_**

**Cutest couple: _Sirius Black and Gwen McKinnons_**

**Most likely to breakup: _Sirius Black and Gwen McKinnons_**

**Most likely to get married: _James Potter and Lily Evans_**

**Most outgoing: _Sirius Black_**

**Most shy male: _Peter Pettigrew_**

**Most shy female: _Gwen McKinnons_**

**Most likely to be successful male: _James Potter_**

**Most likely to be successful female: _Lily Evans_**

**Most likely to become a deatheater: _Severus__ Snape_**

**Mr. Hogwarts: _James Potter_**

**Mrs. Hogwarts: _**Eden**_****_ Abercrombie_**

****

          "Class clown: Sirius Black?!?" James screamed and/or questioned me when he looked down at my paper.

          "Yeah, and?" I asked leaving James looking slightly insulted

          "Well, you see, I like to think I'm a pretty funny guy," James explained.

          "Well, you are, but—" I started to say.

          "But you're not as funny as me," Sirius finished. Sirius was busy folding up his paper and about to put it in an envelope when…

          "Why are you in such a rush to hide your paper?" James asked.

          "Do I have to tell you everything, Mr. Not as funny as me?" Sirius said obnoxiously. James reached over to snatch the paper out of Sirius' hands. Sirius pulled it just out of James' reach. James, with his quick quidditch reflexes, lunged forward and grabbed the paper out of James' hands.

          "You bloody listed yourself for everything!" James said.

          "Even for the girl ones?" Eden asked.

          "Yeah, apparently Sirius Black is most outgoing as well as most shy," James informed us.

          "Who'd he put for the couple things?" Eden inquired.

          "That's the most disturbing of it all… Sirius Black and Sirius Black," James said while Sirius pouted.

          "Well, I am an amazing person," Sirius chimed in.

          "As well as a girl, apparently," James said.

          Today, we were all going to find out the results of this survey. 

          "Lily, what's taking so long?" Eden whined.

          "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," I told her.

          "Damn Sirius!" Gwen exclaimed.

          "What's wrong?" Eden and I asked.

          "He… aughhh… He decided to give me a romantic gift. Romantic my rear! It's a framed photo of himself that keeps shouting out annoying comments and making rude gestures!" Gwen said picking up a picture frame that presumably held said picture and throwing it across the room.

          "How… sweet," I told her. Sirius the picture could be heard across the room, making rude comments.

          "He seems to have caught his true likeness in the photo," Eden said, stifling a laugh.

          "Sirius, next time you want to be sweet, do us all a favor and don't," Gwen said crossly when we were all seated in the Great Hall after breakfast, waiting for the event to begin.

          "What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

          "I mean that your damn talking photo kept me up half the night!" Gwen screamed, throwing a leftover piece of bread at him. Sirius caught it and ate it.

          "Wasn't I/it so charming though?" Sirius asked.

          "Are you ever charming?" Gwen asked.

          "Well," Sirius began.

          "No, you're not," James started, "Don't humor yourself into thinking you are because you will never be."

          "But," Sirius started.

          "Never," James said.

          "Maybe if," Sirius started.

          "Under no circumstances," James said. At this point, Professor Dumbledore stood up, causing silence to engulf the room.   

          "I'd like to begin by saying that we got some very interesting responses," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing at Sirius with a twinkle in his eye, "You will all soon be leaving us, ready to go onto bigger and better things. I hope today will be a day that you can always remember. As your name is called, make your way towards the stage to give a brief thank-you speech. Without further ado, let's begin." Dumbledore said, pulling towards him a large piece of parchment.

          "Most handsome: Sirius Black," Professor Dumbledore read off the paper. Sirius rumpled his hair and stood up and began walking towards the stage.

          "Thank goodness everyone else knows the truth," Sirius said when he got to the stage. He then turned around and walked back to his seat. James and I looked at each other. I knew what he was thinking. Why would Sirius pass up on the opportunity to make some rude speech? He must have something planned for later on.

          "Well, that was, well," Professor Dumbledore began, "Most beautiful: Lily Evans." I felt color rush to my face.

          "Lily!" Gwen squealed. James was busy attempting to make me stand up. He eventually succeeded with the help of Eden who then pushed towards the stage.

          "I—I—thanks!" I said, feeling like a complete idiot, when I got to the stage. I then walked back towards my seat, almost tripping over my own two feet.

          "Most scholarly male: Remus Lupin," Professor Dumbledore read from the paper. Remus went up and thanked us for voting for him.

          "I like to think I'm pretty scholarly," Sirius muttered under his breath.

          "Most scholarly female: Lily Evans," Professor Dumbledore read from his parchment. 

          "I'm way more scholarly than she is," Sirius whined.

          "No, you're not and never will be," James said as I got up. I went onto the stage and thanked everyone.

          "Thanks," I said then went back to my seat.      

          "So, Lily, is this at a loss for words thing permanent?" Sirius questioned when I sat back down. James shot him a look.

          "Most helpful male: James Potter," Professor Dumbledore read from the parchment.

          "Now I know I'm more helpful than he is," Sirius complained as James left the table.

          "I'd like to thank all you freaks who I have constantly helped with their transfiguration homework and thought it appropriate to vote me most helpful," James said when he got onstage. He then turned around and sat back down.

          "Most helpful female: Gwen McKinnons," Professor Dumbledore read from his parchment.

          "Thanks, guys," Gwen said when she got onstage. She then sat back down. Sirius shook his head, almost is disgust that his girlfriend would not take this opportunity to make a fool of herself.

          "Class clown: Sirius Black," Professor Dumbledore read off the parchment.

          "Well, well, well so you people think I'm funny, huh? I'm so misunderstood. Burn in hell," Sirius said, sitting back down.

          "Thank you, Sirius for a very… enlightening speech," Professor Dumbledore said. Sirius shook his head as if to say "anytime". "Most rude: Sirius Black," Professor Dumbledore read off of his parchment.

          "Well, maybe you guys do understand me," Sirius said, he then returned to his seat to sit down.

          "Cutest couple…" Professor Dumbledore trailed of, looking at his paper, "Cutest couple: James Potter and…" James stood up and started to help me up, "And Sirius Black." James gave Sirius a death glare.

          "Sirius!" James yelled.

          "Oh, darling, come on," Sirius said, hooking James through the arm. Gwen stared at Sirius, mouth wide open,

          "Well, it does kind of make sense, I mean they have been… er… together… longer than you've both been with them," Eden told us as Sirius dragged James towards the stage.

          "They-they-they," Gwen sputtered.

          "I'm going to kill Sirius," I muttered.

          "Why is this all Sirius' fault?" Remus asked.

          "Well, judging by the fact that Sirius is now literally dragging James onstage," I answered, gesturing towards James and Sirius. Sirius had now given up hope of James walking willingly, so Sirius just attempted to toss James over his shoulder. James fought the whole way.

          "We feel so, so touched that you consider us to be the cutest couple," Sirius began when the two of them finally got onstage.

          "Touched my—" James started.

          "James, darling, you know how I hate it when you curse," Sirius told him. James looked like he could kill Sirius with his bare hands. "When James and I started school here, seven years ago, we decided that we would make a mark on the school," Sirius began.

          "Did we now?" James asked sarcastically.

          "We decided to be remembered for the really groovy people we are. We're so happy that you could accept us for who we are and—" Sirius began. He was cut off by James leaving the stage. "Excuse him, he's a bit—shy," Sirius said, gesturing towards James who was now walking towards our table. "James, darling, wait for me," Sirius called, chasing after James.

          "That was very… enlightening," Professor Dumbledore said as Sirius chased after James.

          "How the hell did that happen?" James asked as he sat back down.

          "Well, Sirius," Remus started to say.

          "I bribed the seventh years to vote you and I best couple," Sirius said, sitting down.

          "Hey, Sirius?" James said.

          "Yeah, James?" Sirius said.

          "When this dumb little presentation is over, you know what I want you to do?" James asked him.

          "What?" Sirius asked.

          "Run like hell," James said.

          "Ok," Sirius said.

          "Now, on with the presentation." Professor Dumbledore said after watching James and Sirius with amusement, "Most likely to break up: Sirius Black and Gwen McKinnon." Gwen looked horrorstruck. Sirius once again dragged someone towards the stage. He had a much easier time with Gwen, seeing as how she is a bit smaller than James.

          "Thanks, I think," Sirius said when he got onstage. He then proceeded to walk back to his chair. Gwen followed looking confused.

          "Well, I suppose he and James' relationship might interfere," Professor Dumbledore said, winking at James. James dropped his head into his hands.

          "Hey, Sirius, you need to run from me as well," Gwen told him when they sat back down.

          "And the couple most likely to get married: James Potter and Lily Evans." Professor Dumbledore read. James let out a sigh of relief when Professor Dumbledore read out my name.

          "Thanks, dude," James said when we got onstage. He then walked back to our seats with me following behind. He seemed reluctant to speak.

          "Most likely to be successful male: James Potter," Professor Dumbledore read. James got back up and gave a thank-you and sat back down.

          "Most likely to be successful female: Lily Evans," Professor Dumbledore read. I got up and thanked my classmates.

          "Mr. Hogwarts: James Potter," Professor Dumbledore read. James got up and thanked us all for voting for him.

          "Mrs. Hogwarts: Lily Evans," Professor Dumbledore read. Only before I got up to say thanks, James interrupted me.

          "You heard him, the presentation is over, you know what that means," James hissed at Sirius. Sirius stood up and ran out the room, closely followed by James and Gwen.

          "That was… interesting," Professor Dumbledore said, "Oh well, you're dismissed."

          James had caught up to Sirius just outside the doors to the great hall. We are not sure what happened next. All we know is that Sirius starts semi-convulsing if you mention the Great Hall. Gwen caught up to the two of them a minute later and joined in on the torture. Once again, one can only speculate about what happened. All we know, is that not only does Sirius semi-convulse when the Great Hall is mentioned, he also skipped lunch and supper so he would not have to go to the great hall, and he winces every time James and Gwen speak.

          That night we were all sitting in the common room. James kept saying the words "Great Hall" and Sirius kept semi-convulsing.

          "Hey, Lily, can you come to the library and help me with my charms homework?" Remus asked me.

          "Sure," I said, standing up and walking with him towards the library.

          "Don't leave me with Sirius!" James whined as Remus and I walked out the portrait hole.

          "What do you need help with?" I asked Remus as we walked down the hall.

          "Well, I really just needed to talk to you," Remus told me.

          "About what? It's not about James and Sirius is it?" I asked.

          "No, well, kind of," Remus answered.

          "What about them?" I asked.

          "Not what you think," Remus said as we walked into the doors of the library. We sat down at a table and I looked at him expectantly.

          "James told me that you and he have been fighting because he leaves every month and won't tell you where he's going." Remus told me. 

          "Yes," I answered. It was true James and I had been fighting at least once a month because he left, refusing to tell me where he would go.

          "And he told you that it wasn't his business to tell? Well, it's my business to tell," Remus told me.

          "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told him.         

          "No, you have the right to know," Remus told me. "I'm a… werewolf." Remus told me, sighing.

          "Oh, you—I," I stuttered. This was very surprising information. It explained many things.

          "You don't have to say anything," Remus told me with a weak smile.

          "I'm sorry," I finally spat out.

          "Really, you don't have to say anything," Remus told me.

          "What does that have to do with James and everyone?" I questioned.

          "James, Sirius, and Peter decided to become animagus," Remus told me. I gasped at the idea.

          "They what?" I asked.

          "They became illegal animagus. James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. Every month I go to the Shrieking Shack for my transformation through the Womping Willow. That night James, Sirius, and Peter follow. Peter prods the root and makes the tree stop thrashing and the three of them come in. As animals, we roam Hogsmeade. James and Sirius are large enough to keep me under control. That's why James leaves every month and won't tell you why," Remus finished.

          "That's… wow… I can't believe them. They could get into terrible trouble… How long did it take them to figure it out?" I asked, amazed by the story.

          "Five years," Remus answered, "It's a good thing James and Sirius are so smart; if they weren't, it never would have happened."

          "Is that why Anne Marie?' I questioned.

          "Yes," Remus told me.

          "I'm so sorry. I'll go curse her into oblivion if you like," I told him.

          "Sirius and James already took care of that," Remus said with a smile.

          "Not very surprising," I told him.

          "No, not really," Remus agreed.

          "Can I go talk to James now?" I asked Remus.

          "Sure," Remus said. I got up and walked out the room and towards the Gryffindor house. Once in there, I found James lying down on the couch, arguing with Sirius.

          "James, come see," I said, pulling him off the couch and to an empty corner in the common room.

          "Lily, I was just torturing Sirius," James told me.

          "It can wait. Remus just told me," I told James. At this, he froze.

          "I suspected he would. You're going to tell on us now?" James asked. I pulled back, feeling like James had slapped me across the face.

          "No, of course not. I think you guys are very brave for doing that," I told him.

          "But you love rules," James argued.

          "Rules are made to be broken," I told James.

          "My little Lily! I'm so proud!" James exclaimed. 

          "Proud enough to snog me?" I asked him. James then pulled me towards him and started snogging me.

~~Hope you like!!! I hope that someone's still reading this… Please REVIEW~~


	26. The End

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… You'd think you would know that by now! Lol! The song belongs to Aerosmith and whoever wrote it… I do not own the song!

A/N: Well, here it is… The last chapter… I have some very sad news for you guys… I've decided to end this fic… I know that this is the last chapter anyway, but I'm not going to continue after Hogwarts as I had previously planned… I have a really good plan for how James and Lily spend life after school… But I realized that this story isn't quite good enough or funny enough and that the ending wouldn't go along with the rest of the story and since it's my hearts desire to use that ending, I have no other choice but to write another fic… It will be a billion times more funny and Lily and James will not get together in the second chapter as they did in this fic… I plan on beginning the other fic in about fifth year and it will be told by the point of view of many characters, not just Lily… Sorry to disappoint, but this fic does have a semi-ending… I'll prob use the same characters in the other fic, but develop them more…

          Today is the last day of my life I will spend as a student at Hogwarts. I have been looking towards this day with a mixture of excitement and nausea. Seventh years do not have any classes today. Eden, Remus, Gwen, Sirius, James, and I are all going to spend the day together, reminiscing. Tonight, it happens. Before all of our families, we will graduate from school and begin our lives in the cold, cruel world. 

          After spending a few seconds in bed, trying to imprint the memory of my dorm room in my mind forever, I slowly got out of bed to find that Gwen and Eden were already up and gone. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was half past eight. I sighed, knowing I had missed breakfast…

          "My last breakfast at Hoggy's," I said to myself with a sigh. I would never again get to have another breakfast here. Little Boy Green and Little Girl Blue would never come in and give James and Sirius letters again. Sirius and James would never again argue over breakfast. Sirius would never sit at our spot at the table while stuffing his face and leaving a tiny bit of egg dripping down his chin. It was like the end of an era.

          Just thinking about these things brought tears to my eyes. It was as though I were losing my best friend. 

          "Get a hold of yourself, Evans," I said, looking into the mirror. But, then this tiny voice in my head told me, "This is the last time you'll ever look at yourself in the mirror in the morning again!" And I just burst into tears.

          I walked around my dorm room, sniffling and trying to get dressed and fix my hair and do all my pre-day rituals. It took longer than usual, probably because every few minutes, I would notice something that I would "Never see again" and break into hysteria.

          "Lily! What are you waiting on?" Eden asked, peaking her head into the room.

          "I-I-I," I stuttered between sobs.      

          "Yeah, well, get over it so we can totally make the most out of our last day!" Eden said before turning around and leaving me to my own thoughts.

          After a couple of minutes of looking around, I decided it was time to go down to the common room. It was empty except for my friends, all of the other students were taking exams.

          "Lily! Finally!" Gwen said when she saw me at the foot of the stairs. She got up and ran across the room, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me to where everyone was sitting on the common room floor.

          "Where have you been?" James asked, giving me a hug.

          "Nowhere," I answered sadly.

          "Well, now that certain people have finally decided to join us," Eden said with a smile as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Can you tell us what you wanted, Gwen?" 

          "Oh, yeah, that… Ok, well," Gwen began as she pulled out a stack of papers, each with our names at the top. "I'm… doing something… and I was wondering if you guys could help me."  

          "Duh!" Eden said.

          "Hey, you stole my word!" Sirius accused. 

          "Sirius!" James said, gesturing towards Gwen who was trying to talk.

          "Oh, yeah, sorry, Gwennie," Sirius apologized. Gwen looked for a moment like she would correct him, but then thought better of it.

          "Anyway, there's a sheet of paper for all of us and what I want you to do is… like… write a short note on all of them to the person who's name is on top," Gwen explained.

          "You mean to tell me that I just finished taking notes everyday and now you want me to write more?" Sirius asked.

          "Well—" Gwen started.

          "What are you talking about?" James asked Sirius.

          "You never took notes. You three copied mine," Remus said.

          "Oh, yeah," Sirius said, looking pensive… well, as pensive as Sirius could ever look.

          "I have a reason… come on… it'll be fun… please?" Gwen asked, giving us a puppy dog face.

          We all agreed and got to work, writing on the papers. I noticed that there was no paper with James' name on the top… Just one with James and I's name on the top.

          "Hey, Gwen," I said.

          "Yes?" Gwen asked.      

          "Well, why do James and I share a paper?" I asked.

          "Because… you'll just have to wait and see," Gwen told me.

          I started to write the notes to my friends. I got through everyone's paper without any trouble until… Peter… What should I write to Peter? In all honesty, I hate the little rat. I mean, it is almost as though he is scared to get, like, beaten up, so he hangs around with the guys in school who no one would ever beat up. 

          "I'll be back later," Gwen said when we were all done, rushing out of the room.

          "But—" Sirius began.

          "Later!" Gwen said, rushing up the stairs.

          All of us, with the exception of Gwen, sat around, remembering the good times. We talked about all of the funny things that had happened in the past seven years. All of the quidditch matches that James managed to almost kill himself for. All of the girls Sirius had dated. All of the times Eden had dated. 

          "Remember the time when James got hung by a pole by a pack of pixies, fell off the pole, and was stampeded by a pack of hippogriffs?" Sirius asked. 

          "Sirius?" James asked.

          "Yeah?" 

          "You're an idiot." James told him.

          "That seems about right," Sirius said.

          When Eden got up to go find out what Gwen was doing, we all talked about the whole werewolf thing.

          "Hey, James… That dog in my room—" I began.

          "Sirius the dog? Yeah, that's Sirius' animagi form." James confirmed.

          "I thought it was a bit creepy that you had a dog named Sirius," I told them.

          "What? Am I not dog-name-worthy?" Sirius asked defensively.

          "Well, you and James hate each other ninety percent of the time," Remus threw in.

          "We do not—" James began.

          "We're the cutest couple!" Sirius argued. James looked at him as though he wanted to kill him, but then…

          "Hey, Sirius, Great Hall," James said simply. Sirius shuddered.

          "I thought we agreed—" Sirius gasped.

          "I'm done!" Gwen said as she walked back into the room with Eden. Gwen had a stack of what looked like journal type books.

          "What did you do?" Remus asked.

          "Well, you'll see," Gwen said, giving each of us—well, James and I had to share—a book. "Open them."

          We all opened them. I was sitting in front of James, leaning on his chest. Upon opening the book, I found a paper with notes from all of the others on the left side and a song on the other.

Dear Lily and James,

          I know that the two of you and myself have had our disagreements. I hope you know that I love the two of you and wish you the best luck for the future. I'll always remember our times together and the fun things we've done. Thank you Lily for being an amazing friend for the past seven years and you, James, for being my almost older brother. 

                                                                   With Love,

                                                                             Eden

Dear Lily and James, 

          I have never met two people more perfect for one another than the two of you. Lily, you're an amazing person. You're smart and witty and one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. James, you are without a doubt the most loyal person alive. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. I hope that all of you two's dreams come true.

                                                                   Remus

Dearest Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

          Well, well, well, James and Lily. Lily and James. Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I have had some interesting times, being friends with the two of you. I could tell you that I hope you stay together, but I know there's no need to. Lily, I give you permission to take my darling James.

                                                                   Sirius

Lily and James,

          I've had some great times. Good luck in the future.

                                                                   Peter

Dear Lily and James,

          You're two of the most amazing people I know. Lily, you're brilliant and an awesome friend. You deserve the best and I hope you're happy in whatever path life chooses to lead you. James, you're an amazingly loyal friend. You can make anyone laugh at any given time. I hope the two of you have all of your dreams come true. You deserve it. 

                                                          Love always,

                                                                   Gwen

          Tears were streaming down my face. James squeezed my hand. Looking around, I realized that everyone had been reading their letters and looked quite touched.

          "Guys… Thank you so much," I said between sobs. "You guys are such great friends."

          "Thank you so much, Gwen," Remus said giving her a weak smile.

          "Keep reading," Gwen said with tears streaming down her face.

          I looked at the next page. It was a song… Perfectly describing our friendships and lives.
    
    Everytime that I look in the mirror
    
    All these lines on my face gettin' clearer
    
    The past is gone
    
    It went by like dust to dawn
    
    Isn't that the way
    
    Everybody's got their dues in life to pay
    
    I know what nobody knows
    
    Where it comes and where it goes
    
    I know it's everybody's sin
    
    You got to lose to know how to win
    
    Half my life is in books' written pages
    
    Live and learn from fools and from sages
    
    You know it's true
    
    All the things come back to you
    
    Sing with me, sing for the years
    
    Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears
    
    Sing with me, if it's just for tofay
    
    Mabye tomorrow the good Lord will take you away
    
    Dream On, Dream On
    
    Dream yourself a dream come true
    
    Dream On, Dream On
    
    Dream until your dream come true
    
    Dream On, Dream On, Dream On...
    
    Sing with me, sing for the years
    
    Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears
    
    Sing with me, if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

                                                                                      ~Aerosmith

          After reading this song, I had tears streaming down my face. James reached down and flipped the page. Flipping through the book revealed that it had atleast a hundred pictures of all of us and another few hundred quotes from us. When I finished flipping through the book, I started sobbing freely. James put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

          "Gwen, thank you, that was so sweet," Eden said. She also had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

          The seven of us sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the past and the future.

          "So… what are you guys going to do after school?" Eden asked.

          "James and I got accepted to the auror training program," I said, beaming at James.

          "Hey! So did I!" Sirius added.

          "Oh, yeah, you too," James said as a sidenote.

          "What are you going to do, Gwen?" Remus asked.

          "Healer," Gwen said, smiling.

          "How about you two?" James asked Remus and Peter.

          "It's not like I could do anything if I wanted," Remus said, bitterly. We all gave him looks of sympathy. Eden and Gwen looked confused.

          "I-I don't know," Peter squeaked.

          "You?" Gwen asked, turning to Eden.

          "Ministry of magic," Eden said, smiling. "Hey James, want to be my new best friend?"

          "I don't talk to my father very often. Sorry," James said with a smile.

          "So, are you guys nervous?" Eden asked James and I. As head boy and girl, we had to give speeches.

         "No," James said at the same time as I said "Yes."

      "How did you ever get to be head boy?" Gwen asked James.

      "Well, it was a toss up between Sirius and I," James began.

      "He got it because he had one less detention than I did," Sirius interrupted. Quite bitterly.

      "It's not my fault you decided to torture Snivelly without me!" James said.

      "Well, maybe if you could stay on your broomstick, we wouldn't have this problem!" Sirius shot back.

      "If you could save a bludger," James began.

      "Hey! This is our last day." I began.

      "Shut-up!" Eden finished.

       That evening, the seventh years had their last supper in the Great Hall. All the seventh years except Sirius, that is. He still winces every time it's mentioned. We all then made our way down to the quidditch field for the ceremony. There, all of our families were waiting, expectantly, for us to graduate. Dumbledore began the ceremony by making a brief speech and then allowing James to give his head boy speech. After James went, I was supposed to go. The problem with this is that I had been in tears ever since we looked through that dang scrapbook. James finished his speech, looked at me, and walked over to me and gave me a hug and helped me up and told me that I had to make my speech now and that I would do a great job. I know this was supposed to make me feel better, but it actually made me cry harder. I got up to the podium and stared out into the faces of my fellow classmates and their families. Somehow, between sobs, I made my way through the speech. At the end, everyone applauded and I made my way back to my seat.

          "Great job," James said, smiling and applauding.

          "Did anyone understand what I said?" I asked James.

          "Perhaps," He said with a smile.

           After the applauding ended, everyone's names were called and we all received our diplomas. After the presentation was over, we all made our way to our families. I left James and walked over to meet my family. Well, some of it. The only people who had managed to drag themselves over were my mum, Oliver, Granny, and Great-Aunt Edna.

           "You did an amazing job!" Mum squealed when she saw me. 

           "Good job, little sis," Oliver said, smiling.

           "Thanks so much," I said beaming.

           "Hello Mrs. Evans," James said, walking up with his family and Sirius and giving my mum a hug.

            "Great-aunt Edna!" Sirius gasped. She glared at him.

            "You did a fine job, James," Mum told him.

            "Good job, lad," Oliver said, clapping James on the shoulder.

            "Oliver!" Sirius cried as though he had been reunited with his best friend.

            "Mrs. Evans, there's someone I'd like you to meet," James began. "This is my mum and dad," James said, gesturing to his parents.

            "Nice to meet you. You have a fine son," Mum told James' parents, shaking their hands.

           "Hey, guys," Gwen said, walking up and giving me a hug. She then gave James a hug and she and Sirius kissed briefly.

           "Oh, so this is the one," Great-Aunt Edna said, bitterly.

           "I never said that you and I—" Sirius began. Gwen gave me a questioning look. James and I just shook our heads.

           After the graduation, everyone visited with their families for a couple of hours. After a while, the guests slowly began to filter out. Later that night, Eden, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Gwen, James, and I were sitting on top of the astronomy tower, talking.

           "Gwen and I have an announcement," Sirius began. Everyone looked up expectantly. "We've decided to give our relationship a chance and stay together." There was a chorus of well wishings.

           "What are you and James going to do?" Gwen asked, turning to us.

           "We're just taking it one day at a time," James said.

           "We plan on getting married someday, but we want to wait until we're ready," I added.

            That night, all seven of us fell asleep on top of the astronomy tower. I was lying in James' arms, thinking about life.

            "What are you thinking about?" James whispered.

            "Life… Us… The future… Is it true, what they say about evil—" I started to ask.

             "Don't worry about it. We have each other and that's all we could want. We'll cross the other problems when we get to them," James said looking deeply into my eyes. I felt tears coming out of my eyes, again. 

              "I love you, so much," I said looking into his beautiful, blue eyes.

              "I love you more than life," James said, holding me tightly.

~~Hope you like! The more reviews I get, the sooner the other story gets posted! By the way, if anyone's interested in beta reading my next story, email me at CajunRogue@Hotmail.com and, like, explain to me how beta-reading works…~~

LimeJuiceTub

JENNa

PotterChick1~Thank you soooo much!!! 

Elise7

*Star*

Complete-Sirius-Lover~I don't think it's quite that good… Thanks though…

Jean Marie

Karen

J.E.A.R.Potter~Thanks!

CaptainOddball

Cherry~They're only in Gryffindor cuz it says that James and Sirius are the most popular in the school, so naturally all their friends—Gryffindors—would be too… And most of the time, the nominations go to the popular people… Bad reason, huh? Especially since I'm the anti-popular…

Lililvr

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4E

Katie

QuidditchBaby1115

Ahhelga


End file.
